Haley Potter and the Philosopher's stone
by Lady Hedera
Summary: My version of the old cliché Female Harry. First book: Philosopher's stone. After all things will go much better if the main character is a girl who can think things through, won't they? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

**Haley Potter and the Philosopher's stone**

**Disclaimer: If there is someone out there, who doesn't know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling I'll eat my shoes (with dressing, mind you)**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a Dark Lord named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was a genius, and was proud to say that he was very special and unique, thank you very much. He thought himself so special that he changed a name, after all Tom Riddle was so... _normal_. So he went and shuffled with the characters of his name until he found the perfectly unique name: Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort gathered knowledge, power and followers, and quickly became one of the most evil Dark Lords of the last three centuries. When his power was at its peak, a prophecy about an equal who could defeat him was made, by someone who had never made any other true prophecy before. Tom, however, didn't want to take a chance and decided to kill the risk before it could become a risk. The prophecy could refer to two different persons, both babies at that time. A girl and a boy. The Potter heiress and the Longbottom heir. Tom thought he should play it safe and kill both families. He decided to go after the girl first, that should be easier, shouldn't it? It was just a girl, and the Potters already had a rat in their midst.

But Tom, even as the genius he was, forgot that there was such a thing as a self-fulfilling prophecy. And on one Halloween night, Lord Voldemort marked a simple girl as his equal and gave her the power to cause his downfall himself.

* * *

**AN: The story will be mostly canon compliant. You can skip the first four chapters because it's pretty much the same as the real chapters in the book. I added those for the totality.  
**

**Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small (for now, anyway) son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the potters had a small child, too, a daughter, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair, which was a very hard job, as Dudley was abnormally fat for a one year old.

None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number hour's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said _Privet Drive_ – no, _looking_ at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or_ signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind by something else. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it, The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.

Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He_ didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, if not a bit boring, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard – '

'- yes, their daughter, Haley – '

Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Haley. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece _was_ called Haley. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Holly. Or Harriët (what a horrible name, it was, _Harriet_). There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if _he'd _had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'

And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle, well around the belly actually, as the middle was too large, and walked off.

Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley learnt a new word ('Shan't). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When  
Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: 'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showered of owls tonight, Jim?'

'Well, Ted' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'

Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'

As he had expected Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, she normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'

'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today...'

'_So?_' snapped Mrs Dursley.

'Well, i just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... _her_ _lot_.'

Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'Their daughter – she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?'

'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.

'What's her name again? Henny, isn't it?'

'Haley, Freakish, weird name, if you asked me.'

'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were_ involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect _them_...

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.

He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."

She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.

"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A _what_?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone —"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_."

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

'Only because you're too – well – _noble_ to use them.'

'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to the _rumours _that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

'What they're _saying_,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — _dead_.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Haley. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Haley Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's — it's _true_?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Haley survive?'

'We can only guess.' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?'

'I've come to bring Haley to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now.'

'You don't mean – you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Haley Potter come and live here!'

'It's the best place for her,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Haley Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Haley — every child in our world will know her name!'

'Exactly.' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Haley underneath it.

'Hagrid's bringing her.'

'You think it —_wise _— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.

'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild _— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.'

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

'Is that where —?' whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'She'll have that scar forever.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with.'

Dumbledore took Haley in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

'Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Haley and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Haley off ter live with Muggles —'

'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Haley gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Haley's blankets, and then came back to the other two.

For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

'Good luck, Haley,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Haley Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley… She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Haley Potter — the girl who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**Start reading from Chapter 5/6 (Diagon Alley or Hogwarts Express) if you want to see bigger changes to the fantastic story that belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think that the people who think Harry Potter belongs to me, are smart enough to read.**

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass**

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, _fat_, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.

Yet Haley Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.

'Up! Get up! Now!'

Haley woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.

'Up!' she screeched. Haley heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. She rolled on to her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.

Her aunt was back outside the door. 'Are you up yet?' she demanded.

'Nearly,' said Haley. She snorted softly, as if anyone could sleep through that screeching voice. Haley would have thought that her aunt was a banshee, if she didn't know that magical creatures, such as banshees, didn't exist.

'Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'

Haley groaned.

'What did you say?' her aunt snapped through the door.

'Nothing, nothing...'

Dudley's birthday – how could she have forgotten? Haley got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Fortunately Haley wasn't the faint-hearted kind of girls who screamed at the sight of spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.

When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Haley, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise – unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Haley, but he couldn't often catch her. Haley didn't look like it, but she was very fast, and very agile.

Haley had always been small and skinny for her age, and she just knew it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard. Despite being a girl, she had to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Haley had a thin face, black hair, and bright-green eyes. Her eyesight was bad, but she didn't wore glasses, as her aunt didn't believe that she needed them. The only thing Haley liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. She had had it as long as she could remember and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had got it.

'In the car crash when your parents died,' she had said. 'And don't ask questions.'

_Don't ask questions_ – that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. But as Haley was an inquisitive child, life at the Dursleys wasn't quiet.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Haley was turning over the bacon.

'Braid your hair!' he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Haley needed a haircut. Haley must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew to quick, it always reached the small of her back. Uncle Vernon hated the thought of having hair in his food, and always demanded that Haley braided it. Haley, however, knew that she would be shouted at no matter if she braided it or not, so she never listened.

Haley was frying eggs by the time that Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Haley often thought that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Haley put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

'Thirty-six,' he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than last year.' Haley was surprised Dudley's memory was good enough to remember how many presents he received last year. _He probably remembered it because it's about presents._ But was unsurprised that Dudley couldn't count properly, she was sure he'd forgotten to count Aunt Marge's present, as a big present completely overshadowed it.

'Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.'

'All right, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face. Haley, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began eating her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?'

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, 'So I'll have thirty... thirty...'

_Thirty-nine, you idiot_. Haley thought. _There goes the theory that he is smarter when he thinks about presents._

'Thirty-nine, sweetums,' said Aunt Petunia.

'Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. 'All right then.'

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

'Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair. Haley snorted, Dudley was more than just thirty-nine presents worth, if you considered his body mass.

At that moment the telephone rang and aunt Petunia went to answer it while Haley and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.

'Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs Figg has broken her leg. She can't take her.' She jerked her head in Haley's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Haley's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year Haley was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Haley hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she's ever owned.

'Now what?' said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Haley as though she's planned this. Haley knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again. Seriously she felt sorry for the cats, what sane person named their cats Tufty?

'We could phone Marge,' Uncle Vernon suggested.

'Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl.'

The Dursleys often spoke about Haley like this, as though she wasn't there – or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. Or someone very dumb, like Dudley.

'What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?'

'On holiday in Majorca,' snapped Aunt Petunia.

They could just leave her here, Haley thought, she might be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer. But she didn't say it out loud, she knew that the Dursleys would never listen to her. Maybe she should try reverse psychology.

'You could take me with you,' Haley said, trying to make her voice sound hopeful.

'We could just leave her here,' said Uncle Vernon. Yes, it worked!

Aunt Petunia, however, looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

'And come back and find the house in ruins?' she snarled. Shit, damn Aunt Petunia with her obsessive-compulsive disorder.

'I won't blow up the house,' said Haley, but they weren't listening.

'I suppose we could take her to the zoo,' said Aunt Petunia slowly, '... and leave her in the car...'

'That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone...'

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

'Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him.

'I... don't ... want... her... t-t-to come!'Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. 'She always sp-spoils everything!' He shot Haley a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Haley didn't mind it much, Dudley was helping her to reach her goal: being left at the Dursleys' residence alone. Even is she was locked in the cupboard, it wouldn't matter, as she had long since learned how to pick locks.

Just then, the doorbell rang – 'Oh, Good Lord, they're here!' said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. To Haley's disappointment, Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

'Half an hour later, Haley was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her. And Haley was contemplating if she was lucky or not, she couldn't decide which one she liked better, being alone at home and having free reign, or going to the zoo. Before they'd left, uncle Vernon had taken Haley aside.

'I'm warning you, ' he's said, putting his large purple face right up close to Haley's, I'm warning you now, girl – any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.'

'I'm not going to do anything,' said Haley, she didn't knew why she still bothered to defend herself. Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe her. No one ever did.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Haley and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.

Once Aunt Petunia, had been trying to force her into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's. The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Haley, how small she might be. Aunt Petunia decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Haley wasn't punished. Aunt Petunia was actually a lot more lenient than Uncle Vernon about punishments, and she would, strangely enough, never look into Haley's eyes when she hit her or sent her to her cupboard without food.

But Uncle Vernon was never lenient. Haley had gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Haley's surprise as anyone else's, she was suddenly sitting on the chimney. Uncle Vernon wouldn't listen to her when she said that all she tried to do was jump behind the big bin outside the kitchen, and locked her up in the cupboard for a week, with minimal food.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. Haley was finally spending a day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: People at work, Haley, the council, Haley, the bank, and Haley were just a few of his favourite subjects. Haley always thought her uncle was unhealthily obsessed with her, but this morning, it was motorbikes.

Haley remembered her dream about the flying motorbike, but knew better than to tell the Dursleys about her strange dream. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting the way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Haley what she wanted before they could hurry her away (she might have been making puppy-dog eyes to the ice-cream lady), they bought her a cheap lemon ice lolly. It wasn't bad either, Haley thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond, and seemed to be smarter than Dudley.

Haley had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, Who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting her. They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Haley was allowed to finish the first.

Haley felt, afterwards, that she should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudely and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, looking even more like a pig, staring at the glistening brown coils.

'Make it move,' he whined at his father. Haley arched an eyebrow, who did Dudley think his dad was, a snake charmer? Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly which his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

'This is boring,' Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Haley moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up – at least she got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Haley's

_It winked_.

Haley stared. Did the snake just _wink_? Maybe she was going crazy, she knew that she couldn't have stayed sane under the Dursley's care. Now she was seeing winking snakes, she just hoped the asylum workers would care better for her than the Dursley's did.

The snake was still staring at Haley, suddenly it jerked its head towards the people who made her see winking snakes, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Haley a look, which Haley, in her insane state, interpreted as:' _I get that all the time_.'

Haley decided that she didn't mind going to an asylum and answered the snake: 'I know, it must be really annoying.' She wasn't sure the snake could hear her through the glass, but thought that being insane was a good reason for not being able to think logically.

The snake nodded vigorously. So obviously it heard her.

'You have never been to your home land, have you? Brazil must be a nice place, but you have been locked up your whole life, haven't you? Just like me.' Haley said sadly

As the snake was nodding sadly, a deafening shout behind Haley made both of them jump. 'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!'

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

'Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Haley in the rib. Caught by surprise, Haley fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Haley sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past her, Haley could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come... Thankssss, amiga.'

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. He couldn't figure out where the glass went to.

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Haley had seen, though with her eyes, it wasn't very reliable, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Haley at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, 'Haley was talking to it, weren't you, Haley?'

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Haley. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, 'Go- cupboard – stay – no meals,' before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Haley lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

She's lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents died. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents died. The story of the car crash didn't make sense. Sometimes, when she strained her memory, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead. She was sure that a car crash didn't involve green lights. She couldn't remember her parents at all. There were no photographs of them in the house, and her aunt and uncle never spoke about them.

When she was younger, Haley had dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, just like in a Charles Dickens story, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Haley furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually kissed her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without saying a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Haley tried to get a closer look.

At school, Haley had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated Haley Potter, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letters from No One

**Skip to Chapter 5/6 (Diagon Alley or Hogwarts Express) for more originality. There are only a few minor differences in the first four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: For the slow ones out there, no I am not J.K. Rowling. And no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: The Letters from No One**

Thanks to the escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor Haley didn't have to do chores until the summer holidays. By that time she was allowed out of the cupboard again, personally Haley thought the reason she was let out was because of the summer holidays, with Dudley at home 24/7, Aunt Petunia needed help in the kitchen.

Dudley being the smart boy he was, had already managed to break his new cine-camera, crash his remote-control aeroplane. And Haley thought happily, with a tiny pang of guilt, thanks to Dudley she probably wouldn't be sent to Mrs Figg for a long time, as Dudley had crashed into her on the first ride on his racing bike.

School was over, but Dudley's gang visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. Haley didn't bother trying to understand their logic, maybe they weren't evolved enough and were still thinking like the Neanderthals.

Haley spent every minute she wasn't cooking, outside the house. Dudley would never try to beat her when she was cooking food, but the rest of the time was Haley-hunting time. While she wandered around, she was thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope. For the first time in her life she would be free of Dudley. They were both going off to secondary school, and Dudley was going to Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Haley, on the other hand was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Silently Haley was thanking the gods that she wouldn't have to go to a school called _Smeltings_. But Dudley was as proud as a peacock, and thought it the funniest thing in the world that Haley was going to Stonewall High.

'They stuff people's head down the toilet first day at Stonewall,' he told Haley gleefully. 'Want to come upstairs and practise?'

'No thanks,' said Haley. 'The poor toilet has never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick.' Then she ran, before Dudley could work out that he was insulted, which would probably take quite some time.

Mrs Figg recovered surprisingly quick, and one day in July, when Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, Haley was left at Mrs Figg's. It turned out that Mrs Figg had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Haley watch the television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake, which Haley didn't dare to try to eat, as it smelled as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening Dudley paraded around the living-room in his brand-new uniform. Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, _'You look so handsome and grown-up'_. Haley was trying not to laugh, Dudley was looking like a blond gorilla in those monkey outfits, the little monkeys on the fair wore.

* * *

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning when Haley went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. She had a horrible feeling that this was her uniform and tried not to think about the ruined chances of her making friends when she went to school the first day looking like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin.

'Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Haley's new elephant skin uniform. They heard the click of the letter box and Uncle Vernon told Dudley to get the post. As Haley was making his breakfast, Dudley didn't object and went to get the post. Suddenly a shout came from the hall. 'Dad! Dad, Haley's got a letter!' Haley ran to the hall and wanted to snatch it from Dudley when it was jerked out of Dudley's hand by Uncle Vernon. She still managed to see the first two lines of the address though: _Ms H. Potter, The cupboard under the Stairs._ It really _was_ for her.

'That's for me!' Haley said, forgetting the reverse psychology trying to snatch it back.

'Who'd be writing to you?' sneered uncle Vernon, opening the letter and glancing at it. Haley was amazed that one could resemble a set of traffic lights so perfectly, Uncle Vernon's face went from red to green in a few seconds. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge. Still it was a nicer colour than Haley's supposed uniform.

Uncle Vernon gasped for Petunia. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint.

'Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!' Haley wondered if a normal ten year old would think that that sentence sounded dirty, and thought it probably wasn't. She blamed the Dursleys, especially Aunt Petunia for not having normal books in house but romantica novels. Haley loved going to the library, because Dudley would never go there, but she wasn't allowed to borrow normal books, so she read those things at home. It corrupted her, it really did.

'Get out, both of you,' croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Haley didn't move. Forget reverse psychology, she wanted that letter! She needed to read something normal that would make her mind pure again. 'I want my letter!' she shouted.

'Let me see it!' demanded Dudley.

'Out!' roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Haley didn't bother fighting Dudley over the keyhole, and tried to listen at the crack between door and floor.

'Vernon,' Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, 'look at the address – how could they possible know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'

'Watching – spying – might be following us,' muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. Haley wondered if she might be the kidnapped daughter of some mafia boss.

'But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want – ' There goes that theory, you don't write back to a mafia boss.

'No,' Uncle Vernon said after a moment of pacing. 'We'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... yes, that's best... we won't do anything...'

'But –'

'I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?'

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before. He visited Haley in his cupboard.

'Er – Haley – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.'

Haley had a suspicion that it was because of the address on the letter. Her uncle was afraid. She didn't protest, and thought that even if she didn't get a chance to read the letter, it at least brought her something good. She had the feeling, that if it was really important, they would send another letter.

When Haley moved all her things, which wasn't much, to her new bedroom. She sat down and listened to the arguing Dursleys. Dudley was throwing one of his tantrums.

'I don't _want_ her there... I _need_ that room... make her get out...' Haley snorted and looked around the room, it was full of Dudley's broken toys, the only things that were untouched were the shelves full of books. Why someone bothered to give Dudley books, Haley didn't know. She went to the shelves and picked a book, at least those aren't romance novels.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, 'There's another one! _Ms H. Potter, The smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive_ –'

With a strangled cry, uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Haley right behind him. Haley watched as Uncle Vernon wrestled Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him. And smiled, she was right, they _did_ send another letter, and Haley had the suspicion that as long as they didn't receive a reply, they would keep sending those letters.

She was sent to her room. And she made a plan, she'd make sure that she'd get one letter.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up at six o'clock. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. She crept across the dark hall towards the front door, when she suddenly stopped in horror. A big bulky form was lying at the floor of the front door in a sleeping bag. Haley was amazed that Uncle Vernon was going as far as this just to prevent her from getting a letter. It had to be important and probably good for her.

At breakfast, Haley saw Uncle Vernon tearing three letters addressed in green ink into pieces. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box. He tried to knock in a nail with a piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. Haley snorted, and that was the man who was saying that the mind of the letter-sender worked in strange ways.

* * *

On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Haley. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. Fortunately it was summer holidays, Haley didn't mind not being able to go out of the house, she could read Dudley's books in her new room, and Dudley's gang wasn't able to visit because of the barred doors.

* * *

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. Haley was amazed that somebody could find such incredible creative ways of smuggling letters into a house. Uncle Vernon was furious, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer and Dudley wondered who on earth wanted to talk to his cousin this badly.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table grinning like mad, and looking quite insane. 'No post on Sundays,' he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, 'no damn, letters today –'

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Haley tried to pick one up from the floor. She just got one when Uncle Vernon seized Haley around the waist and threw her into the hall. When everybody was in the hall, and the door was slammed shut, Haley could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floors. Uncle Vernon told them that they were leaving and told them to pack some clothes.

Ten minute later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was being a spoilt child in the back seat; he had tried to pack his television, video and computer and had been cuffed on the head when Uncle Vernon discovered it.

They drove and drove, and nobody dared to ask where they were going. Uncle Vernon was acting as insane as he had since Wednesday and drove like a maniac, taking sharp turnings and driving in the opposite direction every now and then. While muttering, 'Shake 'em off... shake 'em off,'.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day, and uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Haley shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. While Dudley was snoring, Haley was wondering if the anonymous letter-sender would still be able to find her here...

* * *

Breakfast at the hotel was as bad as the hotel was. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. She held up a letter which was addressed to:

_Ms H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview hotel_

_Cokeworth_

According to her there were about an hundred letters like these at the front desk.

Uncle Vernon grabbed it, before Haley could, and said that he would take them. Haley didn't mind it as she now knew that the letter-sender could find her wherever she was.

* * *

'Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?' Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off the went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.

'Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?' Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. And for the first time in her life Haley agreed with Dudley. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.

'It's Monday,' Dudley snivelled to his mother. 'The Great Humberto's on tonight, I want to stay somewhere with a television.' Haley doubted that they would, seeing as the hotel they stayed at the day before hadn't had one. And another thought struck her. If it was Monday, then tomorrow was Haley's eleventh birthday. Of course her birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, The Dursleys had given her a coat-hanger and one of Aunt Petunia's horrible flowery skirts. Still, you weren't eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. It never was a good sign when Uncle Vernon was smiling. He was carrying a long, thin package and refused to say what he's bought.

'Found the perfect place!' he said. Come on! Everyone out!'

It was freezing outside the car. Uncle Vernon pointed to the place they would be staying at. It looked like a large rock way out to sea. Haley managed to see a miserable little shack. One thing was certain. Dudley wouldn't be able to watch the Great Humberto.

'Storm forecast for tonight!' Uncle Vernon said gleefully, clapping his hands together. 'And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!'

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them. Haley doubted that they would fit into the boat, considering the body mass of both Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

To Haley's surprise they managed to reach the rock alive, and Uncle Vernon led the way to the broken-down house. It was cold, damp and empty, with only two rooms. Uncle Vernon had bought some rations which turns out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.

'Could do with some of those letters now, eh?' he said cheerfully. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post. Haley didn't, if the letter-sender could manage to smuggle the letters in eggs, then he must be able to find them here.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Haley was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

As the storm raged more and more ferociously, Haley was laying on the floor awake. She turned and tried to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger.

The lighted dial of Dudley's watch told Haley she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She lay and wondered if the letter-writer was searching for her right now.

Five minutes to go. Haley heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did. She agreed with Uncle Vernon that those letters would come in handy right now; they would be great for making fire, after she had read one of course. Four minutes to go. She could always try to steal a letter from the Dursleys' living-room when they got back. She knew that Uncle Vernon hadn't threw them away, as he was too busy being insane, at that time.

Three minutes to go. Was the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten – nine- maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three –two- one –

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Haley sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Keeper of The Keys

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, Sirius Black wouldn't have died.**

**AN: I've tried to rewrite this chapter, but some pieces still seem to be copy pasted from the book. Hagrid is really hard to write, as he can't talk properly.  
**

**So skip to the next chapter for more originality.**

**Chapter Four; The Keeper of the Keys**

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

'Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands. Haley wondered if Uncle Vernon would really go as far as to commit murder, and decided that as Uncle Vernon was clearly insane, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

'Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you – I'm armed!'

There was a pause. Then suddenly the door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and landed flat on the floor with a deafening crash.

A man was standing in the doorway. And Haley's first thought was, "wow _huge_". Huge was just the word to describe the giant. Though _wild_ would do as well. He had a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, which hid his face almost completely, but you could still make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. Then he turned to look at them all.

'Couldn't make us a cup o'tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey...' No one answered, they were all too busy staring at him.

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear, and chased him away. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his parents.

'An' here's Haley!' said the giant. Haley was contemplating whether to run or not, but the giant seemed kind enough. As Haley looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face she saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

'Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer mum, you got her beautiful eyes, but yeh've got yer hair colour from yer dad.'

Was he the letter-writer? He did seem to know her, but somehow Haley doubted that he could spell properly. Of course, Haley hadn't read the letter, maybe the contents were horribly grammatically incorrect. That might just be the reason Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want her to read the letter, they hated strange and incorrect things.

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. 'I demand that you leave at once, sir!' he said. 'You are breaking and entering!'

Haley watched as the giant dismissed Uncle Vernon with an insult and bent the rifle. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

'Anyway – Haley,' said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.'

He pulled a slightly squashed box from an inside pocket of his enormous black overcoat and handed it to Haley. Haley eyed is suspiciously and slowly opened it. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Haley_ written on it in green icing. These people had something with the colour green, she mused.

Haley looked up at the giant, 'Um, thank you, but who are you?'

The giant chuckled. 'True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.' He held out an enormous had and shook Haley's whole arm.

'What about that tea then, eh? Ye look like yeh need something warm.' He said, rubbing his hands together. 'I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind.'

He snorted as his saw the shrivelled crisp packets in the grate. He bent down over the fireplace; and when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. Haley couldn't see what he'd done, but thought she saw something pink. The fire filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Haley felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets. Haley wondered why he asked them for tea when he had a complete cooking set inside his pockets. There was a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Haley's stomach grumbled and Dudley fidgeted as the giant slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burned sausages from the poker. Uncle Vernon said sharply, 'Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'

The giant chuckled darkly, said that Dudley was already fat enough and passed the sausages to Haley, who was so hungry she had never tasted anything so wonderful. She was still eying the giant though. Finally, seeing as the Dursleys were busy whimpering and in Dudley's case watching her sausages enviously, and the giant seemed to be content with just watching her eat, she said: 'I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are.'

The giant took a gulp of tea, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Call me Hagrid,'he said, 'everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course.'

Haley wondered why he said that in the future tense, and said, 'Um, I'll know all about it if you'd tell me.'

Hagrid looked shocked. 'Don't yeh know abou' Hogwarts? I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters, but I thought yeh would've at least heard abou' Hogwarts. Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?'

Doesn't he know that her parents died? Haley thought. 'I can't really remember my parents, you know, so I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry.'

At that it seemed as if Hagrid was going to blow up. Fortunately it was aimed at the Dursleys, who were cowering against the wall. 'Sorry? It's them as should be sorry! Do you mean to ter tell me, that you – you knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?

Now this Haley couldn't take. Of course she did know something. She had been to school, after all, and her marks were quite good. She had read more books than most people of her age, as the library was her safe haven. 'I know _some_ things,' she said. 'I can, you know, do maths and stuff.'

But Hagrid didn't seem to be impressed, waved his hand and said, 'about _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _ My_ world. _ Yer parents'_ world.'

'What world?' Haley shouldn't have said that. Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

'DURSLEY!' he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, meeped. Hagrid stared wildly at Haley.

'But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're _famous. You're_ famous.'

Haley wondered why she was always getting the slow ones, didn't she just tell him, she didn't remember anything about her parents? And what was that about being famous?

Haley must have looked really confused, as Hagrid ran his fingers through his mane, making it even wilder and fixing Haley with a bewildered stare. 'Yeh don' know what yeh _are?'_ he said finally.

Haley was just getting annoyed, when Uncle Vernon found his voice again. 'Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!' he was silenced by the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

'You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?' He seemed articulate a lot better when he was angry.

'Kept _what _from me?' Haley asked eagerly.

Uncle Vernon was braver than she thought he was, Haley hadn't thought that he would be brave, or stupid enough to yell at Hagrid again. But he did, 'STOP! I FORBID YOU!' he yelled in panic. Haley snorted as if a man who could bend a rifle would be intimidated by Uncle Vernon.

Hagrid ignored him and said to Haley, 'Haley – yer a witch.'

Haley didn't know if she was insulted or not. She _had_ just been called a witch. But Hagrid was beaming at her, so either he was happy that he had thought up such a great insult for her, or he meant it as a compliment. It still didn't make sense to her though.

'Excuse me, did you just call me a witch?' Haley said indignantly.

'Yeah, yer are a witch o' coure,' said Hagrid. 'an' a thumpin'good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter.' And he pulled out a yellowish envelope, and gave it to Haley.

Haley took the letter addressed in emerald green ink to _Ms H. Potter, The floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea._ He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts?_ Forget Smeltings, the first place of the strangest named school goes to _Hogwarts_. Haley stared at the letter. This must be a joke. A school of witchcraft and wizardry called _Hogwarts_. She pulled out the list of all necessary books and equipment and stared. They can't be serious, she put the list back in the envelope, and read the letter again. Then she couldn't help herself anymore, she just had to ask, 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'

Hagrid clapped a hand to his forehead, and pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment from yet another pocket inside his overcoat. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Haley could read upside- down.

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_Given Haley her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid._

So he _could _spell properly. Haley thought as she watched Hagrid rolling up the note, giving it to the owl and throwing the owl out into the storm. Haley stared as Hagrid came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Haley was just going to ask another question, when Uncle Vernon began yelling again. 'She's not going. When we took her in we swore that we would stop that rubbish, we would stamp it out of her. Witch, indeed!

Haley gasped, 'You _knew_? You knew I was a witch?'

Suddenly Aunt Petunia began shrieking, almost hysterically. 'Knew! Of course we knew, how could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? She received a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school-, leaving me here. My mother and father were _so _proud of having a witch in the family, I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! And you're just like her, Exactly like her.' Aunt Petunia stopped ranting for a minute, and for a fleeting moment Haley thought she would break down. But then she began shouting again, 'Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you. And then she had the nerve to get herself blown up and we got landed with you!'

Haley was shocked. 'Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!'

'CAR CRASH!' roared Hagrid, and Haley who had forgotten he was there for a moment jumped. Hearing the anger in Hagrid's voice the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. 'As if a car crash could kill Lily an' James Potter! It's an outrage! A scandal! Haley Potter not knowin' her own story we every kid in our world knows her name!'

'But why? What happened?' Haley asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face, he looked suddenly anxious. He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys and sighted, 'I never expected this, Haley, I'm not the best person ter tell yer, but yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. I'll try ter tell ye, but I can't tell yeh everthin', I don't know much myself.'

Hagrid gestured at Haley to sit down and started to tell her about an evil person who liked to kill and torture people, and somehow managed to gather enough followers to start a dark reign over the wizarding world. Hagrid refused to say his name and insisted on calling the evil madman You-Know-Who.

'No, I don't know who. Doesn't he have a name? Don't you know his name? You know who, so you must know his name.' Haley reasoned. It was terribly confusing listening to a story with You-Know-Who as subject, when you _didn't_ know who.

'Gulpin' gargoyles, Haley. I don't like saying his name if I can help it. No one does. People are still scared.'

'Can't you just write it down?' Haley suggested. Personally she didn't understand why people were afraid of a name. It wasn't like this evil guy would just pop up when you spoke his name out loud and kill you, was it?

'Nah – can't spell it. All right – Voldemort.' Hagrid shuddered. 'Anyway, You-now-know-who was takin' over. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-know-who was afraid of. And You-Know-Who was targeting yer mum an' dad. Incredible people yer mum an' dad were. Head Girl an' Boy at Hogwarts in their day. They were close ter Dumbledore and didn't want anything to do with the Dark Side. No one knows, why. But on Hallowe'en ten years ago, he suddenly turned up in the village you was all living. An'- an' he killed them, murdered them. The he tried to off you too. But he couldn't do it. Everyone he targeted was dead meat, but somehow ye survived. And that's how ye got yer scar, that's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh. The house, yer mum an' dad were all destroyed by that curse. But you survived, Haley. An' that's why you're famous. You lived. And You-Know-Who disappeared. Vanished.

As Hagrid's story came to a close, Haley saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly she had ever remembered it before – and suddenly she could remember something else – a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Hagrid watched her sadly. 'Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…'

At the mention of the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon began shouting again. 'Load of tosh. Now, you listen here, girl. I know there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, and –'

Hagrid leapt from the sofa and pointed at Uncle Vernon with a battered pink umbrella, (so she _did_ see something pink). He looked like he wanted to spear Uncle Vernon and said, 'I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word…' Haley was almost hoping Uncle Vernon said one more word. The idea of Uncle Vernon being speared by a pink umbrella was just too hilarious. But Uncle Vernon's courage failed again and he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

Haley was thinking. A witch, she was a witch. Magic existed. And suddenly a lot of things made sense to her. The shrunken jumper, the boa constrictor. She did that, she could do magic. Haley looked up at Hagrid and smiled.

Hagrid smiled back. 'You just wait, You'll be a great witch. Hogwarts and Dumbledore will teach ye properly.'

Uncle Vernon, forgetting the pink umbrella, or deciding that an umbrella couldn't do anything, began hissing furiously: 'I told you, she's not going. She's going to Stonewall High, and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and the lists. She needs all sorts of rubbish, and I am not going to pay for some crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!' This time he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. 'NEVER – INSULT – ALBUS – DUMDLEDORE – IN – FRONT OF- ME!' He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air and pointed at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them,  
Haley saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. 'THAT WILL TEACH YOU, YER GREAT MUGGLE, AS IF YOU COULD STOP HALEY POTTER FROM GOING TO HOGWARTS'

Haley ignored the roaring Uncle Vernon as he pulled Aunt Petunia and piggy Dudley into the other room slamming the door shut behind him, she was looking curiously at Hagrid, 'What's a muggle? And how did you give Dudley that tail? You've got to teach me that!'

Hagrid looked embarrassed now the Dursleys were gone, 'Ah, I shouldn't have done that, but it didn't work anyway, wanted ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do. You'll learn it at Hogwarts, by the way. And muggle is the term us wizards use for people who don't have magic, like yer relatives. I have to say, they are the worst muggles I've ever met.'

Hagrid gave her a sideways look, 'I'll be grateful if yer didn't tell anyone I did that, by the way. I'm not supposed ter do magic.'

'Why aren't you supposed to do magic?' Haley inquired.

But Hagrid just cleared his throat, gave his huge overcoat to Haley, told her to use it as a blanket and go to sleep as they had much they needed to do the following day.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: As my name is not J.K. Rowling, I obviously don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five: Diagon Alley**

Haley was woken up the next morning by a tapping sound. She groaned, her sleepy mind, which wasn't working properly yet, thinking it was Aunt Petunia. The tapping sound continued. 'All right, I'm getting up.' Haley mumbled.

She sat up and as Hagrid's heavy coat slid of her, the events of last night came back to her. She was a _witch_. A giant called Hagrid came to tell her she could do magic, and gave Dudley a pig's tail. Haley grinned, now, how could she have forgotten that. Now Haley's mind was working properly again she searched for the tapping sound. It couldn't be Aunt Petunia. She looked at the window and saw an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper in its beak.

Haley walked over and opened the window; breathing in the smell of the sea as the owl swooped in, dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid and started attacking Hagrid's coat.

'Don't do that, you'll ruin the coat.' Haley tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at her and carried on savaging the poor coat.

'Hagrid! There's an owl intent on tearing down your coat.' Haley said loudly trying to wake the sleeping giant. Hagrid just grunted, 'Pay him.'

'How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any money.'

'Pockets.' Hagrid mumbled, burrowing his huge face into the sofa.

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but_ pockets. And as if it wasn't difficult enough searching through a coat with more than a hundred pockets for money, while not having a single idea of how the money in the wizarding world looked like, the bloody owl was still picking at the coat.

Finally, and certainly not thanks to the owl, Haley pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins, she looked at Hagrid, but seeing as he was still trying to suffocate himself in the sofa. Haley just hold up the coins to the owl, hoping that the owl was trustworthy enough. The owl was certainly smart, it tapped one of the little bronze coins five times. Haley assumed that the owl wanted five bronze coins and put the money into a small leather pouch tied to the owl's leg. The owl seemed content, picked at the coat one more time and flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched. Haley was a bit annoyed; couldn't the man have woken up just a little bit earlier?

'I gave the owl five bronze coins, that's the right price, isn't it?' Haley asked Hagrid.

'Yeah, that's right. Five Knuts. Best be off, Haley, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter Londan an'buy yer stuff fer school.'

Haley looked at the coins. 'Um – Hagrid? I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night – he won't pay for me to go and learn magic.'

Hagrid laughed it off, 'Don't worry about that. D'yeh think ter parents didn't leave yeh anything?'

Haley was confused. According to Hagrid her parent's house was blown up. Where did they keep their gold? 'Where are we going to get money, then? Do wizards have banks?'

Hagrid chuckled, 'Smart girl, Wizards have only one bank. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'

'_Goblins?_'

'Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mes with Goblins, Haley. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visti Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin'you – getting' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see.'

Haley followed Hagrid out of the hut on to the rock. Luckily the sky was clear and it wasn't storming anymore. Haley looked around but couldn't find another boat. Maybe Hagrid had hidden it in one of his coat pockets. 'How did you get here?'

'Flew,' said Hagrid.

Haley somehow had trouble imagining Hagrid floating in the air. '_Flew?_'

'Yeah – but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'

Haley eyed the boat suspiciously she knew that the boat could hold both Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but still, Hagrid was _huge_. They managed to squeeze in the little boat, and Hagrid, after Haley promised him she wouldn't say anything, tapped the boat twice with his pink umbrella and they sped off towards land, without having to row.

As they were sailing. Hagrid told Haley about Gringotts, and stupid ministers who couldn't do their job without pelting Dumbledore with owls.

On the way to the train station Hagrid attracted a lot of attention, both because of his height and his habit of pointing to perfectly ordinary things, like parking meters, with huge enthusiasm. When they got on the train, even more people were staring. Hagrid took up two seats and began knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent, while talking happily about his dream of having his own dragon.

'Still got yer letter, Haley?' he asked as he counted stitches. 'There's a list of everything you need.'

Haley took out the list she'd put away last night and read it again:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Haley still felt an urge to laugh when she saw the name of the school, but concentrated on the other things. 'Can we buy all this in London?' she wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

* * *

Haley had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. Haley watched and listened with amusement as Hagrid got stuck in a ticket barrier and complained loudly about seats that were too small and trains that were too slow. He was grumbling about Muggles and their strange inventions, as they reached central London. It was lucky that she was with Hagrid, Haley thought, as everyone always shuffled away quickly when they saw Hagrid, it didn't take long to reach their destination.

'This is it,' said Hagrid, coming to a halt, 'the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.'

Their destination seemed to be a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Haley was thinking that maybe it wasn't so hard to become famous in the wizarding world, as the pub certainly wasn't the usual type of a popular bar. She noticed that the people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Which was probably true, Haley thought. The pub was probably charmed so that it can only be seen by magical people. Before she could ask Hagrid if this was true or not, she was steered inside.

A lot of strange people were sitting in the pub, and it certainly looked like as if the business was going well. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, 'The usual, Hagrid?'

But Hagrid refused, clapping his great hand on Haley's shoulder. Unwittingly diverting the attention to Haley.

'Good Lord,'said the barman, peering at Haley, 'is this – can this be -?'

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Haley fidgeted, everyone's eyes were on her, staring.

'Bless my soul,' whispered the Barman, as if he saw an angel. 'Haley Potter… what an honour.'

And suddenly Haley was assaulted with hands and greetings. One man even fainted after shaking hands with her. But Haley saw that not everyone was happy to see her. There was a shady couple who shook her hand coolly, and Haley felt as if they only did it to avoid the attention they would receive if they were the only ones who didn't shook hands.

'Haley Potter... it's my... pleasure.' the arrogant looking man said. A look at the expression of the man's face told Haley "pleasure" wasn't the word the man wanted to use. The blond woman beside him nodded coolly to her and they slipped away. Like a pair of snakes.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes were twitching, and Haley would have considered running away if the pub wasn't so crowded. Twitching eyes reminded her of Uncle Vernon, and it was never a good sign. However Hagrid seemed to know him.

'Professor Quirrell! Fancy seein' yer here.' Hagrid introduced him as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Haley didn't know much about the subject Defence against the Dark Arts, but somehow the stuttering man didn't look like he could defend himself against anything.

After another ten minutes of handshaking Hagrid finally steered her away. He led her through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella again and began counting the bricks in the wall above the dustbin. When he found the brick he was looking for he wapped it three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick quivered, a small hole appeared in the middle – it grew wider and wider – a second later it was a archway large enough even for Hagrid, which led to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

Haley was thinking that this brick tapping was a rather useless safety measure. As she assumed that only magical people could see the Leaky Cauldron and go in there. So there wasn't a chance that a Muggle would find this archway. What was the point of the brick tapping?

But Hagrid was beaming at her. 'Welcome to Diagon Alley.' he boomed happily.

Although Haley wasn't impressed with the entrance of Diagon Alley, Diagon Alley itself was a sight to see. There were book shops, pet shops, shops for clothes and shops for strange things Haley had never heard of. Haley watched the people doing shopping. A plump red-haired woman outside and apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed complaining about the price of _dragon liver_.

Hagrid steered her to a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops, which he introduced at Gringotts the wizarding bank. He pointed to a creature standing beside the burnished bronze doors, 'Look Haley, that's a goblin, never mess with 'em, and never bet with them.'

The goblin was about a head shorter than Haley. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed when they walked in but also watched them calculatingly. Inside was a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting behind a long counter. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid went for a free counter.

'Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Ms Haley Potter's safe.' Hagrid began searhing his pockets for the key. The goblin was watching disdainfully as Hagrid dumped a handful of mouldy dog biscuits on the counter, and Haley wrinkled her nose. Fortunately she didn't came across that pocket when she was searching for Hagrid's money.

Finally, Hagrid pulled out a tiny golden key, which the goblin examined closely.

'Is this the first time Ms Potter visited her vault?' the goblin asked.

When Haley nodded, the goblin grabbed something from beneath the counter and gave it to her. It was a small leather pouch. 'You can put your money in there.' The goblin said. 'Griphook will take you down to your vault. Griphook!'

'Oh, wait. I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore.' Hagrid said. 'It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.' Haley thought that wizards really liked to confuse people with their You-Know-Who's and You-Know-Whats, when you _didn't _know who and what. But the goblin seemed to know. He read the letter carefully and called for another goblin to take Hagrid to the You-don't- know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen.

Haley and Hagrid followed their goblins toward the same door leading off the hall. 'What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?' Haley asked.

'Can't tell yeh that,' Hagrid said mysteriously. 'Very secret.'

They went through the doors and were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook and the other goblin whistled and two small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. Hagrid told Haley he would meet her at the entrance and told her to go with Griphook. She climbed in one of the carts with Griphook and they went off. Haley had never been in a rollercoaster, but she thought that the cart ride resembled one, if only there were loopings...

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door and waved Haley in, he himself remained standing at the door. Inside her vault Haley saw mounds of golden coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts. Haley stared, she had never seen so much money in her whole life.

'Um, sir?' Haley didn't know how to address the goblin. 'Could you explain how this monetary system works?' For she really didn't have an idea of how much she should take.

'The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the Bronze ones are Knuts.' The goblin explained. 'Seventeen silver goes into one Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.'

Griphook also told her how much he thought she would need for a few terms, and after Haley had put it into her pouch, which remained as light as it had been before, they went into the cart again. Hagrid was already waiting for her at the entrance of Gringotts. He was looking rather green.

'Are you all right, Hagrid?' Haley asked concerned.

'Don' worry 'bout me, I always get sick in those stupid carts.' Hagrid grumbled. 'We'll go buy ye a wand first. The most important thing a witch or wizard needs.'

The wand shop was narrow and shabby. The peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Mr Ollivander was an old man with wide, pale eyes shining like moons. He stared piercingly at Haley. 'Ah Ms Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you.' He then continues to tell Haley about her parents' wands. He seemed to remember every detail. Her mother apparently had a wand which was nice for charm work, while his father preferred transfiguration.

'Well, I say your father preferred it, but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard or witch.'

Then Mr Ollivander saw Hagrid. 'Ah Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. Your wand had to be custom made, hadn't it? Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it? It's a shame it got snapped in half when you got expelled.'

Hagrid shuffled, and Haley noticed he grabbed his pink umbrella. 'Yes, it was. I've still got the pieces, though – Bur I don't use them sir!' that last bit was added when Mr Ollivander glanced at him sharply.

Mr Ollivander let a tape measure measure Haley's wand arm. And went to get a wand. 'Now Ms Potter, try this one, just take it and swish.' Haley swished, the stool Hagrid was sitting on exploded and Mr Ollivander quickly put out the fire with a spell that sounded like _aguamenti_. 'No, no this one won't do.' He snatched it out of Haley's hand and have her another wand. Haley was just raising her arm to swish, when it was snatched out her arm again.

Haley didn't know what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. She tried more than two dozen wands, put some more things on fire and managed to turn Hagrids hair blue, but none of the wands chose her apparently. But Mr Ollivander seemed to become more happy as he pulled more wands from the shelves. Haley wondered if he charged the time too.

'Tricky customer eh? But don't worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'

Haley took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, and swished it, a stream of red and gold sparks shot out the wand like fireworks. Hagrid and Mr Ollivander applauded.

'Well Ms Potter, this proves again, that we can expect many great things from you.' He put Haley's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

'Um, excuse me sir, why does my wand prove my worth as a witch?' Haley was confused.

'Ah Ms Potter, I remember every wand I've sold. Every single wand and I also remember the core I used for each wand. No two Ollivander wands are the same. And every wand has a core from a different unicorn, dragon or phoenix. But it so happens that the phoenix whose tail is in your wand also gave another feather, just on other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you your scar.' Mr Ollivander was looking at Haley with his pale eyes. 'thirteen and a half inches. Yew. It's curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch or wizard. And as He Who Must Not Be Named did terrible but great things. I think it can be expected if you will do great things too.'

Haley shivered. She paid for her wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

'Now, yeh need to buy yer uniforms, we'll go to Madam Malkin. Do yer mind if I go buy some lunch while yer fitting?' Haley shook her head, she was rather hungry.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. She took one look at Haley, assumed correctly that it was for Hogwarts and steered her to the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while he was being fitted. The blond boy reminded Haley of the shady pair from the Leaky Cauldron. He just seemed to scream "Look at me, I'm rich and snotty!" Haley reprimanded herself. She really shouldn't judge people based on their appearance. But the boy seemed to judge her as well; he eyed her up and down as Madam Malkin stood Haley on a stool next to him and began fitting her.

Apparently Haley was deemed worthy enough to be talked to, as the boy said: 'Hello, you're going to Hogwarts too?'

'Yes.' Haley said, he sounded snotty too.

'My father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands.' The boy said. He spoke in a bored, drawling voice.

'I thought the wand chooses the wizard,' Haley said. 'Don't you need to be there yourself to test your wand?'

The boy looked as if he was surprised that Haley was questioning his family's shopping method. 'Well, yes, but mother needed something to do while she is waiting for me. Anyway, After that I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think it's ridiculous that first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.'

'But what's the point of having a broom, when you aren't allowed to fly on it?' The boy reminded Haley strongly of Dudley, although he at least seemed to have brains.

'Well, I'll be able to show it off. Have _you_ got your own broom.' The boy went on.

'No, I don't see the point of having one, if I am not allowed to fly on it.' Haley didn't even know _how_ to fly, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

'So you don't play Quidditch?' Haley didn't have time to answer before the boy was talking again. '_I_ do, and I'm quite good, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Know what house you'll be in yet?'

'No.' said Haley, feeling more stupid by the minute. She hated feeling stupid. Being stupid was Dudley's job.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Mmm,' Haley said. She made the resolve to buy some books about Quidditch and Hogwarts, so she could read up.

'What's your surname anyway?' the boy asked. But before Haley could answer the witch who was fitting the boy was finished. 'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose.' drawled the boy and left.

Haley sighed, relieved that she didn't have to talk to the blond boy anymore. 'Madam, do you also sell normal clothes?' Haley asked, seeing the opportunity to free herself from having to wear those horrible hand-me-downs of Dudley. 'Of course, dear. Do you want casual robes or casual Muggle clothes?' Madam Malkin smiled, looking at the much too spacious t-shirt Haley was wearing.

'Both I suppose.' Haley answered. Madam Malkin was kind enough to pick out clothes for Haley, as she herself didn't really have a fashion sense, seeing as she grew up wearing Dudley's old clothes and was brought up by Aunt Petunia and her horrible flower dresses.

'Green will look great on you, dear, they match with your lovely eyes. And dark colour brings your eyes out more.' Madam Malkin advised as she wrapped up Haley's new clothes leaving one pair out, so Haley could immediately change into them.

'Thank you, Madam. Do you also know, if Diagon Alley has an optometrist?' Haley wanted to be able to see properly when she went to Hogwarts. Madam Malkin smiled and gave her the name of the shop.

* * *

Hagrid had bought them sandwiches for lunch, and when they had eaten. He said: 'Now we only have to buy yer books, I already bought yer potions supplies fer yeh, while you were at Madam Malkins.'

'Oh Hagrid, could we go to the optometrist too? I really need glasses.' Haley asked quickly , before she was steered away again.

Hagrid blinked. 'I s'ppose we could, it would be a shame though, covering up your eyes with glasses.'

The optometrist agreed with Hagrid. 'You have really beautiful eyes, Ms Potter, such an unusual bright colour. But you do need something for your eyesight. We have a potion to correct your eyesight, but you need to be at least fourteen to be able to safely use it.'

'Well, then I'll only have to wear glasses till then, won't I?' Haley asked.

'Yes, yes. I advise you to pick glasses with thin frames, or no frames at all, though, because you have a small face.' Haley picked out a pair of walnut-shaped glasses with thin silver frames, which complemented her face, and didn't cover up her eyes.

* * *

Haley was going crazy in the book shop. She wanted to know all about the wizarding world, and bought a lot extra books which weren't on the list. Among those books were: _Quidditch through the ages_, _Hogwarts: A history_ and _Modern Magical History_.

Haley tried to buy a book with curses and hexes to try on Dudley, but Hagrid dragged her away.

'I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.'

'I'm not sayin'that's not a good idea, but you'll get into trouble if yer use magic in the Muggle world. And that fat Muggle isn't worth it.'

* * *

'Ah, yeh will want a pet. I'll buy yer an animal fer yer birthday' Hagrid suddenly said, and dragged Hayley the _Magical Menagerie._ 'Well, what kind of pet do yeh want? I wouldn't choose a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago. I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I would choose an owl, they're dead useful. But it's your birthday, so you may pick.'

Haley would never in her life willingly choose a toad as pet, and thanks to Mrs Figg she had an aversion against cats. 'I think I would like an owl, Hagrid.'

Hagrid beamed, 'Told ye, all the kids want owls, the we better go to Eeylops, they have the best owls there.' And Haley was dragged away again. Twenty minutes later Haley was the owner of a beautiful female snowy owl, who was sleeping with her head under her wing. She kept thanking Hagrid. And Hagrid waved it away, 'Don'mention it. Just remember to send me letters.'

* * *

People in Muggle London were staring again. This time not only at Hagrid but also at Haley, because of the strange packages and the snowy owl they had with them. Hagrid noticed that Haley was feeling uncomfortable under all the gazes, and chuckled, 'Yer better get used to it, You're famous, a lot more people will be starin' at you Hogwarts.'

That didn't soothe Haley. 'Everyone thinks I'm special. I'm famous for something I can't even remember. All those people expect great things. But I'm just an eleven-year old girl.'

Hagrid smiled softly. 'Don' you worry, Hayley. Yeh'll learn fast enough. With parents like yours, I know yeh'll be one of the best witches at Hogwarts. Just be yerself, yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts.'

Before Hagrid said goodbye he handed Haley another envelope. 'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts. First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Owl me if you have any problems with the Dursleys, I'll be happy to give that Uncle of yeh an pigtail too… see yeh soon Haley.'


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: You're as stupid as Dudley if you think I'm J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

Haley's last month with the Dursleys was quiet. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pretended that she didn't exist; they didn't even force her to do chores. Their attitudes became a bit depressing after a while, but at least Dudley's reaction to Haley was amusing. He was now so scared of her that ran out of the room with his hands on his butt every time she entered.

That didn't happen often though, as Haley kept to her room. Her schoolbooks were interesting, and she had already read them all. She couldn't wait to try out a few spells, but remembered that Hagrid said she shouldn't. She did try to make a few potions though, it was a lot like cooking. She made a few easy nutrient potions, and they seemed to be working, as Haley looked healthier and grew a few inches, although she was still underweight.

She read about Hogwarts, and the four houses. She didn't think Hufflepuff would be that bad. Loyalty was a good trait. Ravenclaw sounded like a good house for her but Hagrid told her that her parents were Gryffindors. And the blonde boy from Madam Malkins said that he expected to be sorted into Slytherin as his whole family was in Slytherin. So maybe it was a bit hereditary, although she couldn't understand how braveness could be inherited.

She had tried to sort Dudley, but as he certainly wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, didn't have any ambitions, wasn't hard-working and screamed like an idiot every time he saw her. She really didn't know in which house Dudley could be sorted in.

Harry's owl was really as useful as Hagrid told her she would be. Haley had named her Hedwig. She kept her promise to Hagrid and exchanged letters with him. At first Haley thought it refreshing to write with a quill, but after the freshness wore off, she thought a normal ball point pen was much more convenient. She decided that she would take a few with her to Hogwarts.

As Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still furious about Dudley's pig tail, Haley didn't dare to ask for a lift to the train station. She thought about taking a taxi, but she only had wizarding money and no Muggle money. She was still musing about this, when Hedwig came back with a letter from Hagrid. Stroking Hedwig she suddenly gained an idea. Taking out a piece of parchment, she took a ballpoint and began writing.

* * *

Five hours later Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter and a pouch on Haley's lap. Haley smiled seeing the pouch and opened the letter.

_GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_Included with this letter are 25 pounds, which is the equivalent of 5 Galleons._

_The amount has been taken from vault 687, the Potter vault._

_We look forward to do business with you again,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_President of Gringotts_

Haley counted the money in the pouch and smiled again, her lift to the train station was arranged.

* * *

Haley woke at five o' clock the first of September and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She checked her luggage for the fifth time, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. And went downstairs. To her surprise Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were there already. It turned out that the Dursleys were going to the hospital to have Dudley's tail removed. Haley wondered how they explained about the pigs tail to the doctors.

It was a very tense breakfast, Dudley was fidgeting in his seat, Aunt Petunia ate with pursed lips, and Uncle Vernon was glaring at Haley, clearly thinking about the surgery. Haley was wondering if she should say goodbye or not. But decided not to, as Uncle Vernon was now glaring at her trunk and Hedwig, it would be much safer to get out of the house as soon as possible.

* * *

Haley reached King's Cross at half past ten. The taxi chauffeur was kind enough to help Haley load her trunk on a trolley. And Haley wheeled it into the station, as she reached platform nine and ten, she suddenly realized she didn't know how to get on platform nine and three-quarters. It wasn't described in _Hogwarts: a History_ or in any of the other books.

Haley was just beginning to panic when a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying.

'- packed with Muggles, of course-'

Haley swung around. The speaker was a plump woman, who Haley remembered seeing at the apothecary, she had four boys, two of the were twins, and one little girl with her. Each of the boys was pushing a trunk like Haley's – and one of them had an owl.

Haley decided to follow them as they walked to the divide between the two platforms. She was near enough to hear what they were saying.

'All right, Percy, you go first.'

The one that looked like the oldest boy walked to the divide and vanished as he reached the divide. Haley blinked. So she didn't need to tap it with her wand, only walk into it.

'Fred, you next,' the woman said. Pointing to one of the twins, who seemed to be about 2 years older than Haley.

'I'm not Fred, I'm George,' the boy said. 'Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?' Haley was a little appalled at how he talked to his mother, but could see he was joking. The woman couldn't though. 'Sorry, George, dear.'

'Only joking, I am Fred,' laughed the boy, and off he went. His twin, George apparently, followed suit.

Haley walked over to the woman, if she was going to run at the divide, better to be sure that it was safe. 'Excuse me, ma'am.' She said to the plump woman.

'Hullo, dear,' the woman smiled kindly, and sensing what Haley was going to ask she said: 'First time at Hogwarts? Ron's a first-year too.' She pointed to the last and youngest of her sons, a tall, thin and gangling, freckled redhead. 'Now you want to know how to reach the platform, don't you?'

Haley nodded. The woman smiled again 'Don't worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.'

Haley thought it would be a lot less scary if she _didn't _ran at the barrier. So she just walked to the barrier, thinking that if the gang of redheads wasn't splattered, she wouldn't be either.

She didn't feel anything as she walked through the barrier, it was as if the barrier wasn't even there. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. It was already five to eleven so Haley decided it was better to go on the train. Haley pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She was trying _and failing_ to lift her trunk up the steps, when one of the red-haired twins popped up.

'Hiya, need a hand?' the twin twinkled at her.

'Yes, please.' Haley smiled gratefully; she'd already dropped the trunk on her toes twice.

'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'

With the twins' help, Haley's trunk was tucked safely away in a corner of the compartment.

'Thanks for your help. You are?' Even as Haley already knew their names, it seemed polite to ask. Besides she wanted to know which twin was which. She had already seen a few subtle, _very _subtle differences between them.

'Fred Weasley, at your service, milady.' Fred bowed. He had a deeper voice than the other one, George, and seemed to be more outspoken.

'George Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle.' George kissed her hand.

'And you are?' they chorused.

'Haley Potter, nice to meet you.' Haley laughed as the twins gawped at her. She had feeling that it was a rare sight to see them open-mouthed and wished she had a camera.

'Are you really?' Fred asked. Haley arched one eyebrow. Did he think she didn't know her own name? Before she could make a remark. The twins were called. 'Fred? George? Are you there?'

'Coming, Mum!' with a last look at Haley, they hopped off the train.

Haley sat down next to the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform, and thanks to the open window, hear what they were saying.

'Where's Percy?' the mother asked.

'He's coming right now.'

The oldest boy came stirding into sight. He had already changed into his Hogwarts robes and Haley noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

'Can't stay long, Mother,' he said pompously in a formal tone. 'I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –'

'Oh, are you a _Prefect_, Percy?' Fred exclaimed with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'

'Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said George. 'Once – '

'Or twice –'

'A minute –'

'All summer –'

'Oh, shut up.' said Percy, annoyed. As Haley laughed.

Percy walked away, after being kissed on the cheek by his mother. The mother turned to the twins, and Haley listened as she reprimanded them, clearly the twins were troublemakers.

'Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?' Fred said, obviously trying to turn the conversation to a different subject. 'You know that black-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?'

'Who?'

'Haley Potter!'

The little girl squealed. 'Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see her, Mum? Please?'

'You've already seen her, Ginny, and I doubt the poor girl wants to be gawked at. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?'

'We helped her lift her trunk on the train, heavy trunk that was, and she introduced herself. Didn't see her scar though, her bangs covered it.'

'Poor dear – I already wondered why she was all alone. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get on to the platform.'

'And she's cute. But never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?'

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

'I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school.'

'All right, keep your hair on. _I_ won't ask, but others probably will.'

A whistle sounded and the boys clambered on the train. The train began to move and Haley saw the boys' mother and their sister waving.

The compartment door slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. 'Mind if I sit here?' he asked. 'Everywhere else seems to be full.'

Haley nodded and the boy sat down gratefully. He glanced curiously at Haley and then tried to pretend he wasn't looking at her. The twins were back. 'Hey Ron. We're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'

Ron mumbled something, looking spooked at the mention of a giant tarantula, and Fred turned to Haley. 'Haley, this is Ron, our brother. Take care of him. We'll see you later, then.' The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

'Are you really Haley Potter?' Ron blurted out. Haley considered saying no, just to see how he would react, but nodded anyway.

'Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. Can I see your scar?' Ron asked excitedly.

Haley pulled back her fringe to show the scar. Ron stared.

'I can't remember anything about it though.' Haley said, before Ron could ask about Voldemort. Ron's mother was right, she didn't want reminding of Voldemort.

'Are all your family wizards?' Haley asked turning the attention away from herself.

'Er – yes, I think so,' said Ron. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'Why?'

Ron seemed to be confused, so Haley rephrased her question. 'Why don't you talk about him?'

'Er – I actually don't know… I'll ask dad.'

Haley decided to let the matter drop and asked another question. 'So tell me about your brothers.'

The next thirty minutes Haley learned that Ron had 5 older brothers, two of them who already graduated from Hogwarts. The whole Weasley family had been in Gryffindor, and they were very poor.

'Percy got an owl when he was made_ Prefect_,I got his old pet rat, Scabbers.' Ron showed Haley a fat grey, sleeping rat.

'Boring isn't it? He's really useless.' Ron said sadly.

'Well, ditch that thing somewhere and ask for another pet.' Now Haley wasn't a cruel person usually, and she rather liked animals. But something about the rat ticked her off.

'I can't just ditch it somewhere. I'll need to have an excuse. Besides we don't have really have money for a new pet.' That last part was mumbled really softly.

Haley was thinking for a moment, then her face brightened up. 'I know! Let's feed him to Hedwig. Hedwig likes to eat rats. And I'll pay you for feeding her, as compensation.'

Ron thought for a minute, then deciding it was a good deal he nodded and handed Scabbers to Haley. 'Okay, Let's do that.'

Haley opened Hedwig's cage and was just about to feed a squirming Scabbers (he woke up), to Hedwig when the compartment door was slided open. Three boys came in and Haley recognized the middle one at once. It was the snotty Slytherin wannabe from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

'Is it true?' the boy asked. 'They're saying all down the train that Haley potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

Haley wondered who were saying it, as far as she knew, only the Weasley twins knew she was in this compartment. 'Yes.' She confirmed. She looked at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean, they would just fit in with Dudley's gang.

The pale boy noticed Haley looking and said. 'These are Crabbe and Goyle. Don't mind them. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Haley was reminded of those James Bond films Dudley was fan of. Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Malfoy glared at him.

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.'

He turned back to Haley. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'

He held out his hand to shake, but Scabbers who was still being held by Haley, decided just then to squirm even more. He slipped out of Haley's grasp and jumped on Malfoy's arm, biting him. Malfoy screamed and started swinging his arm hysterically trying to shake Scabbers of. When Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, Malfoy didn't wait for Haley's answer turned around and left, his two bodyguards following him.

'Wow, Scabbers isn't completely useless after all.' Haley said. 'He got us rid of Malfoy.' She thought for a moment, 'Still want to feed him to Hedwig, or do you want to keep him?'

'I'll keep him, maybe I can set him upon Fred and George.' Ron said, eyes lighting up at the thought of Scabbers biting his brothers.

'Okay, I'll feed Hedwig some owl treats then.'

The door slid open again, and this time a round-faced boy appeared with a bushy haired girl besides him.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' the girl said

Ron shook his head. Haley spoke up: 'Couldn't you ask one of the prefects to summon it? I've read about summon spells. Everyone above fourth year should be able to do it.

The girl slapped her forehead. 'Oh how could I've forgotten it, I've read about it too. Come one Neville. I heard the prefect's compartment is at the head of the train.' She dragged the boy named Neville with her and went off.

A few minutes later Neville and the girl were back. Neville was holding his toad. 'Found it, thanks' Neville smiled at them.

'We haven't been introduced yet, have we? This is Neville Longbottom, I am Hermione Granger. And you are?' The girl looked at them expectantly.

'Ron Weasley'

'Haley Potter, nice to meet you.'

Hermione gasped. 'Are you really? I've read all about you of course. Did you know that you are mentioned in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_?

'I know I am in _Modern Magical History_, but I didn't know about the other books. I wouldn't believe those books though. I've read a book that said my being a vampire was the reason I survived the Avada Kedavra. I don't know about other creatures, but I assure you, I am no vampire.'

Hermione blushed. Neville and Ron laughed and the ice was broken. They were chatting happily, when Fred and George appeared again.

'Hiya Ron, Haley. Other First-years we don't know.' Fred said .

'What are you doing here? I thought you went off to find your friends.' Ron asked.

George grinned. 'It doesn't take that long to take a look at that huge, hairy tarantula.'

Ron shivered. 'I hate you guys.'

'Aw, don't say that Ronniekins. We came here especially to tell you that we are almost at Hogwarts now. And that you had better change in your uniform. But we won't bother, next time.' said Fred.

'How do you know?' Ron asked, looking suspiciously at Fred and George who weren't wearing their school robes yet.

'We went to the train driver and asked.' said George.

'Now be good little gentlemen and leave this compartment so these lovely ladies can change.' said Fred and he dragged Ron out of the compartment. George and Neville followed.

Hermione and Haley changed into their school robes, and let the boys in so that they could change.

The train began slowing down, and a voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

Haley's stomach lurched with nerves, Ron was looking pale under his freckles, Hermione was double-checking her luggage and Neville was holding his toad, Trevor, tightly.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. When Haley got down the train she heard a familiar voice: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Haley?' Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Ron, Hermione and Neville stared open-mouthed at him.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!'

Fred and George waved them off. And slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of spoke much.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.'

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. All the first-years exclaimed in unison. It really was a wonderful sight.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Haley, Ron, Hermione and Neville shared one.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the smooth lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smototh, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? Good.' Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: *sighs* No Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter Seven: The sorting hat**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Haley's first thoutht was that this was not someone to cross.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the one at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Haley could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Haley didn't like physical contact with people, too many bad memories of Dudley beating her, but it was unavoidable in a small room like this.

Professor McGonagall started to make a welcome speech and lectured them about some rules and the four houses. None of which was new to Haley, who had read books about Hogwarts and the four founders. Still it was polite to listen.

' – will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours. The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Haley saw Professor McGonagall looking at Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and at one of Malfoy's bodyguards, Crabbe if her memory served her right, whose face was covered in chocolate.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber. Haley helped Neville unfasten his cloak. Neville was shaking too much to do it himself. 'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' he asked Ron.

'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'

Haley laughed. 'Of course he was, why didn't you ask your parents, or someone else who doesn't joke around? You come from a wizards' family.'

Ron looked a bit embarrassed. Neville was choking his toad. He clearly only heard the first part of what Ron was saying. Haley looked around everyone else looked terrified too. Didn't the pureblood families tell their children about the sorting ceremony? Hermione was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Oh please, they wouldn't be sorted on knowledge alone. She was just about to cut Hermione off when several people behind her screamed.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat monk was saying, 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -'

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?'

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered. Most were too busy staring open-mouthed at the ghosts.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. About to be sorted, I suppose?'

A few people nodded mutely.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

'Now form a line and follow me.' said Professor McGonagall to the first-years. Excitement and anticipation filled Haley, she always liked those personality tests and really wanted to know how the sorting ceremony would sort her, because labels never really fitted her. She stepped into the line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The books didn't do the Great Hall justice. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Haley couldn't help but think that silver tableware was much nicer, same with jewelry. She never had any jewelry, but she knew she preferred platinum or silver.

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall ked the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Haley looked upwards to study the famous ceiling of Hogwarts' Great Hall. It was very beautiful indeed, like you were looking at the real sky. She was not the only one who was looking at the ceiling, and Haley heard Hermione whisper about reading about the ceiling in _Hogwarts: A History. _She clearly hadn't read the whole book though, because otherwise she would know they weren't sorted based on their knowledge of spells.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On the top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Haley would have washed it, it wasn't like the hat wouldn't work anymore if it was washed, was it?

When everyone was silent the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!'_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the hour tables and the became quite still again.

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' whispered Ron to Haley. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll. I worried for nothing!'

Haley smiled. 'I told you, you should have asked somebody else. And you can still worry about lice, who knows how many people already tried on that hat.'

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. And she started calling out names. Every time someone was sorted, the table of the chosen house would erupt in cheers.

'Finch-Fletchey, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Finnigan, Seamus!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Granger, Hermione!' Hermione walked eagerly over to the stool and put the hat on.

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Haley frowned, she though Hermione would have been a Ravenclaw.

'Greengrass, Daphne!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally decided on 'GRYFFINDOR!' Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.' Who was a Ravenclaw.

A lot more names were called, including strange names like Parkinson. It must be wonderful to be named after a disease. Haley thought sarcastically. Well, maybe she was related to James Parkinson, who the disease was named after.

'Potter, Haley!' And finally it was her turn. As she stepped forward, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

'_Potter_, did she say?'

'_The_ Haley Potter?'

The last thing Haley saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

'I don't have lice you know,' said a small voice in her ear. 'It wasn't very polite of you to think that.'

'I am sorry, I insulted you. I was just teasing Ron.' Haley apologized to the hat.

'Well you're forgiven. I like difficult puzzles, and you're definitely a very difficult one. Plenty of courage. Not a bad mind. There's a lot of talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… you are the living proof of the saying 'There's a fine line between the Hogwarts Houses.' So where shall I put you? You have the head of a Slytherin, very resourceful and determined. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, loyal and fair. Like I said you're very difficult. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, clever and witty. And the soul of a Gryffindor, brave and daring. Now where shall I put you?'

'I would say the house which has the bigger variety of people. I can't be the only one who has the charistics of more houses.' Haley thought.

'Yes, yes. You're quite right. The Granger girl was one of them. She would have fitted in Ravenclaw too. Well I can scrap Hufflepuff, you're loyal and hard-working enough, but Hufflepuff won't be able to do much for you. Hmmm… that leaves three other houses to choose from.'

'Luckily, I never really liked yellow. Otherwise I would have been sadly disappointed.' Haley couldn't help but remark.

'I agree, yellow doesn't do you much justice. Blue doesn't do anything. Green fits your eyes though. And red will look really nice with your black hair. I guess Ravenclaw is off too then.'

'Wait you are sorting me based on _colours_?' Haley thought disbelievingly.

'Special cases, special ways. Now Slytherin or Gryffindor ?'

'Well, I like silver more than gold. If you still want to base it on colour.' Haley thought. 'But then again, I don't approve of this way of sorting people.'

'Nonsense, gold fits you really well. That decides it, you wanted the house with the most variety and I have placed more difficult people in GRYFFINDOR!' The last word was shouted to the whole Hall.

Haley couldn't believe it, did the hat really sort her based on _colours?_ And what did the hat mean with its last sentence? She was musing about it and didn't notice that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. She did, however, hear the Weasley twins yell: 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' and had to smile. She didn't mind Gryffindor. The Weasley twins were much better company than Malfoy's bodyguards.

Haley was sat down next to Fred and opposite the ghost in the ruff. Fred smiled at her, giving Haley a warm feeling like she just drank a cup of hot chocolate. The ghost patted her arm, giving Haley a cold feeling like she had just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

Haley looked at the High Table. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who gave her the thumbs-up. Haley grinned back. And there, in the centre of the high Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Haley recognized him at once form the books she'd read about powerful witches and wizards.

Haley turned her attention back to the sorting. It was almost Ron's turn. He looked pale green by now. Was he really that nervous? What was he afraid of? That the twins would tease him if he wasn't in Gryffindor? They had more opportunity to tease him is he _was_ in Gryffindor.

But Ron hadn't need to worry. The Sorting hat had barely touched his head when it shouted: 'GRYFFINDOR!' It probably had enough practice with the Weasleys.

Ron collapsed into the chair next to her. The twins both clapped on his back _hard_. And Percy congratulated him pompously.

Blaise Zabini was the last one to be sorted. And when the Sorting Hat made him a Slytherin, Profesoor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here there are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!' and he sat back down.

Haley wondered if he was insane or not. But decided that someone who defeated a Dark Lord had the right to be a bit mad. As long as he didn't harm anyone with his insanity.

Suddenly the dishes in front of her were piled with food. Haley looked around. Ron was already stuffing his mouth with potatoes. Percy was loading his plate with vegetables. And the twins were arguing about who had the right to the bigger piece of steak. George solved the problem by offering it to Haley.

As Haley was cutting up her steak, the ghost sighed. 'That does look good.'

'Ghosts don't need to eat, do they?' Haley asked.

'No, I don't need to, but one does miss it. I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'

'I know who you are!' Ron said suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

'_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?'

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffled, as if their little chat wasn't going all the way he wanted. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. After receiving stunned looks from the first-years he flipped his head back on his neck and said, ' So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost.'

Haley looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look to pleased with the seating arrangements.

'How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.

'I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could or wanted, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

As Haley helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk at Ron's side turned to their families. On Haley's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons.

Haley, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and pale skin.

It happened very suddenly. As Quirrell turned his turban towards Haley, the hook-nosed teacher looked straight into Haley's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Haley's forehead.

Haley hissed in pain and clapped a hand to her head. The four Weasleys were looking at her with concern.

'Are you ok?' asked Percy.

'Y-yes, I'm fine.' Haley answered. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the memory of the teacher's look. She couldn't quite decipher it. The eyes were looking conflicted, they had contained feelings of dislike, but also something else. And the two feelings were clearly clashing.

'Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?' she asked the Weasleys.

'That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions.' Percy answered, he started to say something else, but was interrupted by Fred.

'He's a greasy git.' He said

'A greasy, slimy git.' George added.

'A greasy, slimy, smelly git.'

'A greasy, sli – ' Percy cut them off.

'No matter how you think about his appearance. He is still a professor and you shouldn't insult his hygiene.'

'What hygiene?' muttered Fred.

At last , the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

'Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

'The first-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!'

Haley noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Professor Snape wasn't smiling at all.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go! '

And the school bellowed:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the great Hall and up the marble staircase. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels, and hanging tapestries and more staircases. Haley was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards tem they started throwing themselves at him.

Percy explained that that was the doing of Peeves, a poltergeist. And when he asked Peeves to show himself. A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

He only became visible, when Percy threatened him with the Bloody baron.

'Ooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

'Go away, Peeves, Or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks, which would have hit Neville, if Ron and Haley hadn't pulled him aside.

'You want to watch out for peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress,

'Password?' she said.

'_Caput Draconis,'_ said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and hound themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Haley followed Hermione up a spiral staircase, and at the top of it they found their beds at last: Four four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Too tired to talk much, Haley pulled on her new nightgown, grateful that her classmates wouldn't see her in aunt Petunia's horrible nightgown, and fell into bed.

She heard the two other Gryffindor girls giggle about something, but she quickly fell asleep.

**AN: I thought about putting Haley into Ravenclaw. But decided against it, because I like Hermione and the Weasleys too much. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Potions Master

**Disclaimer:** I wish Harry Potter was mine, but my wishes never come true.

**Chapter Eight: The Potions Master**

Over the next few days Haley experienced how irritating it was to be famous. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. Haley wished they wouldn't, because it was difficult enough to find the way to her classes. Of course some of the upperclassmen were kind enough to give directions while they stared at her. Hufflepuffs were always ready to help. And luckily Fred and George taught her a few shortcuts to the classrooms.

Haley also experienced for the first time in her life how it was to have friends. Dudley has always chased potential friends away from her, but now without Dudley, Haley discovered that a lot of people wanted to be her friend. Of course Haley was aware of the fact that most of them only wanted to be her friend because of her fame, but she managed to become quite good friends with Hermione, Neville and Ron. Actually they were like the group of misfits. Lavender and Parvati bonded immediately over their mutual hobby, gossiping. And Dean and Seamus got along well with each other. The same could not be said about Ron and Hermione. They were constantly at odds with each other. And Neville or Haley had to play the go-between.

Neville and Ron were always late for breakfast, because according to Hermione, they were boys. According to Dean, they were both just very difficult to wake up.

Friday was a memorable day. Dean and Seamus finally managed to wake the two sleeping beauties up on time.

'Good morning, I am surprised to see you here this early.' Haley greeted, when Ron and Neville sat down opposite her.

Ron grunted and Neville laughed embarrassed. 'What have we got today?' he asked as Haley took a vial of nutrient potion out of her bag and drank it.

'Double Potions with the Slytherins,' answered Hermione. 'Snape's the teacher. He was just looking this way. He was looking at you with suspicion, Haley.'

Ron snorted. 'Snape's Head of Slytherin house, he always looks suspiciously at Gryffindors.'

Just then, the post arrived. Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Haley's plate. Haley opened it at once; she hadn't received anything so far.

_Dear Haley, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? You can bring a few friends, if you want. I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Haley smiled and looked at her first friends ever. 'So do you want to come?'

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking the register, he paused at Haley's name.

'Ah, yes, Haley _Potter_.' he sneered her last name. Haley looked at him and saw that Snape was looking at her with the same strange expression she saw at the start-of-term banquet. Today his eyes held more suspicion.

Snape finished calling the names and looked at the class.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

Silence followed this little speech. Snape spoke almost lovingly about potions, and Haley wondered what he would do if he knew that Haley thought Potions was very similar to cooking.

As if he had read her thoughts, Snape suddenly rounded on her.

'Potter!' and again he sneered at her last name. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

_Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood._ The ingredients sounded very familiar to Haley. But she couldn't remember the name of the potion, she remembered what kind of potion it was though. 'A kind of, uhm, sleeping potion, sir?'

Snape sneered. 'Are you asking me or telling me? Can you _tell_ me the name of the potion, Potter.'

It was very difficult to think with Hermione's hand high in the air next to her head. Haley was still trying to come up with the name, when Snape said, 'Well, Miss Potter?'

'I can't remember it, sir.' said Haley.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer. Ignoring Hermione he asked, 'Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

Haley almost sighed in relief, this one she knew. 'The stomach of a goat, sir.'

'And what does a bezoar do?'

'It can cure most poisons, sir.'

Snape nodded, but wasn't satisfied yet.

'And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

Haley was confused. 'Are they not the same plant, sir?'

Snape looked a little bit sour. 'Again, Miss Potter, do not answer me with questions.'

He looked away from Haley and at the class. 'Asphodel and wormwood _do _make a sleeping potion, this potion is so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will indeed save you from most poisons. As an answer to Miss Potter's last question, yes monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'

The second part of the lesson was the practical part. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. This potion was one of the few potions Haley hadn't made at number 4 Privet Drive. Fortunately she was paired with Hermione, and they did fairly well. Haley, being more experienced in preparing ingredients for both cooking and potions, weighed, cut and crushed the ingredients while Hermione took care of everything in the cauldron.

When the potion was boiling quietly on the fire, Haley took the time to look around. It seemed that they were the only ones whose potion was almost finished.

'Don't!' Hermione suddenly shouted in a whisper (if that is possible). Haley turned to look at Hermione. She was looking at Neville and Seamus. 'You have to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills.'

Neville, who was about to drop the quills in the cauldron, which was still on the fire, froze. Seamus quickly took the cauldron away from both the fire and Neville, and added the porcupine quills. Haley sighed in relief, she didn't want to know what would have happened, if Hermione wasn't such a meddler. But she sighed too early. Snape having heard Hermione's whisper-shout, was at their side of the classroom in an instant.

'Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger,' he sneered. 'You should not meddle with other people's business while you haven't finished yours.'

Hermione went red. Haley looked at their own potion, and deciding it was red enough, put some in a vial. 'Our potion is finished, sir.' she said, handing the vial to Snape.

Snape looked at it. 'Acceptable, but the potion would be more effective if it was pink.' He walked away to chew out Ron and Dean.

Hermione looked in her book, and whispered to Haley, 'The pink one is the more advanced version, red is the perfect colour for the basic potion.'

Haley nodded, and wanted to say something when Snape turned his attention on her again. 'Potter, stay after class.'

'Yes sir,' said Haley, and when Snape turned back to the blotched potion of Ron and Dean, she turned to Hermione. 'What did I do?'

Hermione shrugged, gave her a sympathetic look, and turned to try helping Neville and Seamus without being noticed.

'Sir? What did you need me for?' Haley asked hesitantly. Class had ended, and after everyone had stormed out of the dungeons. Haley was left alone with the Potions professor, who was scowling at the vial of potion Ron and Dean had handed in, it was bright purple.

Snape looked at her. Black eyes boring into her green ones.

'What were you drinking at breakfast, Miss Potter?' he asked.

Haley blinked, but couldn't look away. 'What do you mean sir?'

Snape scowled. 'You drank something not provided by school, I saw you taking it out of your bag.'

Hermione was right, Snape _was_ looking at her at breakfast. Did he think she hid alcohol in her bag?

'It- it was a nutrient potion, sir.' Haley said, not understanding why professor Snape wanted to know what she drank.

Snape actually looked a bit surprised at her answer. 'A nutrient potion?'

'Yes sir.' Haley confirmed.

Snape frowned. 'Where did you get the potion, Potter, and why would you need it?'

'I made the potion myself, sir.' This time Haley could tell that Snape was really surprised. 'And as for why I need it, well,' Haley resisted the urge to shrug, the Dursleys hated it when she shrugged her shoulders, of course the Dursleys always hate her, but when she shrugged they hated her even more. 'I am a little – underweight. And a nutrient potion gives you the necessary, well, nutrients.'

Haley fidgeted a little when Snape remained silent and looked her over. Though Haley had been taking the potion for a month, she was still too small and skinny for her age.

'Um, sir?' Haley was feeling very uncomfortable. Snape was still scrutinizing her.

'Let me see this nutrient potion you made.' he said suddenly.

Haley took the vial of nutrient potion, which she had planned to drink at lunch, out of her bag and gave it to him.

Snape looked at the potion, uncorked the vial and sniffed at it, he even took a sip.

'Potter, why are you underweight? Don't you eat at home?' Snape asked after he had inspected the potion thoroughly, his eyes were boring into Haley's again.

'Um - ,' Haley didn't really want to answer that question, she hated questions about the Dursleys. 'You are not the Head of Gryffindor, so you do not really need to know about my home situation, do you?'

Snape narrowed his eyes. 'As a teacher, it is my duty to know about some situations of the students, no matter what house they are in, Miss Potter. Now stop evading the question and answer it.'

'No sir, I do eat at home.' _When the Dursleys allow me to, and Dudley doesn't eat my share._

'Is your family so poor, then, that the food is not enough to feed you properly?.' Snape raised an eyebrow.

'No sir, my uncle has a well paid job.' Snape's eyes were still looking into hers. _There's never enough food in the house, if Dudley lives there._

Haley looked at the eyes of the Potions Master. They didn't hold the dislike, Haley saw earlier. They looked more pensive. Suddenly they changed, again.

'Am I to believe, Miss Potter, that your relatives are responsible for your undernourishment?' Snape asked softly.

_No, I am deliberately starving myself, that's why I am taking nutrient potions_. Haley thought sarcastically. She didn't say anything.

Snape took her silence as a confirmation. He turned and began walking out the classroom, robes billowing. 'Follow me, Miss Potter.'

Snape led her through a lot of corridors, which were luckily enough empty. Finally they arrived at Hogwart's Hospital wing.

'Poppy!' Snape's voice rang through the Hospital wing.

A head popped around the door to the nurse's office. 'Oh for heaven's sake, Severus, could you be any louder?'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'There are no patients yet, Poppy.'

'Never mind that, this is a Hospital wing, and quiet is a must.' the nurse said briskly.

'I thought that was for a library.' Snape remarked dryly.

The nurse called Poppy ignored Snape and turned to look at Haley.

'Oh my, Miss Potter, what brings you here?' Haley didn't need to ask how Poppy knew who she was. Being famous was getting predictable. She didn't need to answer the question either. Snape did.

'Would you be so kind to run a few tests on Miss Potter, and give her a nursing package.'

The nurse didn't ask any questions and immediately waved her wand over Haley, muttering a few spells.

'She is healthy, a little underweight, though.' she said, after a few more test. 'I'll go get the standard package.' She disappeared to her office.

Snape's attention was on Haley again. 'How long have you been taking this potion, Miss Potter?'

'About a month sir.'

'And you are still underweight?' Snape looked incredulous. 'Miss Potter, do your relatives...abuse you?' His voice was strangled.

_No sir, they just neglect me. _'They don't hit me, sir.'

Snape sneered. 'Abuse can be in various forms, they do not need to physically hurt you to abuse you.'

Haley nodded. 'They don't really abuse me, sir. They just... pay more attention to my cousin.'

'They neglect you.' Snape said flatly.

Haley nodded. Obsidian eyes bored into emerald coloured ones.

'They neglect you and deprive you of food. Do they withhold any other basic human rights, Miss Potter?' Snape asked, his eyes unreadable.

_Let's see, I lived in a cupboard and wore Dudley's and Aunt Petunia's hand-me-downs. That's food, clothing and shelter._

'Answer me, Potter!' Snape ordered when Haley remained silent.

Haley looked in her professor's eyes and she blurted out what she was thinking. 'They made me wear hand-me-downs of my cousin and my aunt, and I slept in a cupboard for ten years.' She didn't knew why but when she looked in the Potions Master's eyes, she felt she could trust him. It was like she knew he wouldn't harm her and would take care of her.

'A cupboard?' Snape repeated slowly.

'Yes sir, didn't you know that already? My school letter was addressed to _The Cupboard under the Stairs_.'

Snape looked angry. He was just about ot say something when Poppy the nurse appeared again.

'Right, dear, this is a nursing package, it contains 14 nutrient potions, labelled in two colours, and 21 nutrient pills. Drink the red labelled potions at breakfast and the blue ones at dinner. Take a pill before each meal. You will be given another package each week, until I decide you don't need them anymore. I have put instructions in the package, in case you forget.' The nurse gave a package to Haley, smiling kindly.

Haley nodded. 'Yes ma'am, thank you.'

The nurse smiled. 'Call me Madam Pomfrey, dear.'

Madam Pomfrey turned to Professor Snape and the two exchanged a few unspoken words.

'Miss Potter, do not forget to follow the instructions. You may go now, but I will want to talk about your relatives at another time.' Snape said.

Haley nodded. 'Yes sir. Goodbye madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape.'

When she walked out the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were quietly discussing something. Haley thought she picked up the words _inform, Albus_ and_ disgusting muggles._

Haley met Hermione, Neville and Ron at the Entrance Hall. Neville was looking concerned and Ron was muttering about greasy gits. Hermione was the first to notice Haley.

'Haley!' she squealed, running to her. 'What did Professor Snape want?'

'What did he do to you?' Ron asked.

'Are you okay?' Neville inquired timidly.

Haley laughed. 'I'm ok, Professor Snape didn't do anything. Glad to see you were all so concerned about me.'

'Are you sure? Did he give you detention? Fred and George says he always made them scrub the most filthy and smelly cauldrons without magic.' Ron said.

Haley smiled. 'Really Ron, I'm fine. He didn't give me detention, he just wanted to speak with me about something.'

Hermione understood that Haley didn't want to reveal more. 'Come on, your friend Hagrid is waiting for us.'

They left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Haley knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. The Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, 'Back,Fang – _back_'

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

'Hang on,' he said. _'Back_, Fang.'

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. Still Neville hid behind Hermione staring fearfully at the big dog.

'These are Hermione, Ron and Neville.' Haley introduced her friends to Hagrid.

Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot ad putting rock cakes on to a plate, turned to look at them. He took a glance at Ron's hair and freckles. 'Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin'yer twin brothers away from the Forest.'

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but they pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Haley's knee and drooled all over her robes. Neville shuffled away from her, and Haley rolled her eyes casting a simply cleaning charm she found in her charms book.

Hagrid asked Ron about his brother Charlie who worked with dragons. While they were talking about that, Haley picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts'goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

'_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

'Hagrid! A Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! The day we were at Gringotts!'

Hagird grunted something and offered her another rock cake. Haley noticed that Hagird didn't meet her eyes. She read the story again _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._ Hagird had emptied vault 713, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? Had Hagrid collected the package just in time? Where was it now?


	9. Chapter 9: The Remembrall

**Disclaimer:** I am going to stop putting disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter. Seriously, you're reading this at _fan_fiction . net. Of course I am not J.K. Rowling.

**AN: About chapter Eight. Yes Snape is a legilimens. But I don't think it's legal to enter the mind of an underage child without permission. Besides, Haley isn't stupid. She would notice if Snape just knew everything about her relatives without asking.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Remembrall**

Haley had never believed she would meet a boy who was even more annoying than Dudley, but that was before she met Draco Malfoy. Dudley was a spoiled bully. But he was so dumb that Haley could always outsmart him. Draco Malfoy was a spoiled, snotty git, who was actually quite smart, which made him more annoying because _he_ could come up with smart comebacks. Haley couldn't decide if annoying was good or not. Draco Malfoy certainly was a bigger challenge. And she liked challenges.

She never started the fights, really. It was usually Malfoy or Ron. They couldn't stand each other. Something about an old family feud. Ron could never hold his temper. So Haley had to back him up. Neville was too scared of Malfoy's bodyguards but Hermione was very sharp-witted and if provoked she could be really vicious.

Haley was reading a book in the Gryffindor common room, when she heard a groan. She turned to look in the direction the groan came from. Ron and Neville were staring horrified at a notice. Actually, it was Neville staring horrified at the notice, Ron was groaning and smacking his head against the notice board.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked the two boys.

Neville didn't answer, he was still staring at the words on the notice. Ron stopped abusing his head and said: 'Flying lessons start on Thursday... I was looking forward to them!'

'So, you should be happy they start soon, right?' Hermione didn't understand the reaction of the two Gryffindors.

Haley walked over to Neville and waved a hand before his eyes. He didn't react. 'I think he is in shock.'

Ron didn't hear that and was wailing: 'I was so looking forward to flying!'

Hermione sighed. 'I still don't understand why you are groaning about flying lessons if you were looking forward to them. I mean, I should be the one groaning.'

Haley read the notice which had made Neville go in shock and Ron kill his brain cells. 'We will be having the lessons with Slytherin.'

Ron stopped wailing. 'Ugh. I was looking forward to flying, not hearing Malfoy bragging about his Quidditch skills. He is always going on about how good he is at flying and Quidditch. I bet that's all talk.'

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Everyone but Neville.

'Why are you this horrified, Neville? Just ignore the Slytherins.' Haley said, poking Neville.

Neville shook out of his stupor. 'It isn't just that, I-I don't really want to fly. I may come from a wizarding family, but I have never even touched a broomstick. Gran said it was for my own safety. And I agree. I mean, I don't have a good balance even with both feet safely on the ground.'

Hermione sighed. 'I don't want to fly either. I was never good in sports. You can't learn it out of books.' Even though she said that, she did try.

At breakfast on Thursday she was trying to comfort Nevile and herself with flying tips she's got out of Haley's _Quidditch through the Ages_. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. Ron rolled his eyes and went on inhaling his food.

Haley was smiling at the nervous Hermione and Neville, when Fred and George appeared at her side.

'Good morning!' They chorused.

Haley was the only one who greeted them back. Ron's mouth was stuffed with food and Hermione and Neville were both too nervous about flying to react.

Fred raised an eyebrow. 'What's going on today?'

Haley laughed, 'Flying lessons.'

'Isn't that a good thing?' George asked, not understanding why Neville and Hermione were looking that anxious.

'With Slytherins.' Haley added. 'Oh, and Hermione has acrophobia and Neville already has problems walking, never mind flying.'

'I do _not_ have acrophobia, Haley.' Hermione snapped. 'I just prefer having my feet safely on the ground.'

Haley just laughed.

Fred scrunched his nose at the mention of Slytherins. 'So, aren't you nervous, Haley? You've never been on a broom, have you?'

'No, but I don't see the point in worrying about it. We will see how the flying goes. Maybe I'm really good at flying.'

Fred clapped her on the shoulder. 'That's the right attitude, Haley. And if you suck at flying, I can give you remedial flying lessons.'

Haley smiled, 'Thanks Fred.'

George had drifted off to give Hermione and Neville some tips. But the look on Hermione's and Neville's faces told Haley that George was probably telling them horror stories about his first flying lesson.

Fortunately for Hermione an Neville, George was interrupted by the arrival of the post.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

He read the letter his grandmother sent him, and explained, 'It's a Remembrall. Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh...'His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, '... you've forgotten something...'

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

The three Weasleys jumped to their feet and Haley quickly grabbed her wand, just in case she had to stop the Weasleys from physically hurting Malfoy.. Luckily Professor McGonagall also spotted the trouble and was there in a flash.

'What's going on?'

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.'

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on he table.

'Just looking,' he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

'Git,' the three Weasleys muttered. Disappointed that they were denied a chance to fight Malfoy.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their firstt flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Haley had heard Fred and George complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

'Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'

Haley glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Could this thing really fly? Seriously the Dursleys had a better broomstick than this, and that one wasn't even used anymore.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam Hooch at the front, 'and say, "Up!"'

'Up!' everyone shouted.

Haley's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Haley; Neville was stuttering even worse than Professor Quirrell.

'With more feeling!' Madam Hooch barked again.

This time most of them got it, Neville quickly picked his broom up.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Ron listened with glee to Madam Hooch telling Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two - '

She should have performed it once for them, Haley thought. Giving flying lessons without showing them how to do it was making accidents unavoidable. And indeed, Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips, he rised straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

'Come back, boy!' Madam Hooch shouted. And Haley rolled her eyes, couldn't she see that Neville was scared out of his wits? He obviously couldn't remember how to land.

'Ma'am, can't you slow down his broom?' Haley asked their flying professor. Neville was more than twenty feet in the air.

Madam Hooch grabbed her wand and tried to aim a spell at Neville. _Tried_ being the keyword. Neville had now completely lost control of his broom and he was zooming around, making it difficult for Madam Hooch to hit his broom with a spell.

Hermione screamed and Haley saw Neville falling off his broom and -

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was long gone.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

'Broken wrist,' Haley heard her mutter. 'Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get.'

She turned to the rest of the class. 'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear.'

No sooner were Neville and Madam Hooch out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

'Did you see his face, the great lump?'

The other Slytherins joined in.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' snapped Parvati Patil. That was exactly what Haley wanted to say too.

'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson, the girl who was named after the disease. 'Never thought _you'd _like fat little cry babies, Parvati.'

Haley looked questioningly at Parvati, did they knew each other before school? It looked like Parvati wanted to say something but Malfoy suddenly shouted out.

'Look!' he snatched something out of the grass. 'It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.'

He was holding the Remembrall in his hand.

'If it's that stupid, why are you so obsessed with it?' Haley asked. 'Do you have a memory problem. Malfoy? Or do you just like shiny things?'

Malfoy's cheeks turned a little pink. 'A respectable pureblood wouldn't need such a thing.'

Haley arched an eyebrow. 'Then give it back. Or are you admitting you want it because it's shiny?'

Malfoy smiled nastily. 'Why should I give it to you? It's Longbottom's isn't it? He can come collect it himself from – how about - that tree?'

He leaped on his broomstick and took off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. He hovered at the topmost branches of an oak and he called, 'Come and get it, Potter!'

Haley hesitated. She _should _just get a teacher, but by the time she reached the castle Malfoy could already have smashed the Remembrall. Is she did went to Malfoy, Madam Hooch was going to kick her out of school. And then there was the problem of not knowing how to fly yet.

'Scared, Potter?' Malfoy taunted. He was playing with the Remembrall, tossing it between his hands.

Haley's eyes narrowed. The Hospital Wing was quite a walk from the flying grounds. Madam Hooch wouldn't be back for another 15 minutes. She grabbed her broom.

'No!' shouted Hermione. 'Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble. Just get a teacher.'

'Hermione, I will only get myself into trouble. And who knows what Malfoy might have done with Neville's Remembrall, by the time a teacher gets here?'

Haley mounted her broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air made her ponytail sweep and her robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy she realised that not knowing how to fly wasn't a problem – this was easy, this was _wonderful_. She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the gorund and a admiring whoop from Ron.

She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.

'Give it here,' Haley called, 'Either you give it or I'll take it from you.'

'Oh yeah?' sneered Malfoy, but looking worried.

Haley knew by instinct what to do. She leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Haley made a sharp turn and held the broom steady. A few guys below were clapping.

'Your bodyguards aren't here to save your neck, Malfoy,' Haley called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

'Catch it if you can, then!' he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Haley saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – she stretched out her hand – a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight , and she toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist. She sighed in relief.

'HALEY POTTER!'

She whipped around. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. Malfoy looked smug.

'_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts -'

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, '- how _dare _you – might have broken your neck -

'It wasn't her fault, Professor -'

'Be quiet, Miss Patil -'

'But Malfoy -'

'That's _enough_, Mr Weasley. Ms Potter, follow me, now.'

Haley walked numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. She knew the consequences already when she grabbed her broom. And she couldn't really defend herself, but if she was going to be expelled, so should Malfoy, he was in the air too.

'Professor -' she started. But Professor McGonagall didn't look at her. She led Haley up the front stairs and the marble staircase inside without a word. She marched along corridors with Haley following her. If Professor McGonagall was taking her to the headmaster, she could explain it there. But her Transfiguration Professor stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'

Wood? Haley was bewildered. What was going on?

Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of class looking confused.

'Follow me, you two,' said Professor McGonagall, and they began marching again. Wood looking curiously at Haley and her scar.

'In here.'

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

'Out, Peeves!' she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin and swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall closed the door and turned to face the two bewildered students.

'Ms Potter, This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I don´t think I have to introduce her to you, do I? Anyway, Wood I've found you a Seeker.'

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

'Are you serious, professor?'

'Absolutely,' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'She is a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Ms Potter?'

Haley nodded. Seeker? Were they talking about Quidditch? But – First years weren't allowed to be on their house team.

'She caught that thing after a fifty-foot dive,'professor McGonagall told Wood. 'didn't even have a scratch Even Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

'Ever seen a game of Quiddith, Potter?' He asked excitedly.

Haley shook her head.

'Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' Professor McGonagall explained.

That would explain so much.

'She has just the build for a Seeker, too,' said Wood, now walking around haley and staring at her. 'Light – speedy.'

Well, looks like the Dursley's treatment of her was good for something...

'We'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.' Wood continued, unaware of what Haley was thinking when he commented on her build.

'I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks …'

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Haley.

'I want to hear you're training hard, Ms Potter, or I may change my mind about not punishing you.'

Then she suddenly smiled.

'Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.'

Don't I get a say in this? Haley wondered, as Wood began telling her all about the Gryffindor team.

* * *

'You're kidding me.'

It was dinner time. Haley had been surounded by Hermione and Ron, who were both very concerned about Haley. Afraid that she had been expelled. So Haley had told them about what happened.

While Ron was being impressed and was gaping at Haley. She turned to Hermione.

'So have you seen Neville?'

Hermione shook her head, she was still angry at Haley for not listening to Madam Hooch but was also relieved that her friend wasn't punished. 'He wasn't in the hospital wing, when we went to see him.'

Fred and George came into the hall, spotted haley and hurried over.

'Well done,' George said in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We're on the team too – beaters.'

'It seems like you won't need remedial flying lessons,' Fred said, almost disappointed, 'But that's probably a good thing. I have the feeling we're going to win the Quidditch Cup this year.'

'Gryffindor hasn't won since Charlie left.' George said sadly.

Fred smiled at Haley. 'You must be good, Haley, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.'

'He hasn't actually seen me fly, yet, Fred.' Haley said.

'Oh well, Wood told us that even McGonagall was impressed, so you must be good.' Fred shrugged.

George reminded Fred of their appointment with Lee Jordan and they left.

The twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy nad his bodyguards.

'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?'

Haley ignored Draco and turned to make a conversation with Hermione. But Ron piped up.

'You wish, Malfoy. I bet you're sour that Haley, being Muggle raised, is still better at flying than you.'

'I can beat her on any time at anything.' Malfoy sneered. He turned to Haley.

'Potter. Wizard's duel. Wands only. Tonight. Or don't you know what a wizard's duel is?'

Haley sighed and looked at the blond. 'Malfoy. I don't think the term _Wizard_'s duel is appropiate in this case, as at least one of us is a witch. What about a _magic_ duel, tomorrow before dinner, where everyone can see?'

Haley wasn't going to break curfew to teach Malfoy a lesson. She was also confident that she knew more spells than Malfoy.

'Why not tonight, Potter? Are you scared?' Malfoy taunted. 'Or is Miss Little Goody-Two-Shoes afraid to go out at night?'

'Of course she isn't.' Ron said. 'I'll be her second. We'll see you tonight.'

'Ron!' Hermione and Haley both hissed at him.

Malfoy smirked. 'Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'

When Malfoy had gone. Haley rounded on Ron.

'What were you thinking?' she hissed. 'I am not going.'

'What? Haley! You must go!'

'Haley is being smart, unlike you, Ron. She isn't going to break the rules.' Hermione sniffed.

Ron ignored her. 'If you don't go, he'll laugh at us.'

Haley was annoyed. 'Listen Ron. You're the one who foolishily accepted to meet at midnight. What makes you think _he_ is going to turn up? It might be a trap. If he was certain he could beat me, he would have wanted everyone in school to see it. He wouldn't have chosen to fight at midnight. I am telling you, I am not going, and he probably isn't either.'

Ron looked shocked. 'He wouldn't do that.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'He is a _Slytherin_. They are clever and can plot, unlike someone I know.'

'Hey –'

'Enough of this. Ron, I am not going. Hermione, I am going to look for Neville, do you want to go with me?' Haley stood up.

Hermione shook her head. 'I still need to finish that essay for Professor Flitwick.'

'See you later then.'

* * *

'Miss Potter. A word.'

Haley turned and found herself looking at Professor Snape.

'Yes Professor?' Haley asked, wondering if this was about the Dursleys.

Snape's eyes bored into hers. 'A student had informed me that you had plans tonight at the Trophy room?'

Haley blinked. She knew it, Malfoy had planned a trap.

'No Professor, I was invited but I wasn't planning on showing up.'

Snape's lips curled into a small smile. It was so small that Haley almost couldn't see it.

'That was very – not Gryffindor of you, Miss Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for display of traits from other Houses.'

Before Haley could blink again, he was gone. Did he came to warn her of Malfoy's plot? And more amazingly, did he just gave points to Gryffindor?'

* * *

Haley and Hermione were preparing to go to bed when Parvati came in.

'Haley, Neville is looking for you. He said it was important, but he couldn't come up to the girl's dorm.'

Hermione and Haley exchanged worried looks. After her talk with snape, Haley had found Neville on the 4th floor. Madam Pomfrey had mended his arm in a minute, but he had gotten lost on the way back to Gryffindor's common room.

'What's wrong, Neville? Does your arm still hurt?' Hermione asked concerned when the two girls came down and saw a very worried Neville.

'N-no, my arm is fine. It's Ron.'

'Ron? What happened to him?' Haley was still annoyed at Ron, but she didn't want something to happen to the redheaded idiot.

'What did he do this time?' asked Hermione.

'H-he went out, saying something about a duel.'

'That idiot!' both Hermione and Haley shouted.

'It's a trap! Malfoy wasn't planning to show up. He told the teachers that we would be a the trophy room at midnight.'

Hermione went pale. 'Filch!'

'What should we do? He can't be caught by Filch, who knows what he will do to him!' Neville wailed.

Haley began pacing. 'Filch will probably be waiting at the Ttrophy room and won't be doing his rounds properly because of Malfoy's tip-off. If we can find Ron before he reaches the trophy room, we can drag him back, without any of us getting caught.'

'Maybe we should let Ron get caught by Filch. That will teach him a lesson.' Hermione said.

Neville looked horrified at Hermione. 'You can't mean that. It's _Filch_.'

Haley turned to Neville'When did he leave, Neville?'

'I came to you immediately after he left.'

Haley sighed. 'Then we can still catch up with him. Are you coming Hermione?'

Hermione looked hesitant. 'Okay, but only because I want to tell Ron exactly what I think of him.'

The three Gryffindors flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight form the high windows. Even though Haley was pretty sure that Filch was at the trophy room she was still afraid that they will run into him or Mrs Norris.

They found Ron at the third floor just a few corridors away from the trophy room.

'Ron!' Haley hissed.

The redhead jumped at his name, and whipped around. He relaxed at the sight of his friends.

'Oh, it's you. You scared me, I thought it was Filch. So did you decide to still come?'

'Of course not.' Haley was angry. 'We came to get you! It's a trap, Malfoy has warned Filch that there would be students at the trophy room.'

'What?' Ron looked disbelievingly at them. 'But –'

'Shush! We will explain later. We have to get out of here!' Haley said.

Then a noise made them jump.

'Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'

It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. He must have decided to patrol the area around the trophy room.

Haley waved madly at the other three to follow her as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice.

'They're here somewhere,' they heard him mutter, 'I was told they would be here.'

'We told you so!' Hermione hissed at Ron, who was looking shocked.

'This way!' Haley mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. And Neville, being to nervous, tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

'Run!' Hermione screamed and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Haley in the lead, trying frantically to remember where that secret passageway Fred and George told her about, was. She ripped through a tapestry and sighed in relief when she saw that she had found the hidden passageway. It lead to a corridor near their Charms classroom, which was miles from the trophy room.

'I think we've lost him,' Haley panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

Hermione was glaring at Ron. 'I – _told_ – you,' she gasped, clutching at the stich in her chest. 'W_e_ – told – you.'

'We've got to get back to the Gryffindor Tower,' said Ron, 'quickly as possible.'

'Do you think we don't know that?' Hermione shrieked at him.

'Let's go.' Haley said, hoping to stop them form starting a fight.

But Lady Fortune wasn't with them that night. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He gave a squeal of delight when he caught sight of them.

'Wandering around at mignight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut, Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.'

'Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please.' Neville begged.

'Should tell Filch, I should,' said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly.

'But then you would be _helping_ him, Peeves. You wouldn't want to help _Filch_, would you? Who would you rather help, a few misbehaving students or Filch?' Haley asked sweetly.

Peeves seemed to think about that. Suddenly they heard footsteps, and Filch appeared out of the passageway, they had used.

'Shit!' Ron cursed.

Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door, a locked door.

Ron groaned and began moaning about what his mother would do to his backside is he got caught.

Haley grabbed her wand, shoved Ron aside and tapped the lock while whispering '_Alohomora!_'

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.

They heard how Peeves actually helped them and sighed in relief, well, Hermione, Ron and Haley did.

Neville as shaking and tugging at Haley's sleeve.

Haley turned around, and her eyes went wide.

They weren't in a room, they were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

'Cerberus.' Haley whispered. She groped for the doorknob – between Filch and de Cerberus-like dog, she'd take Filch.

They fell backwards- Haley slammed the door shut. Hermione locked the door with a quick spell and they ran. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in the seventh floor.

'Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, looking at their flushed faces.

'Never mind that – pig snout,' panted Haley, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

'What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?' Ron said finally.

Hermione had got both her breath and her anger at Ron back again.

'You don't use your eyes or your brains, do you?' she snapped. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

Haley looked as Hermione, surprised. 'He was guarding something?'

'That thing was standing on a trapdoor.'

Hermione stood up, still glaring at Ron.

'I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been dog food – or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Come on, Haley.'

She dragged Haley with her to their dormitory.

Haley thought about the Cerberus as she climbed into bed. He was guarding something...something that was hidden in the safest place in the world, Hogwarts.

It looked as though Haley had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

* * *

**AN:** I know Snape wouldn't just give points to Gryffindor. But remember, Haley is Lily's daughter.


	10. Chapter 10: Hallowe'en

**Chapter Ten: Hallowe'en**

Hermione was still pissed at Ron the next day. She absolutely refused to talk to Ron and everytime the redhead showed up she dragged Haley off. Haley had to learn to eat her meals in less than five minutes and was spending a lot more time in the library.

In the meantime Neville had to deal with a sullen Ron, who was angry at being tricked by Malfoy. And although Ron said that he was glad that he didn't had to listen to Hermione lectures anymore, everyone could see that he was affected by it.

Haley had tried to discuss the connection with the little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen and the trapdoor the Cerberus was guarding with Hermione, but she was too busy ignoring Ron to pay attention to Haley. Neville just wanted to stay away from the three-headed dog. And Ron was occupied with glaring at Malfoy and sulking.

Fred and George had tried to cheer the four first-years up. But their plan to make Hermione and Ron make up by gluing them together backfired and Haley was almost 24/7 in the library with Hermione, who kept muttering about sticky redheads who didn't know the meaning of showering.

Haley had been angry at the Weasley twins for making the situation even worse. She didn't mind libraries, they were a safe haven when she was running from Dudley and she liked books. But she hated not being able to finish her meals properly, she was already malnourished, for goodness sake.

They fell back into her good graces again when they showed her how to get into the kitchens, and now Hermione and Haley spent their time studying there instead of the library, where snacks were forbidden.

About a week after the run-in with the Cerberus, Haley received a large parcel and a letter which said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,_

_but I don't want everybody knowing you've _

_got a broomstick or they'll all want one._

_Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the _

_Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your _

_first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

The letter was rather unnecessary as she was in the kitchens with Hermione at that time and the parcel was delivered to her by Fred and George.

'It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, Haley!' George exclaimed.

'It's the best broom on the market.' Fred told her. 'Come on, open it, Haley.'

Haley bit her lip. 'I don't know, Fred. Shouldn't I open it in the dorms?'

'We can't come up to your dorm, and we really want to see your Nimbus, please Haley?' the twins gave her identical puppy dog eyes.

Haley hesitated. They looked so cute. Hermione was watching them with amusement.

'You can ask the house-elves to deliver it to your dorm, so you don't need to walk with it through the school, and nobody will know you got a broomstick.' Fred reasoned.

The House-elves adored Haley. She taught them her secret recipe for brownies and they taught her how to use magic to make her cooking taste better, like infusing a little magic into the cookie dough while kneading it.

Haley gave in. The broom was beautiful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and _Nimbus Two Thousand _written in gold near the top.

The twins sighed in admiration. 'Imagine how it flies. Look at those neat straight twigs. Not one out of place.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys infatuation with Haley's broom. 'Boys,' she muttered.

Fred and George shared a glance.

'You know, George?' Fred commented in a casual tone. 'I can just imagine Ronniekins face when he sees this beauty.'

'Yes, Fred,' George snickered. 'Ronald had his face glued against the glass of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ when we went to Diagon Alley.'

'Did he see the parcel at breakfast?' Haley asked.

George rolled his eyes. '_Everyone _saw it, Haley. It was carried by six owls.'

'So he must be really interested in what is in it, right?'

Hermione stood up. 'Haley, I will be in the library at lunch, I need a book and it will probably take a while, you don't need to come with me. You are already too skinny, so go with Neville to the Great Hall after Transfiguration.' She stormed out of the kitchens after her speech.

* * *

Ron's reaction at seeing the broom was similar to his brothers'.

'Wow,' He sighed as he stroked the handle of the broom. 'A Nimbus, Haley!'

His face suddenly lit up. 'Malfoy will be so jealous, when he hears this. He only got a Comet Two Sixty, they are flashy, but not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

Haley's first training went well. Wood shortly explained the rules, which Haley already knew from _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He then tested Haley skills with ordinary golf balls which he threw in every direction for Haley to catch.

Haley didn't miss a single one and everything went well until the Weasley twins showed up and charmed the golf balls to attack Wood.

Haley spent the rest of the training watching Wood chase the Weasleys around while trying to hit them with the beater's bat.

* * *

Haley had been at Hogwarts for two months and quickly fell into a routine.

She would wake up, wash up, try to eat her breakfast with Hermione before Ron and Neville turned up, flee to the kitchens, continue her breakfast, offering in vain to help with the dishes to the house-elves, go to the lessons, try to prevent Neville from killing himself or others, try to keep Hermione and Ron from killing each other, lunch in the kitchens, go to the lessons while keeping her three friends safe from each other and themselves, dinner in the kitchens, helping the boys with their homework while Hermione was in the library, Quidditch practice, sleep and wake up to start her routine again.

At one time Professor Snape had approached her to ask why she didn't attend the meals while she was already malnourished. Then she had explained that Hermione and Ron had had a row and that she ate in the kitchens, the Potions Master had looked disapprovingly at that. When she was finished, the professor just nodded curtly and walked away.

Haley had been afraid that he was angry with her, but the next day Hermione didn't drag her away when she saw Ron and just moved to the other end of the table. In Potions Professor Snape was even snarkier than usual against Ron. So she deduced that he had been angry at Ron and Hermione and not at her.

When she asked Hermione why she wanted to eat in the Great Hall again, Hermione just blushed and murmured that she shouldn't have kept herself and Haley away from having a proper meal in the first place, and that the house-elves needed a break too.

On Hallowe'en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. This put them all in a good mood and Hermione didn't move away that morning when Neville and Ron came to sit beside Haley. She even nodded shortly to Ron in acknowledgement. Haley and Neville exchanged a hopeful glance.

Their hopes were quickly dashed in when Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. He put the class into pairs to practise.

Usually Haley would pair up with Ron, as Hermione didn't talk to Ron, and Hermione would form a pair with Neville so that they could help the two boys with the assignment. But as Professor Flitwick decided the pairs this time, Haley got Neville as partner while Hermione ended up with Ron.

Haley had never been self-destructive before, and the Dursleys had taught Haley a great self-control, but she really wanted to smack her head into the table. Hermione was glaring at Ron, who was waving his long arms around like a windmill trying to perform the spell. Haley sighed and silently made a prayer that they would survive this lesson. She turned back to Neville who was staring anxiously at Hermione and Ron.

'Swish and flick, Neville,' Haley spurred on. 'Like this.'

She performed the spell on the feather they were supposed to charm.

'Right – _Wingardium Leviosa.' _Neville waved his wand and the feather hovered a few inches above the table.

'That's great, Neville!' Haley praised half-heartedly, her mind still on her rowing friends.

Neville nodded absent-mindedly, and they quickly turned their attention back to the destructive pairing.

Hermione was lecturing Ron about the pronunciation of the spell. Haley had wished a dozen times that Hermione would talk to Ron again, but suddenly she didn't think it was a good idea.

'You're saying it wrong,' Hermione snapped. 'It's _Wing-_gar_-drium Levi-_o-_sa,_ not Levio_saa_ and your movement is totally wrong. You have to swish and flick, and you're waving!'

Ron swished and flicked while exaggerating the pronunciation sending his feather in Hermione's eye.

'You _idiot_!' Hermione shrieked, her hand on her eye. 'You did that on purpose!'

Ron turned red. 'So what if I did?'

Haley quickly stepped in. 'Hermione, he didn't do that on purpose. He just swished too hard and flicked in the wrong direction.'

Fortunately class ended right then. Unfortunately Ron made a remark to Neville which Hermione heard.

'I don't know why Haley can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly.'

Hermione sobbed and ran away. Haley and Neville glared at Ron, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

'Thanks again, Ron. Why can't you just apologize to her?' Haley hurried after Hermione.

She found Hermione crying in one of the restrooms.

'Hermione, you shouldn't take Ron seriously. He is a boy, they don't know what they are saying most of the time.' She put an arm around Hermione.

'I-I don't e-even know why I'm crying, Ha-haley.' Hermione sobbed. 'I d-don't care, what R-ron thinks. S-so why can't I stop crying?'

Haley rubbed her back soothingly. 'Obviously, you do care about him, that's why you're so hurt. Ron is really sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you. He just doesn't know how to apologize to you.'

'But he's ri-right, you know?' Hermione looke up at Haley through her tears. 'I-i've never had friends even at elementary school. They all thought I was a know-it-all.'

She broke down crying again.

Haley handed her a handkerchief. 'I've never had friends either. Dudley bullied them away and most of the kids thought I was a nerd. So we are the same, Hermione.'

Hermione sobbed.

'Those kids from elementary school were too immature to be friends with us, Hermione. And really I have read that most of the elementary school friendships don't last anyway. You have me now, Hermione. And Neville. Even Ron, did you know he sulked for three hours everytime you ignored him? It drove Neville crazy.'

Hermione gave Haley a small smile.

'T-thanks, Haley.'

'Now, it's lunch time. And all that crying must have made you hungry. Shall we go to the Great Hall?'

Hermione shook her head. 'I don't want to face Ron yet. Can we go to the kitchens?'

Then she looked worried. 'We won't bother the house-elves, would we? They must have been very busy working on the Hallowe'en feast.'

Haley smiled. 'We can ask for leftovers. Or I can make something, then we only need to borrow an unused stove.'

They went on their way towards the kitchen when they suddenly heard someone growling.

Haley's eyes went wide. 'It's Quirrell.'

'What's he doing here? Why isn't he at the feast?' Hermione whispered.

They hid behind a coat of armours. Quirrell was growling and grunting while pointing at something.

'Who is he growling at?' Hermione whispered.

Suddenly Quirrell turned and walked into their direction. Haley and Hermione tried to make themselves as small as possible creeping behind the suit of armour. Fortunately Quirrell didn't see them, he was mussing up his robes and replacing his turban on his head.

When he was gone, Haley went to see what he had been growling at. She froze.

'Haley?' Hermione whispered. 'What's wrong?'

She walked to Haley and turned to the direction Haley was staring at. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. Loud.

It was a troll. A real living, smelling one. About twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head turned to them. Apparently it heard Hermione.

'Do you think, we can slowly move away, without it noticing?' Hermione asked quietly.

'It's already looking at us.' Haley hissed.

'Maybe he is just looking in this direction.' Hermione said hopefully.

The troll raised his huge wooden club and swung at them.

'I don't think so. Run!' Haley screamed. They started running. The troll moved slowly because of his weight but his long legs made up for that. Haley flinged a coat of armour into him. But the troll just waved it away with his arm like it was a fly.

They were still running for their lives when the heard other running steps coming towards them. They belonged to Neville. And Ron.

'Neville! Ron!' Hermione and Haley screamed at the same time.

'What are you doing here?' Haley asked franticallly. 'Don't stand still, keep running!'

'There's a troll.' Hermione gasped. Grabbing Neville's and Ron's arm, tugging at them to make them turn in the direction away from the troll.

'We wanted to warn you.' Neville said.

'There's a troll.' Ron yelled at the same time.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'We know!' She screamed. 'Why do you think we are running.'

They heard a loud roar behind them. The troll had stepped onto the spiked ball of one of the suits which Haley had flinged at him.

'Tha-that's the troll?' Ron stuttered, his eyes wide.

'No it's a cute little fairy. That's why we are running away from it. Don't stand still. Run!' Haley tugged at the redhead.

'First a three-headed dog, and now this.' Neville panted. 'What's next? A dragon?'

Haley almost stopped running. 'Neville! You're brilliant!'

'What are you talking about, Haley?' Hermione asked. They turned around a corner.

'Which one do you think will win the fight? A troll or a helldog?' Haley asked. She started to run up the stairs to the third-floor.

'Are you insane, Haley?' Hermione yelled. 'That thing has a club. He will club the poor dog dead in a minute.'

'Poor dog?' Ron asked incredulously.

'The dog has three heads. I think it can bite the troll to dead.' Neville mused.

'Besides, dogs are ten times smarter than trolls.' Haley said.

They were almost there.

'How do we get him inside? I don't want to be bait and end up between those two monsters.' Ron asked.

'We have to distract it.' Hermione said. They were now in front of the room holding the three-headed dog.

'I'm with Ron. I refuse to be bait.' Neville said nervously.

The troll had caught up with them. He raised his club above his head, preparing to strike.

Ron pulled out his wand and screamed the first spell that came into his head: '_Wingardium Leviosa!_' He still swished too hard, but this time Haley was glad he did.

He flicked his wand in the direction of the troll. And the club flew out of the troll's hand into its eye.

The troll let out a load roar and stumbled forwards. The four gryffindors quickly moved out of the way and watched how the troll stumbled into the room.

Neville quickly shut the door. And Hermione locked it again with a spell. They turned to listen at the door.

A lot of growling and banging was heard. Then a loud roar came and suddenly everything was silent.

'Do you think it's dead?' Neville whispered.

'Which one do you mean?' Ron asked. 'The troll or that dog?'

A sudden slamming and load footsteps made the four of them jump. They hadn't realised how loud the fight between the Cerberus and the troll had been, but of course someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appeared, wands drawn, with Quirrell behind them.

'What happened?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Why are you here and not in your common rooms?' Professor Snape questioned at the same time.

The four of them started rambling and stuttering trying to explain the situation. But Professor McGonagall raised her hand. 'One at a time please.'

'Will one of you explain why you aren't in your common room?' Snape requested silkily. A menacing glare on the boys.

Haley felt suddenly that it wasn't a good idea to tell the truth about why Hermione and she weren't at the feast. She didn't think that Ron would survive Professor Snape's wrath.

'Well, Hermione got her first period today. So I gave her my support and helped her. We were in the girl's toilets at lunch time and didn't hear about the troll. Ron and Neville knew we weren't there and came to warn us.' Haley stopped to take a breath. Hermione finished the story.

'They just found us, when the troll appeared. So we ran away.'

'And what are you doing here, in front of the forbidden corridor?'

'We couldn't shake the troll off. And then Neville said what a horrible way of dying this would be. And I remembered what Professor Dumbledore said about dying a horrible death and the forbidden corridor. So we led the troll up here and locked him in.'

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. 'Y-you mean – You locked the troll i-in-'

'We heard growling and banging, and then there was a loud roar, and it became silent.' Ron said.

Professor Snape walked over to the door and stuck his head in the corridor.

'Minerva. I think you should look at this.'

Professor McGonagall and Quirrell went too look at the scene. There was a loud thump. Professor Quirrell had fainted. Professor McGonagall looked pale.

'Um, professor?' Hermione asked timidly. 'Is the troll – dead?'

Professor Snape looked at them. 'Did you know what was in the corridor?'

They quickly shook their heads.

'Nevertheless, you were not allowed here. Ten points each from Gryffindor. And another ten from you two for not listening when told to go back to their common room.'

'Now, now. Severus. They were trying to help their friends. I think that's a nice display of loyalty. And they did come up with an ingenious idea to beat the troll. I think that's worth fifty points for Gryffindor.'

The two heads of houses glared at each other.

Professor McGonagall broke her glare and turned back to her students. 'You were very lucky today. Not many people could have survived an encounter with a full-grown mountain troll. But I must warn you not to do anything stupid like this again. Now you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.'

Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded and quickly went off. Haley hesitated however.

'Is there something you want to say, Miss Potter?' Professor McGonagall asked.

Haley bit her lip and looked at Professor Snape.

The potions master raised an eyebrow. 'Minerva, why don't you check up on Quirrell and take him to the Hospital wing? I will take care of the troll.'

Professor McGonagall looked at Haley and Snape for a minute. And then turned to Quirrell, who was still out cold. She waved her wand and levitated Quirrell away.

Profesor Snape turned to Haley. 'What did you want to say, Ms Potter?'

'It was Quirrell sir.' Haley blurted out.

Snape arched an eyebrow.

'Quirrell let the troll in.' Haley explained. 'When Hermione was – finished, we went on our way to the Great Hall, but we heard someone growling and grunting. So we went to check out what it was and we saw Professor Quirrell growling and pointing at the troll.'

Snape's unreadable eyes bored into hers again. And after a moment he spoke.

'Thank you for sharing this information with me, Ms Potter. However, I must ask you not to investigate any further in this matter. It will be taken care of. Now go to your common room and eat, you are still underweight.'

Haley hurried away and discovered that her friends were waiting for her in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They gave her questioning glances. But Haley waved it away. 'I'll explain later.'

* * *

**AN: **So why didn't Haley tell Professor McGonagall about Quirell? I think it's because Haley already trusts Snape because he found out about the Dursleys. Even if McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, she isn't that close yet with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

**Chapter Eleven: Quidditch**

'Muggles really are brilliant.' Haley stated while climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Huh?' Ron was confused. 'We were talking about Quidditch, and Quidditch is brilliant, but it is invented by wizards, not muggles.'

'We were talking about Quidditch, then we had to climb all those stairs. So I said that Muggles are really brilliant.' Haley explained confusing Ron even further.

Ron sighed. 'Where is Hermione when you need her?'

'Huh?' now Haley was the confused one.

'You are making no sense. I need Hermione to translate for me.' Ron explained.

The relationship between Hermione and Ron had definitely changed for the better.

Hermione was really touched that Neville and Ron had thought of Haley and her when there was a mountain troll in the castle, that she really softened up. She had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules after locking a troll up with a three-headed dog, and was easier to get along with. Ron had discovered that being friends with Hermione definitely had its advantages, his brothers never pranked him while he was hanging around the girls, his grades had improved and Snape wasn't glaring at him anymore, he still sneered at him during the Potions lessons and still deducted points, but at least the greasy git wasn't glaring at him during the meals anymore, which was a relief. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to enjoy your meal which dark, brooding eyes boring into your head, as if they wanted to check which parts of you could be used for potions. Yes, being friends with Hermione had certainly helped his appetite.

Haley laughed. 'I just think muggles are brilliant for inventing elevators and escalators.'

'Ele-_what-_ors? I need Hermione!' Ron whined as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.

'What do you need me for?' Hermione suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Haley is making no sense,' Ron said 'she is talking about elators and escators.'

'You mean elevators and escalators?' Hermione laughed.

Ron nodded and Hermione turned to Haley. 'How did you get on that topic?'

'Don't you ever wish we had escalators here at Hogwarts?' Haley asked her muggleborn friend.

Hermione nodded understandingly. 'Ah yes, yes I do.'

'Hellooo? Can someone explain to me what those elevator things are?' Ron asked.

Haley sighed. 'I am not going to try explaining muggle inventions to you, Ron.' She patted Hermione on her shoulders. 'Good luck, Hermione.' And walked off to find Neville.

'Wait, Haley!' Hermione shouted, running after her and leaving Ron who still didn't know what elevators and escalators were. 'I've got a letter from my parents and they said I can bring a friend home for Christmas. Do you want to come?'

Haley looked shocked for a moment, then her mouth curved into a dazzling smile. 'Oh, I'd love to, Hermione! This is the first time – I mean – I was never – oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Haley gave Hermione a big hug.

Hermione just smiled. 'This is the first time I invite a friend home too, Haley. My parents were really pleased.'

The two girls shared a smile. They both understood that the other never really had a friend before.

'Hey, how come Neville and I aren't invited?' Ron interrupted.

Hermione turned to stare at Ron. 'You're a boy, Ronald.'

'So?' Ron asked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'What would my parents think if I invited a boy home for Christmas?'

'That I am your friend?' Ron said.

'They will worry that I only hang around guys, and don't have any female friends!' Hermione exclaimed.

Haley shook her head. She knew her friends would be going at it for a while.

'Hey Haley,' Neville climbed through the portrait hole. 'Professor Snape is looking for you.'

The redhead and brunette stopped their discussion.

'Snape?' Ron exclaimed. 'What does he want Haley for?'

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Relax Ron, he is not going to do anything to me.'

'You don't know that!'

Haley ignored her loud friend. 'I will go see what he wants. Hermione thank you so much for inviting me!' That distracted Ron, he started to plead with Hermione again.

Haley used the distraction to escape Ron and his paranoia. On her way to the dungeons Haley was musing, what _did_ Professor Snape want? Was it about Quirrell?

'Ah, Miss Potter, I was looking for you.' a soft voice drawled.

Haley startled, she turned around. 'Professor, I was just on my way to your office.'

Professor Snape curled his lips. 'Then it is fortunate that I met you here. The headmaster wishes to speak to you.'

'The headmaster?'

The Potions Master nodded. 'Yes, I believe he wanted to address the matter of your relatives.'

'I don't really see them as relatives, sir, more like people that I unfortunately live with.' Haley grumbled.

'Ah, unfortunately we cannot choose whom we grow up with. Now, come on. We should not keep the headmaster waiting.' Professor Snape turned and began walking with long strides. Haley had to run to keep up.

They finally stopped before a large, ugly stone gargoyle. Haley panted, trying to recover her breath. Professor Snape looked at her. 'You should have told me that I was going too fast.' Haley just nodded,not having enough breath to speak. The professor turned to the gargoyle and said with evident distaste: 'Sherbet lemon.' The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards. _Escalator_, Haley thought. Professor Snape stepped on it and Haley quickly followed, she heard the wall close behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last they were in front of a gleaming oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.

Professor Snape rapped on the door and it opened silently. As the entered the headmaster's office, Haley looked around. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, some were sleeping in their frames, while others were quietly talking to each other. On a golden perch next to the Headmaster's desk (1) sat a beautiful bird, with a wonderful red and gold plumage. 'Wow, a phoenix.' Haley breathed, staring at the mythical creature in admiration.

Haley heard a cough and a chuckle. She tore her eyes away from the phoenix and looked at Professor Snape, who was slightly glaring at her. He stood in front of the desk and in front of the chuckling headmaster.

'Phoenixes are fascinating creatures, aren't they, Haley?' Professor Dumbledore asked with a gentle smile.

Haley gave an embarrassed smile. 'Yes, headmaster. She is beautiful.'

Professor Dumbledore laughed. 'Fawkes is a male, Haley. But yes, he is indeed very handsome.'

Haley felt her cheeks heat up. 'Oh, I am sorry.' she said to the phoenix.

Fawkes simply trilled a happy tune. Haley assumed that she was forgiven. The Headmaster laughed again. 'I think he likes you. Come, sit down, my dear.'

Haley sat down beside Professor Snape, who had listened to the exchange with indifference. Once she sat down, Professor Dumbledore's expression turned serious. 'I understood from what Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey told me that you are mistreated at your aunt's home?'

Haley wanted to fidget, but managed to stay still. 'I am not exactly mistreated,'

'She is just neglected when it comes to food, clothing and shelter. And is used as a human house-elf when it comes to chores.' Professor Snape interrupted. Haley started, how did he know? She had not told him about the chores.

'Ah yes. Madam Pomfrey said that you were underweight even after you had taken nutrient potions for a month. And I believe Professor Snape mentioned something about a cupboard?' The Headmaster asked.

Haley nodded. 'The cupboard under the stairs was my bedroom for almost eleven years. I thought you already knew that, professor.'

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape both looked at her inquisitively.

'My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the Cupboard under the Stairs.' Haley explained.

The Headmaster nodded sadly. 'The envelopes are addressed by magic. Had I known this earlier, I would have made sure –' He didn't finish his sentence. He stared at Fawkes for a minute with darkened eyes. 'I am sorry,' Professor Dumbledore looked at Haley again, 'what I wanted to discuss with you today is how and where you are going to spend your holidays. I assume that you are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?'

Haley shook her head. 'I was planning to, but Hermione invited me to her house for Christmas.'

The twinkle that had disappeared from Professor Dumbledore's eyes when the Dursleys were mentioned, came back again. 'Very good, very good. It is nice to spend your holidays with a good friend. And for Easter?'

'I'll probably stay here.'

'Yes. The problem is the summer holidays. You will have to return to your relatives then.' The Headmaster sighed.

'Can't I stay at Hogwarts, sir?' Haley asked, although she knew it would be to no avail. Which school stayed open during the summer holidays? All the Professors were sure to go home.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. 'I am afraid that it is impossible for you to stay during the holidays. Board regulations. You are not the first student to ask that and I wished that I could allow it, but I cannot. I can however make your stay at your aunt's house more endurable.'

Haley looked at him with a little more hope. 'How, sir?'

The bright blue eyes of the Headmaster were suddenly twinkling even more. 'You will be bringing a few guests home for the holidays.'

Haley doubted that the Dursleys would allow her to bring back one friend, let alone _a few_. Then she saw that Professor Dumbledore was twinkling madly at Professor Snape.

'Several people have agreed to check on you during the holidays, and make sure that you are treated alright. They will stay with you at your relatives, one at a time of course. We do not want to impose ourselves on them.'

'Won't that be too much trouble, sir?' Haley asked.

'Nonsense. They have all agreed on their own free will. It will be no trouble at all.' The Headmaster smiled. 'Now, I believe you have a Quidditch game tomorrow you have to prepare for.'

Haley understood that she was dismissed. She stood up. 'Thank you, Headmaster, Professor Snape.'

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Everyone was looking forward to the Quidditch game. Haley, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat together next to a window. Ron was interrogating Haley about what Snape wanted. Hermione was checking Neville and Ron's Charms homework. While Neville was trying to make his quill hover.

'He was only searching for me on the Headmaster's orders, Ron. Really, nothing bad happened, he isn't a bad guy.' Haley said exasperatedly.

Ron snorted. 'The great bat not evil? I will never believe it. He was probably the one who let the troll inside the school.'

Hermione and Haley stilled. 'Haven't we told you already?' Hermione asked.

'Told us what?' Ron and Neville were looking very confused.

'Quirrell was the one who let the troll in.' Haley said.

'Quirrell?' Ron asked disbelievingly.

'Yes, we saw him communicating with the troll.' Hermione said.

'Besides, wasn't Professor Snape at the feast? How could he have let the troll in?' Haley reasoned. Neville nodded, immediately believing Haley and Hermione.

'But why would Quirrell let a troll in?' Ron asked.

'That's the question.' Haley said, having thought about that many times.

Hermione was looking thoughtful. 'I think it has something to do with the thing that three-headed dog was guarding.'

Haley nodded. 'I think so too. And I think the Cerberus is guarding the package Hagrid had retrieved from Gringotts.'

Hermione, Neville and Ron looked at her. 'Oops, I guess I also forgot to tell you that I think I know what the dog is guarding.' Haley said sheepishly. Her three friends nodded.

'When Hagrid and I went to Gringotts, he went to another vault while I went to mine. I saw that he had retrieved a little package. He told me it was some secret business for Professor Dumbledore. And then I read in the Daily Prophet that someone broke in Gringotts on 31 July, but that the vault that was broken into had been emptied that same day. So I figured it might be the secret package that the intruder wanted.'

Hermione nodded. 'That makes sense. The question is-'

'What is in the package.' Ron finished.

'And who is after it.' Neville added.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and cheerful chatter. Everyone was feeling excited about the coming Quidditch match, Haley was feeling nervous and Hermione was trying to make Haley eat something. She glared at Seamus Finnigan who made Haley even more nervous, with his comment about how Seekers were always the ones who got nobbled by the other team. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean sat up in the top row. As a surprise for Haley, they had made a large banner to support her.

Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Haley and the rest of the team were changing into their Quidditch robes. While Oliver was saying his usual speech, with Fred, George and Angelina helping and interrupting him. Alicia and Katie were giving Haley a pep talk.

'I was also very nervous at my first Quidditch game, but that had been completely unnecessary.' Alicia assured her.

'Was it a good game?' Haley asked.

'I don't know, I was hit by a bludger thirty seconds after the game had begun, and woke up after the game had ended. Gryffindor won.' Alicia shrugged.

Katie hit her on her head. 'Very reassuring, Alicia.' She turned to Haley. 'Don't worry, Haley. I stayed conscious during _my_ first Quidditch game.'

Haley gulped. She managed to hear the last few words of Oliver's speech. 'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you. Haley don't fall of your broom, don't be hit by bludgers, and _please_ for Merlin's sake _stay conscious_ if you are hit. We can afford to lose a chaser but not a seeker.'

Haley followed Fred and George out of the changing room and walked on the pitch to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. 'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' She was speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year who probably had troll blood in him. She watched as Oliver and Flint tried to crush each other's hands.

'Mount your brooms, please.' Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. And fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

Once they were in the air, Haley nervousness vanished. She felt at ease and she started to fly around the pitch, squinting for the Snitch, while listening to the amusing commentary done by Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor and friend of the Weasley twins, who certainly couldn't be called impartial.

Everytime Gryffindor scored, Haley did a couple of loop-the-loops to let out her feelings. She had not had much to do yet. Oliver had told her to keep out of the way until she caught sight of the Snitch. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.' He had said. Haley had listened and kept out of the way, but the Slytherin beaters were taking every chance they got to aim the Bludgers at her. But Haley had managed to dodge most of them, and the ones that would have hit her were batted away by the Weasley twins.

When the score was twenty to zero. Haley spotted the Snitch. In a great rush of excitement she dived downwards after the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker had seen it too and they hurtled towards the Snith. Haley was slightly faster than Higgs, and just as she put on an extra spurt of speed, she slammed into Marcus Flint.

'FOUL!' screamed the Gryffindors. For Marcus Flint had blocked Haley on purpose. Haley's broom span off course, but she managed to stay on it.

Gryffindor received a penalty, taken by Alicia who easily scored.

It was as Haley dodged another Bludger that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and tried to fly lower. But the broom lurched again. She had somehow lost control of her broom en it was trying to buck her off. Haley wanted to call time out, but she couldn't direct her broom at all. It was zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated her.

No one noticed that Haley's broom was behaving strangely until a Bludger flew to her direction, with George chasing it. He stopped chasing the Bludger and tried to fly closer to Haley, as Haley's broom had just given a wild jerk and Haley swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

'Haley, hang on!' George shouted, still trying to fly closer to the disobedient broom. And Haley hung on, it was not like she had any other choice. But everytime George tried to come closer, her broom would give another jerk and fly higher.

'Stop, George! Don't come closer.' Haley screamed. George, who had also noticed that his attempts weren't doing any good, dropped lower. He was joined by Fred and together they circled beneath Haley, hoping to catch her if she fell.

On the stands, Neville was panicking. 'Oh Merlin, she is going to fall, she is going to fall.'

'Don't jinx her.' Ron snapped. Staring grey-faced at his brothers unsuccessful attempts to help Haley.

'Did something happen to her broom when Flint slammed into her?' Seamus whispered.

'Can't have,' Hagrid, who had joined the first-year Gryffindors in the stands, said with a shaking voice. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars and instead of looking up at Haley, started to look frantically at the crowd. She gasped.

'What?' Ron moaned, gripping the banner tightly.

'Quirrell – look.'

Ron grabbed the binoculars. 'Do you see how his eyes are fixed on Haley and how he is muttering continually? He is jinxing the broom.' Hermione whispered.

'Snape is doing that too.' Ron pointed out, and gave the binoculars to Neville.

'They are both jinxing Haley's broom!' Neville cried. Hermione snatched the binoculars back, and indeed, Snape was also fixed on Haley.

'What should we do?' Ron asked. Neville was wringing his hands and praying that Haley would survive.

'Leave it to me.' Hermione turned around and was just trying to fight a way to the teacher's stand when Neville screamed. Ron and Hermione both turned to see the reason of that terrified scream.

Haley had let go of her broom and was falling. She grabbed once at the air, and it looked as if she was trying to grab hold of something to stop falling.

'Catch her!' Oliver was screaming. The entire Gryffindor team rushed to catch their seeker. It was impossible to tell who caught Haley in the end, as they were all huddled together and Haley just fell in the midst. It was also impossible to tell who hugged her tightest after they had landed safely on the ground.

'Oh, Oliver. I caught the Snitch.' Haley remembered, while she was being hugged to death by the Weasley twins. She held her palm up, the Golden Snitch was resting peacefully on her hand.

'How the hell did you manage to catch that bloody thing, while you were being flung around by your broom?' Fred asked her. While Oliver was staring at her in a strange mix of incredulity and happiness.

'I saw it when I fell and I just, you know, grabbed it.' Haley said, now being hugged to death by an ecstatic Oliver.

'HALEY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POINTS TO SIXTY!' Lee Jordan happily announced.

Neville, Hermione and Ron ran towards Haley. And for the seventh time in less than ten minutes Haley was being hugged again, this time by Hermione. Haley was dragged to Hagrid's hut, and while Hagrid made tea, Neville told Haley what they saw on the stands.

'It couldn't be Professor Snape.' Haley said, refusing to believe it.

'He and Quirrell were both staring intently at you and muttering.' Ron said, accepting the cup of tea Hagrid offered him. 'It was one of them, if not both.'

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stand. 'Why would a teacher do somethin' like that?'

Haley was still refusing to believe that the Potions Master had jinxed her broom, _why would he try an kill her after he had helped her?_ So she didn't answer. Ron did.

'We think at least one of them is trying to steal the thing that three-headed dog is guarding.'

Hagrid choked on his tea. 'How do you know about Fluffy?' he asked.

'_Fluffy_?' Neville was staring at Hagrid in horror. 'You named that beast? You named it _Fluffy_?'

'Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year -I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -' Hagrid stopped abruptly.

'To guard the what?' Haley asked eagerly.

'Now, don't ask me any more,' Hagrid said gruffly. 'that's top secret, that is.'

'But Snape is trying to _steal_ it.' Ron protested.

'Or Quirrell.' Haley said, glaring at Ron.

'Rubbish,' Hagrid said again. 'They are both Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort.'

'But one of them tried to kill Haley!' Hermione cried. Neville nodded, not talking because the hot tea had scalded his tongue.

'I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Haley's broom acted like that, but a teacher wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel -' Hagrid slapped a large hand over his mouth, looking horrified that he had given away something.

'Aha!' said Haley. 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

**(1)** I know that CoS said that the perch of Fawkes was positioned behind the door. But I thought it would be more logical if it was next to the headmaster's desk.

**AN:** Sorry, for the grammatical errors in this chapter. I was in a hurry to upload this chapter, as I have not updated in a while. Now, some people would say that it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer and check this chapter for errors, as I have already waited this long anyway. But I don't work with that logic.


	12. Chapter 12: A Desired Christmas

**AN:** I've gotten comments about why I use 'x' instead of "x". I am simply doing it in the same manner as the book. I've got the Bloomsbury version of the Harry Potter books and they use 'x' instead of "x"

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've was in my last year of high school, and I had a lot of important exams. Then I was lucky enough to get a place in dentistry and I had to sort out things for that.**

**I probably won't be able to update a lot, because I'm a slow writer and dentistry is a busy study.**

**I'm really grateful to the people who still read this story and follow it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Desired Christmas**

'I give up, we've gone through thousands books and none of them mentioned Flamel!' Ron slammed the book he was reading on the table and packed his bag. 'I'm going back to the tower.'

'Well, it _is_ almost curfew.' Hermione sighed, 'We should get going, wouldn't want to be caught by Filch wandering after hours. Let's go.' Neville nodded and quickly packed his bag, looking relieved that they were done for today.

Haley shut _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ with frustration. 'I'll stay for a little longer. We're going away tomorrow, Hermione. I want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, and it's not like we can ask your parents. They are muggle dentists.'

Hermione looked torn. 'I don't know –' She was cut off by Madam Pince appearing our of nowhere.

'What are you still doing here? It's almost curfew! Out!' She shooed the Gryffindors out of the library.

'You'd think a librarian would like children who are willing to spend their free evening in the library.' Ron muttered as they walked into the hall.

'You'd also think that people who teach like kids,' Neville said, 'But look at Snape.'

Ron snorted. 'Yeah, wonder why that greasy git became a professor. He –' Ron suddenly stopped. Usually, when they said something insulting about Snape, Haley would defend the Potions Master.

'What's wrong, Ron? We should keep walking if we want to get to Gryffindor Tower before curfew.' Hermione said.

'Where's Haley?' Ron asked, looking around.

Hermione frowned at him. 'What are you talking about? She's right – she's gone!'

'That's what I said!'

'She slipped into the Restricted Section when Madam Pince found us.' Neville said.

'She what?' Hermione shrieked at Neville.

Neville gripped his bag nervously. 'She heard Madam Pince coming and slipped away. We really should get going. Haley can take of herself.'

Hermione started walking but kept muttering. 'That's so irresponsible of her, I never thought she would do something like that. It's what I would expect of Ron, but Haley –'

'Hey! What does that mean?' Ron said indignantly.

Neville sighed as the two of them kept bickering all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Haley held her breath as she hid behind a bookshelf and waited for Madam Pince to go away. After Madam Pince had turned of the lights with a wave of her wand she walked out of the library and Haley sighed with relief.

'_Lumos_' Haley held her wand up and looked around. She was in the Restricted Section, it looked really creepy in the dark. Haley steeled herself and read the titles on the shelves.

They didn't tell her much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Haley couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Haley's neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

She tried to ignore the feeling and looked along the shelves for an interesting looking title. Walking around and looking through the titles made Haley lose track of the time until she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. Haley panicked, she forgot that Filch would be patrolling and while searching through the books she had wandered out of the Restricted Section to the front of the library.

Filch was nearing the library. Haley quickly muttered '_Nox_' and suddenly it was all dark. Fortunately, Filch walked right past the library thinking that nobody would be there at this time of the night. Haley slipped out when Filch went around the corner and walked quickly in the opposite direction. When she was certain she had put enough distance between Filch and herself, she looked around and then realised she didn't recognise where she was at all.

Suddenly she heard two voices floating down the corridors and to her horror they were coming towards her. Prefects. She backed away as quietly as she could. A door stood ajar to her left. It was her only hope. She went into the room and closed the door. Haley put her ear against the door and waited. She heard the two prefects passing the room she was in, discussing some magic theory. Ravenclaws. She straightened and looked around the room she had hidden in.

It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

She squinted at the inscription, at first glance it seemed like it was written in another language, but she was not almost sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. She liked puzzles and a very common form of secret language was mirror language.

. . 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.' Haley slowly deciphered the inscription. Her heart's desire? What would that be? Curiously she stepped in front of it. She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She had not only seen herself in the mirror. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair but otherwise she looked like an older version of Haley. It was her mother. Her mother was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arms around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy, it was stuck up at the back. Her father.

Haley stepped closer to the mirror. She looked like her mother, only she had longer black hair. She wanted to touch them so badly but knew it was just a mirror.

She couldn't help whispering 'Mum. Dad.'

They just looked at her, smiling. She stared at the image of her parents for a little longer before noticing that there were other people standing beside her. She saw Hermione holding a book to her chest and smiling, Ron waving enthusiastically, Neville grinning shyly, Fred and George smirking, her quidditch team mates her classmates waving and she even saw the school staff nodding at her.

She laughed as she realised she saw her family and her friends in the mirror. She saw love and acceptance.

'What do you see in the mirror that makes you so happy, Haley?'

Haley jumped and swirled around. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Haley was sure he wasn't there when she fled into the room.

'I – I didn't see you, sir.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'That's because I didn't want you to.' He slipped off the desk and walked towards Haley. 'So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.'

Haley nodded. 'I see my family and my friends loving me and accepting me.'

Dumbledore smiled sadly. 'I expect you've realised what it does?'

'It shows us what we desire the most.' Haley whispered, looking back at her parents she never knew.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family and have never felt accepted by your relatives, see the people who care about you standing around you. This is an innocent image but this mirror will give us neither knowledge or the truth. Many have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. You are one of the lucky few who already have what they see in the mirror, Haley. You have close friends who like you for who you are, and your parents loved you very much.'

Haley smiled sadly and looked longingly at the reflection of her parents.

Dumbledore patted her head sympathetically. 'The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Haley. I ask you not to go looking for it. You shouldn't think of what could have been but what can be.'

Haley nodded. 'I know, sir.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Now, why don't you go back to your dorm? You are leaving tomorrow and you should get a good night's rest.'

'Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?'

'Obviously, you've just done so,' Dumbledore smiled. 'You may ask me one more thing, however.'

Haley smiled at that. 'What do you see when you look in the Mirror?'

'I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.'

Haley gave him a curious look.

'One can never have enough socks,' explained Dumbledore. 'I always hope I get some at Christmas, but people insist on giving me books.'

Haley smiled. 'I'll remember that, Professor.'

As she walked back to the Tower, carefully avoiding Filch and any other patrolling people, she wondered what Dumbledore really saw in the Mirror.

* * *

'What are you buying for Ron and Neville?' Haley was pondering what to buy for her friends. Hermione was easy to please with a good book, but Haley had absolutely no idea what to buy for the boys.

'Well, I'm going to buy a large bag of sweets and a toothbrush for Ron and a book about plants for Neville.' Hermione smiled.

The two girls were shopping for Christmas presents at Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had dropped them off and were shopping for gifts themselves in Muggle London.

'So, what are you buying?' Hermione asked.

Haley had thought about buying a broom for Ron, because she still remembered the envious look Ron had given her when he saw her Nimbus 2000. But she didn't know whether that would be too much or not. And she really wanted to buy Neville a new pet, one that didn't try to escape every day, but thought that would probably also be too much.

'I don't know.' Haley sighed. 'I'm really bad at choosing gifts for people. Not that I had friends to give presents to before, but -' she trailed off, awkwardly.

Hermione nodded. 'First time for me too.'

There was an awkward silence.

'Oh, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop! Let's go there. I want to buy something for Fred and George.'

Haley ended up buying Cauldron Cakes for Neville, because he sucked at potions, Muggle sweets for Ron, prank objects for Fred and George, a book for Hermione and socks for Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Haley was woken up by a cheery Hermione. 'Merry Christmas! Wake up, Haley. My parents say we can't open the presents until we have eaten breakfast. So, come on. Mum made pancakes!'

When Haley went downstairs, she was hit by the sweet smell of pancakes.

'Good morning dear,' Mrs. Granger greeted Haley.

'Happy Christmas, Haley.' Mr. Granger smiled.

'Merry Christmas, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger.' Haley grinned. 'This smells delicious, Mrs. Granger!'

Hermione laughed. 'Mum makes the best pancakes.'

After a delicious breakfast, Haley and Hermione were given permission to open their presents. The two girls went excitedly into the living room to find a pile of packages waiting for them.

Haley picked up a parcel wrapped in thick brown paper. Scrawled across it was _To Haley, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. When Haley blew it, it sounded a bit like an owl.

The second present was a very lumpy parcel. Haley had torn it open to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge. There was a note attached to it.

_Happy Christmas, Haley!_

_Mum made you a Weasley jumper. She makes us one every year. It's kind of a tradition in our family._

_I hope you enjoy your holidays with Hermione._

_Ron_

Haley smiled and felt warm inside, she quickly put on the jumper.

The next parcel made her feel a lot less happy. It was from the Dursleys and contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._

Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

Hermione looked indignantly at the note. 'That's a horrible present!'

Haley shrugged. 'I've had worse. At least this time they didn't give me old socks.'

Hermione sniffed. 'They sound like horrible people. You shouldn't live with them. You know, you can come live with us in the summer holidays. My parents wouldn't mind, they already adore you.'

Haley smiled. 'Thanks Hermione, but Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a few people to stay at the Dursleys with me in the summer. That will probably make the stay more endurable. Let's not think about my horrible relatives and continue open our presents.'

Hermione still looked worried but picked up a package. 'What's this? It feel soft.'

Haley recognized the lumpy form. 'That's from Mrs. Weasley. She gave me this jumper.'

Hermione opened it and took out a similar jumper in lilac. 'That's really nice of her.'

Haley nodded and opened another parcel. It was a book about jinxes from the Weasley twins. She also received a box of Sugar Quills Deluxe from Neville and chocolate frogs from Hermione.

This left only one parcel. Haley picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Hermione gasped.

'Is that what I think it is?'

Haley picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. 'If you are thinking what I am thinking,' she threw the cloth over her shoulders and her body disappeared, 'Then you are right. This is an Invisibility Cloak. Aren't those really rare and valuable?'

'There's a note!' Hermione said. She picked it up and read it.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

'Wasn't it signed?' Haley asked, pulling off the Cloak and looking at the letter. It was written in narrow, loopy writing and there was no signature. Haley stared at the note. She felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

'Use it well?' Hermione muttered thoughtfully. 'Oh Haley! We could have used this to spent more time in the library to look for Nicholas Flamel!'

'Why do you want to know about Nicholas Flamel?' Mr. Granger asked, he came in to bring the two girls cups of cocoa and overheard his daughter talking. 'Do they teach alchemy at Hogwarts?'

'Alchemy?' Hermione asked, accepting the warm beverage and looking curiously at her father.

'Nicholas Flamel was a French alchemist. The stories tell us that he succeeded in making a stone that turns lead into gold.' Mr. Granger said. He grabbed his laptop, typed something and passed the notebook to Haley and Hermione.

The screen showed the wikipedia page of Nicholas Flamel.

**Nicolas Flamel** (French pronunciation: [nikɔˈla flaˈmɛl]; September 28,1330–1418) was a successful French scrivener and manuscript-seller who developed a posthumous reputation as an alchemist due to his reputed work on the philosopher's stone.

According to the introduction to his work and additional details that have accrued since its publication, Flamel was the most accomplished of the European alchemists, and had learned his art from a Jewish _converso_ on the road to Santiago de Compostela. As Deborah Harkness put it, "Others thought Flamel was the creation of 17th-century editors and publishers desperate to produce modern printed editions of supposedly ancient alchemical treatises then circulating in manuscript for an avid reading public."[1] The modern assertion that many references to him or his writings appear in alchemical texts of the 16th century, however, has not been linked to any particular source. The essence of his reputation is that he succeeded at the two magical goals of alchemy - that he made the Philosopher's Stone, which turns lead into gold, and that he and his wife Perenelle achieved immortality through the "Elixir of Life".

* * *

'A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying?' Neville asked with wide eyes. 'no wonder that someone is after it.'

The four Gryffindors were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room.

'Flamel must have known someone wanted to steal it and asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him. I've read they were friends and worked together on alchemy.' Hermione whispered excitedly.

'So, now we know what that dog is guarding. The question is who wants to steal it.' Ron said. 'I still think it's Snape.'

Haley glared at him. 'It could be Quirrell.'

'Let's not discuss that now.' Neville said, wanting to avoid a row. 'It's time for dinner.'

The four of them made their way to the Great Hall. But before they reached their destination, Haley halted her footsteps and shushed her friends.

Ron looked at her questioningly. Haley held her finger to her mouth and pointed at a hooded figure who was sneaking out of the castle.

'Who's that? Why isn't he in the Great Hall?' Neville whispered.

'Let's find out.' Haley pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of her bag and threw it over the four of them.

'We really shouldn't do this.' Hermione whispered anxiously as the sneaked after the hooded figure and out of the castle.

The figure walked into the Forbidden Forest and stopped in the middle of a shadowy clearing. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

'That's Quirrell!' Hermione gasped. Haley gave Ron a look. Ron looked disgruntled but then shocked.

'That's Snape!' Ron pointed at the second figure who just arrived.

The four Gryffindors were standing at a safe distance and had to strain their ears to catch what they were saying.

'… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …' Quirrell was stuttering worse than ever.

'Oh, I thought we'd keep this private,' said Snape, his voice icy. 'Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all.'

'We were right. The dog is guarding the Philosopher's Stone.' Neville whispered. Hermione, Haley and Ron shushed him. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

'Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'

'B-b-but Severus, I -'

'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell,' said Snape taking a step towards him.

'I-I don't know what you -'

'You know perfectly well what I mean.'

An owl suddenly flew over their heads, nearly hitting Neville, making him jump and shriek. Fortunately Ron managed to quickly put his hand over Neville's mouth.

'- your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting.' Snape was saying.

'B-but I d-d-don't -'

'Very well,' Snape cut in. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie.'

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. Quirrell was left standing quite still as though he was petrified.

The four Gryffindors shared wide-eyed looks and quickly shuffled back to the castle.

* * *

'I told you it was Snape. He is threatening Quirrell to help him steal the stone!' Ron said. 'Didn't you see how scared Quirrell was? There's no way he is the thief-to-be.'

Haley was silent. Neville looked scared. Hermione was staring at the fireplace thoughtfully.

'I reckon there are a lot of things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Snape needs Quirrell's help to break through them.' Ron continued.

Haley blocked Ron's voice out. She couldn't think straight. Was it really Professor Snape? The one who had been kind to her and had reported the Dursley's neglect to Professor Dumbledore? He couldn't have been the one to jinx her broom, the one who was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, could he?


	13. Chapter 13: Doubts and Dragons

**Chapter Thirteen: Doubts and Dragons**

The next few days all Haley could think about was Professor Snape. Was he threatening Quirrell to help him steal the stone? Was Professor Snape the bad guy? Quirrell was the one to let the troll in, that was what Hermione and she saw, but what if he did that on orders from Professor Snape? She had told Professor Snape her suspicions about Quirrell, but maybe it was the wrong thing to do, maybe she should have told another teacher about it, after all nothing had been done.

But was Professor Snape really the evil one? Maybe they had misunderstood the conversation they eavesdropped on. They hadn't heard everything clearly. And why would Professor Snape need help from a Professor like Quirrell anyway? Quirrell was not a very good teacher, he probably wasn't a very powerful wizard either. Surely Professor Snape was much more resourceful than Quirrell. Unless he needed a weak wizard he could order around...

Haley groaned and shook her head, she really should be concentrating on her homework. Let the adults sort things out. She looked at her friends. Ron and Neville were playing tic-tac-toe on a scrap of parchment with the muggle pencils Haley had bought at muggle London. Neville and Ron had both stared with wonder at the strange wooden sticks, Neville had poked Ron with one and they had started a sword fight until Hermione broke them up and explained that their makeshift swords were actually used as writing utensils. The two boys found it utterly fascinating how they could erase their doodles doodled with pencils without magic but with simple rubbery things called erasers.

Haley smiled at the memory and searched for Hermione. Her studious friend was colour-coding the last of her notes. She had apparently temporarily given up on trying to make Ron and Neville do the same. While Haley had been pondering about Professor Snape, Quirrell and the Philosopher's stone, Hermione had been worrying about the upcoming exams. She had drawn up revision timetables and had started the habit to practise wand movements whenever she could. Hermione could easily remember everything from her theory books but had more difficulty with the practical parts. She could still do the spells with more ease than most others but the practical parts didn't come to her as easily as they came to Haley, who could do most spells on her first try, but had to spend a little more time on the theory. They made a pretty good pair in that way.

'Hermione, the exams are ages away, and you've already colour-coded most of your notes. Come and relax with us for a while.' Ron called, drawing a X on the parchment and groaning when he noticed too late that he had given Neville the chance to create a fork.

'Ten weeks,' Hermione snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel.'

'But we're not six hundred years old,' Ron reminded her. 'Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all.'

'What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me...'

'Hermione, relax.' Neville said placatingly while starting a new game. 'Nobody fails these exams.'

'I think Neville is right, Hermione.' Haley added, 'How would someone like Marcus Flint ever manage to get to his sixth year otherwise?'

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They puled so much homework on them that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. The four Gryffindors spent most their free time in the library, trying to get through all their homework.

'I'll never remember this,' Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really find day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. The redhead slammed his book shut.

'Mr Weasley, that book is school property and should be handled with care. Five points from Gryffindor.' A silky voice drawled. The four students looked up. Professor Snape was standing behind Ron and looming menacingly. Ron gulped.

'Miss Potter, if you could come with me please?' Professor Snape looked at Haley, raised an eyebrow and turned to walk out of the library.

Neville looked nervously at Haley while Ron shook his head frantically, wordlessly telling Haley not to go. Haley rolled her eyes. What did Ron think she should do, directly disobey a teacher? She quickly put her books into her bag and hurried away. She could have sworn she saw Hagrid at the Care of Magical Creatures sections when she walked by, but hadn't had the time to think about it, she was only hoping that Professor Snape hadn't gone too far.

It turned out that Professor Snape was waiting for her outside the library.

'Where are we going, Professor?' Haley asked the Potions Master.

'The Headmaster wants to see you, and it is also time for your check-up with Madam Pomfrey. You are looking much healthier now and have grown a little, but we still want to make sure your living with your relatives has not damaged you permanently in any way.'

Haley nodded. See? Professor Snape cared about her. He was making sure that she was healthy. He had been the one to find out about the Dursleys and had informed Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey about it. But why does it seem like he hadn't informed the Headmaster about Quirrell? Should she ask him? Maybe he had a reason to keep quiet. But what if he _was_ the bad guy? Well, he couldn't hurt her now anyway. Ron, Neville and Hermione knew she had gone with Professor Snape and the Professor had told her the Headmaster was expecting her. And Professor Snape probably wasn't the bad guy anyway. If he was the evil one he wouldn't have informed the Headmaster about her relatives' neglecting her, he would have pretended not to know and let her go back to the Dursleys without supervision. So Professor Snape was the good guy, and she had probably just misunderstood the conversation in the woods. She should just ask him and clear the misunderstanding up.

'Professor?'

'Yes, Miss Potter?' Professor Snape turned his head to look at her, still walking but slowing down slightly when he noticed Haley was lagging behind.

'I was wondering if – I mean, I wanted to know whether, uhm -' Haley suddenly didn't know what to say and how to form her question.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and halted. He turned fully and looked at Haley expectantly. He was probably doing this to ease Haley, but the Girl-Who-Lived just felt more nervous.

'I – You remember the troll at Hallowe'en, Sir?' Haley asked softly.

Professor Snape nodded, his black eyes looking curiously at her. 'Of course, Miss Potter. It would be hard to forget the sight of the troll in that corridor you locked him up in.' He had a tiny smirk on his face as if amused at the memory of the troll. (1) But his eyes were still asking Haley a silent question. She just didn't know what the question was.

'D-Did you find out whether Quirrell was the one who let the troll in, Sir?' Haley decided this was the safest way to inquire if Professor Snape had listened to Haley and done something.

The question in the Potion Master's eyes didn't go away but changed into another one. 'I have informed the Headmaster of your suspicions and rest assured, Miss Potter, we are handling things with the utmost care.' He started walking again. 'Now, hurry up, Miss Potter. We should not let the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey wait.'

Haley followed him silently. Her mind whirring with thoughts.

* * *

Two hours later, Haley climbed through the portrait hole hoping to find her friends. Her check-up had gone well, and Madam Pomfrey had said that she only had to drink the nutrition en growing potions for another two months. Professor Dumbledore had assured her that going back to the Dursleys wouldn't set her back and had explained to her that the people who would stay with her at the Dursleys would switch every two weeks and that she could write the Dursleys that they didn't need to pick her up at King's Cross, because her first chaperon would collect her. That relieved Haley, because she had a sneaking suspicion that the Dursleys would 'forget' to pick her up.

After she left the Hospital Wing she had gone back to the library to find her friends gone. Assuming Ron and Neville had gotten tired of the library and dragged Hermione back to the Common Room, she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Just one look told her that her three friends weren't here, she _did_ find the Weasley twins. They were standing in front of a group of second years. Haley watched as they switched places a few times before asking their crowd something. One of the girls hesitated before uncertainly pointing at Fred, who laughed and pointed at George. The girl groaned but smiled good-naturedly as she handed the twins a couple of sickles.

Haley chuckled and walked towards them. 'Are you seriously doing what I think you are doing?'

George laughed while Fred said. 'If you are thinking that we are betting with these good sports on whether they can point out which one of us is George. Then yes, we are doing what you think we are doing.' (2)

Fred raised an eyebrow challengingly at Haley. 'Do you dare to play?'

Haley smirked. George and Fred exchanged mischievous grins and began to ran circles around Haley. The raven haired girl didn't bother trying to keep her eyes on one of them knowing it would just make her dizzy. She waited patiently for them to stop.

'Now, dear little Haley, which one of us is George?' The twin on her right purred in her ear. The twin on her left chuckled and asked. 'And which one of us is Fred?' They switched position a few more times before stopping in front of Haley and smirking at her.

Haley rolled her eyes and pointed to the twin on the left. 'You are George, that's Fred.'

The twins grinned. 'You are wro-'

'Don't you lie to me and say I am wrong. I know I'm right.' Haley interrupted.

The two pranksters exchanged looks. George shrugged and Fred laughed. 'Bravo, Haley. Not only did you guess right -'

'But you also knew we would lie about it.' George grinned.

Haley smiled. 'So, how much did I win?'

George chuckled and handed her five sickles.

'Thanks.' Haley accepted the money happily. 'Oh, by the way. I didn't guess.' She turned to walk away and resume her search for Hermione, Ron and Neville. But was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

'Yes?' Haley looked at Fred, who was the owner of the hand who had stopped her. 'I am looking for Neville, Hermione and Ron. And I would really like to find them before dinner.'

'Win another three times, and we'll help you look for them.'

Haley cocked her head. 'Okay. If you two aren't afraid to lose money.'

George grinned. 'We'll give you a special prize if you guess right three more times.'

'I already said I don't need to guess.' Was Haley's reply.

'And we are asking you to prove it.' The two redheads smiled and started their game.

'Now, which one of us is George?'

The funny thing was that the twins became happier and happier when Haley pointed out the right twin again and again. They had persuaded her to do it a few more times. After the tenth time, Haley sighed. 'That's enough. I still need to find Neville, Hermione and Ron.'

'Ah, right. We did promise to help you look for him.' George nodded happily.

'Come with us, we'll give you your special prize.' Fred grabbed Haley's arm and began dragging her to the boys' dorm.

'Will it help me find your younger brother?' Haley asked sarcastically.

The twins smirked. 'Patience, little seeker.'

'Can you please stop calling me little? I've already grown a lot since I started at Hogwarts.'

Fred and George just smirked.

The boys' dorm looked a lot like the girls' dorm only messier. A boy was laying on his bed doing homework.

'Oy, Kenneth.' Fred called. 'Mind leaving the dorm for a while?'

Kenneth looked up disgruntled. He grumbled something under his breath but left the room. George shut the door behind him and cast a silencing spell on the door.

Haley raised an eyebrow questioningly at Fred and George. 'Why all the secrecy?'

The smirks never vanished of their faces. Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and presented it to Haley. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

'What's this supposed to be?'

'This, Haley, is the secret of our success,' George said, looking at the parchment fondly.

'We are giving this to you, because we believe that your need is greater than ours.' said Fred.

'And because you won it fair and square. Even mum uses the wrong name occasionally.' George smiled at Haley. 'Anyway, we know it off by heart. We don't really need it anymore.' (3)

'So, my special prize that will help me find your brother is a bit of old parchment?' Haley asked, inspecting the parchment. 'Does it have an invisible spell I can use to track down my friends?'

'Firstly, let me correct you. This baby isn't simply a bit of old parchment. This little beauty has taught us more than all the teachers in this school.' Fred said looking offended, but then he grinned. 'And yes, it will help you find people. George, will you please show this young lady, what exactly this bit of old parchment can do?'

George grinned and took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it. Each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; Professor Snape was in his dungeons; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was running around the fourth floor with Peeves the poltergeist chasing her. As Haley's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed that the map showed a lot of secret passages, a lot more than the few she had discovered on her own and the ones Fred and George had taught her.

'This is -' Haley didn't know what to say, still staring at the map. 'Where did you get this?'

Fred and George were studying her face, satisfied grins on their faces as they say Haley's reaction to the map.

'Well... when we were in our first year, Haley – young, carefree and innocent -'

Haley looked at George sceptically. He just grinned and shrugged. Fred continued, '- well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Filch.'

'We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -'

'So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -'

'- detention -'

'- disembowelment -'

'- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._'

'You didn't.' Haley started to grin.

'Of course we did.' Fred smirked. 'George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed – _this_.'

'We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it.' George said happily. And then sighed, 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much. We've used this map to sneak out to Hogsmeade a lot. And it showed us so many secret passages that we haven't found ourselves yet.'

Fred nodded solemnly, 'Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers.'

'Of course, you can also use this to track and find people.' George said. 'Just don't forget to wipe it after you've used it -'

'- or anyone can read it,' said Fred warningly.

'To wipe it you tap it again and say, "Mischief managed!" And it will go blank.'

'This is incredible.' Haley grinned. 'Thank you. Are you sure about giving me this?'

Fred waved his hand. 'We told you we already know it by heart.'

'That's only the map, what if you need to find or track someone?'

'Then we'll just borrow it from you, little seeker. It's yours now.' George unlocked the door and held it open for Haley. 'Ladies first.'

'Thank you.' Haley smiled. She looked at the map and the dots littered all over it. 'Uhm, could you help me spot your brother? Hogwarts has a lot of students.'

'I don't think you need the map for that now.' Fred said, pointing at the Portrait hole. Hermione, Ron and Neville had just climbed in.

George quickly wiped the map clean and gave it back to Haley. 'We don't mind if you show this to Ron, Hermione and Neville, but we wouldn't want those other nosy kids to find out about this map, would we?' he whispered.

'Thanks again.' Haley smiled at the twins and then quickly went to join her friends. Neville was looking really pale and Hermione was wringing her hands and looking even more stressed than when she was revising for the exams. Haley wondered what happened.

'Hey guys, I've been looking for you. Where were you?'

The three Gryffindors looked at each other. They took Haley and dragged her back out of the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady looked disgruntled at them. 'Why did you bother going in then?'

Ron ignored her and started explaining softly to Haley as they walked in the direction of the library. 'We were at Hagrid's.'

'We saw him at the library and told him we knew what that dog was guarding, and Hagrid told us to go see him at his hut.' Neville said and then groaned. 'Oh Haley, you wouldn't believe what Hagrid is up to.'

'What has he done? Does he want something with the Philosopher's Stone?' Haley felt really confused right now.

'No, no. Hagrid told us the Stone is being protected by enchantments of various teachers. We don't have to worry about that anymore.' Hermione reassured Haley. 'It's – Hagrid is –'

'Hagrid is hiding a dragon egg in his hut!' Ron burst out.

'What?'

'Apparently he won it when he was at Hogsmeade last night. He was drunk and got into a game of cards with a stranger.' Neville said.

'He is being really irresponsible. I don't know what he is thinking. Honestly, he lives in a wooden house.' Hermione sighed.

'Wait, Hagrid is hatching a dragon's egg in his hut?' Haley repeated disbelievingly, 'That's illegal!'

'We know!'

'Shouldn't we tell a teacher?' Haley frowned. 'Dragon breeding is dangerous.'

Ron nodded. 'My brother Charlie is studying dragons in Romania. He has a lot of scars and burns.'

'But we can't tell a teacher.' Neville said nervously, 'Hagrid will get into a lot of trouble.'

The group felt silent, no one knew what to do or say.

'I agree with Haley, we should just tell a professor.' Hermione suddenly said. Ron and Neville started to protest, but Hermione held her hand up, silencing them. 'Hagrid only got the egg yesterday. We can explain to the teachers that Hagrid was just keeping it safe and comfortable until he figured out what he should do with it. I don't think he would get into trouble for that. Besides he will get into a lot more serious trouble if the dragon was discovered after it has already hatched. And it will be found out because Hagrid won't ever be able to keep the dragon hidden. It's a _dragon_.'

'And it is _Hagrid_.' Haley muttered. 'I mean, he has proven that he isn't one of the sanest or smartest people. He named that Cerberus _Fluffy_. And thought it was a good idea hatch a dragon's egg in his _wooden _hut.'

'We'll need to convince Hagrid to tell the Headmaster himself.' Hermione said.

'Right, that way we wouldn't be tattle-tales.' Ron agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'He would be in less trouble if he reported it himself.'

Neville wrung his hands. 'It's almost curfew.'

'We'll visit him tomorrow?' Haley suggested.

'We can go under your cloak, Haley.' Ron said. 'We'll be back in no time.'

Haley shook her head. 'It'll probably take ages to convince Hagrid to tell the Headmaster.'

Neville groaned. 'Why can't we have a peaceful life?'

'Okay, let's just go to the Headmaster and let him deal with this.' Hermione said. 'He hired Hagrid, he must know what kind of man Hagrid is. He'll know that Hagrid means it well and just doesn't think things through.'

'What will Hagrid think if we just told the Headmaster? He won't trust us again.' Ron argued.

'He is the one being stupid and irresponsible.' Haley said already starting to get a headache. Then she sighed. 'Okay, we'll go tell Hagrid tomorrow that he should go to the Headmaster otherwise _we_ will go.'

When the bell sounded at the end of their last lesson the next day the four of them hurried through the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Haley knocked on the door and noticed that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, 'Who is it?' before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. And in the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

'Hagrid, you can't hatch and breed a dragon here. It's illegal and dangerous.' Haley told Hagrid, accepting the cup of tea Hagrid handed her.

'But I won it and I've bin doin' some readin',' Hagrid said, 'I know what type of dragon it's goin' to be and how I should care for it.'

'It's _illegal_, Hagrid. And people will find out.' Haley said exasperated. 'Besides, reading books and understanding the theory doesn't mean you will be able to do it correctly.'

Ron nodded, 'Hermione's flying skills are an excellent example of that.' Hermione glared at him.

Hagrid pouted and went to stoke the fire, murmuring soothing words to the egg. Neville stared at him and whispered, 'He is _insane_.'

'Hagrid, you should tell Professor Dumbledore and let him take care of it.' Haley said loudly.

Hagrid stared petulantly at the egg. 'He'll take it away from me. And who knows where this poor thin' will end up. The poor baby need lot's o' love.'

The four Gryffindors stared incredulously at him. 'Hagrid, do you really believe Professor Dumbledore will give a little baby dragon to people who are unfit to care for it?' Hermione reasoned.

Hagrid stayed silent. Haley resisted the urge to stamp her foot. 'Hagrid, if you won't tell the Headmaster yourself, we _will_ tell him.'

Hagrid turned his huge eyes at Haley. 'You – you can't do that.'

'Yes, we can and we will. You are being unreasonable and irresponsible.' Haley told him.

Tears started to gather in Hagrid's puppy dog eyes. Ron, Neville and Hermione turned to look at Haley. She sighed and reasoned in a gentler tone. 'Look Hagrid, you'll be in a lot of trouble if the dragon is discovered after it has hatched and you've tried to keep it hidden. Besides, the poor dragon wouldn't have a lot of space to live here and a dragon should be able to roam free over the grounds. He would also be lonely here, without any of his kind. You wouldn't want the little thing to be miserable, would you?'

More tears welled up in Hagrid's eyes at Haley's words and he sniffed. He seemed to be listening now though. Haley and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione took over, 'If you tell Dumbledore, he can make sure the dragon will be brought to a good place through legal ways.'

'My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania. You can recommend Dumbledore to send the egg to him. You know Charlie, you can trust him to take good care of the dragon.' Ron suggested.

Hagrid nodded. 'I remember Charlie. Good lad, very good with animals.'

'So you'll go tell the Headmaster?' Hermione asked him. The four Gryffindors sighed and exchanged relieved glances as Hagrid nodded.

* * *

The following weeks were spent studying for the exams, they hadn't had time to talk to Hagrid again. They figured that Hagrid would have written if there had been any serious repercussions for keeping the dragon's egg. So they didn't worry too much.

Although her time was spent studying for the exams, Haley hadn't forgotten about Professor Snape, Quirrell and the Stone.

Hermione had reassured her that some of the teachers and Professor Dumbledore himself had put up various protections to protect the Stone. And after Haley replayed the overheard conversation between Professor Snape and Quirrell in her head, she decided that it didn't matter which one of her Professors wanted to steal the Stone. They both didn't know how to get past Fluffy. She still wished she could know for sure that her Potions Professor wasn't evil. Haley sighed.

'See? Even Haley is tired of studying.' Ron exclaimed triumphantly. 'Come on, Hermione. We've already revised a lot today. Let's take a break and go out. The weather is brilliant outside.'

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look. But Neville nodded and said, 'Really, Hermione. Studying too long isn't good for us either. We should go visit Hagrid, I wonder what happened after he told Dumbledore about the egg.'

The two boys started packing their bags and Hermione couldn't help but give in, muttering about lazy boys under her breath. Haley grinned at her. 'They have been really studious these last few weeks, and you know that being studious isn't in their nature. Don't be too hard on them.'

Hagrid greeted them enthusiastically, and Haley was relieved that there wasn't any awkwardness between them.

'Hey Hagrid, how have you been?'

'Great, great. Dumbledore was really great. He contacted the dragon keepers in Romania an' they have picked Norbert up. Really nice chaps, those keepers.'

'Norbert?' Neville asked.

'That's what I named my little baby.' Hagrid beamed.

'Did it hatch before it was picked up?'

'No, no. But I couldn't give my little darlin' away, without naming it first, could I?'

Neville looked disbelievingly at him.

'So were there any repercussions for you Hagrid?' Hermione asked cautiously.

Hagrid shook his head. 'No, no. I told yer Dumbledore was great. He was really understanding.'

'We are so glad to hear that. We've been worrying about you, you know. But we figured that if we didn't hear anything from you, it wouldn't be serious.' Hermione said.

Hagrid nodded. 'I've been busy investigating somethin', I found one dead unicorn last Wednesday and there's another unicorn in the Forest hurt badly by summat.'

'A dead unicorn and an injured one?' Hermione asked shocked.

Hagrid frowned and nodded. 'It's not easy ter hurt a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures, really hard ter catch. I never knew one ter be hurt before.'

The groundskeeper sighed and said irritably, 'I've tried askin' the centaurs, but those ruddy star-gazers never give a straight answer. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon. All they said was that Mars was really bright.'

'Why would anyone or anything want to hurt a unicorn?' Hermione mused.

'Dunno. What I know is that there's summat in there that shouldn't be and is really bad. The one unicorn I found had been drained of it's blood.'

* * *

The walk back to the castle was a quiet one. The four Gryffindors were thinking in silence about what Hagrid had told them.

'It's a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn.' Hermione said. 'Unicorn are pure creatures.'

'Why was the unicorn drained of it's blood?' Neville pondered. 'It sounded like the unicorn was killed for it's blood. Even if a wild animal had been fast enough to catch a unicorn, it wouldn't have drained all it's blood it would probably have eaten the flesh.'

The four friends looked nauseous at the thought.

'What is unicorn blood used for?' Haley mused. 'We only use the horn and tail-hair in Potions. Most of the books only explain the uses for the horn and the hair.'

'The blood of a unicorn can keep someone alive, even if that someone is an inch from death. But it will be at a terrible price. Because the drinker has slain something pure and defenceless to save himself and he will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches his lips.' Ron said. Neville, Hermione and Haley stared at him.

'What?' Ron looked at his friends.

'How did you know that?' Hermione asked surprised.

'Horror stories Charlie used to tell the twins and me.'

'I've never heard this horror story.' Neville said.

'Charlie had the most obscure sources for his horror stories.' Ron explained. 'All his stories were about magical creatures.'

'Is it just a story then?' Haley asked.

Ron shook his head. 'I don't think so. Charlie took facts about magical creatures really seriously. Even if he told us the information in form of a story trying to scare us, he wouldn't have made up untrue facts.'

'If it's true, who would be that desperate?' Neville wondered aloud. 'If you are going to be cursed for ever, death's better, isn't it?'

'Unless -' Hermione continued. 'All you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else. Something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you can never die!'

'The Philosopher's Stone!' Haley exclaimed. 'Of course – the Elixir of Life!'

The four exchanged wide-eyed glances. 'The one who has been killing the unicorns is the one who is working with Quirrell or Snape to steal the Philosopher's stone.' Hermione concluded.

'Wait? Why working with? Why isn't it Snape or Quirrell?' Ron asked.

'Does either Quirrell of Snape look half dead to you, Ronald?' Hermione said in a condescending tone. Ron flushed. 'Oh, yeah, right. I forgot?'

_It isn't Professor Snape_. Haley thought. _It can't be_.

* * *

**(1) Wouldn't it be a funny sight to see a passed out Quirrell and a troll bitten to death by a Cerberus named Fluffy or at least wounded so much that it passed out.**

**(2) Yup, I totally stole this from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**(3) I know this is two years earlier. But the twins probably would have already memorised it in their first year.**

**AN: I know I am a horrible updater. And I know I'm just copying everything from the book and changing genders. So I probably should be able to update sooner. But real life sucks and time flies. I've been really stressed out because I had a lot to do. I just turned nineteen and I already have a lot of gray hairs. Besides, it's really hard for me write fast if I keep following the plot in the books, because I want to change things, but I am afraid I will leave plot holes. It would be easier for me to write a complete AU than to try and follow the plot. Everytime I get stuck writing is when I try to follow the plot of the books. **


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Year

**Chapter Fourteen: End of the Year**

In years to come, Haley would never quite remember how the group managed to get through their exams when they spent most their time on figuring out who was working with Quirrell of Snape to steal the Philosopher's stone. It was probably thanks to Hermione strict drilling.

Haley and Hermione, or just Hermione really, were revising History of Magic when Ron burst into the common room dragging Neville behind him. The two girls looked questioningly up at them and Neville just shrugged. 'We were practising a Forgetfulness Potion in one of the free classrooms, but Ron suddenly gave a shout and dragged me here. He made me explode the potion.'

'It was probably going to explode anyway,' Ron shrugged and turned to Haley and Hermione, 'I just thought of something important.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'Well, tell us then.'

'It's You-Know-Who!'

'What?' Haley, Hermione and Neville all looked confused.

'Snape was a Deatheater, he is trying to bring Voldemort back!' Ron explained his theory.

Hermione frowned, 'You can't bring dead people back, not even with a Philosopher's stone.'

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but it was Neville who interrupted softly, 'There are people who don't belive You-Know-Who is really dead, just vanished, weakened and biding his time. My gran doesn't believe he is dead, she says that Dumbledore doesn't think so either.'

Hermione turned thoughtful, 'It fits,' she mused, 'You-Know-Who is drinking unicorn blood to stay alive until he can get the Elixir of Life.'

Haley was silent, she felt as if her insides were twisted by giant hands, and her thoughts were in turmoil. Professor Snape was a Deatheater? He was a follower of the man, if you could still call Voldemort that, who killed her parents and tried to kill her? How could that be, he had been so kind to her. And Professor Dumbledore hired him, he must have trusted Professor Snape, the Headmaster wouldn't hire someone who could be dangerous to the students, would he?

It didn't help when Ron said a little smugly, 'See, it's Snape.'

Haley sighed and defended weakly, 'Can't it be Quirrell working with Voldemort?'

Ron flinched at the name, but argued back immediately, 'Quirrell isn't a known Deatheater.'

Hermione saw Haley looking torn and pathetically down, and intervened, 'Let's not point fingers at Hogwarts' teachers yet, we'll just keep an eye on Haley's Map and go to the professors if someone suspicious is around the third floor.'

'Won't it be too late if Snape or Quirrell is already at the third floor and we still have to find a professor?' Neville asked.

'Well, we have to be sure before accusing a professor of stealing the stone and working with Voldemort,' Haley reasoned, grateful for Hermione's idea. Proof, they needed proof, there was no point in agonising over whether Professor Snape is evil of not without valid proof. 'Besides, the stone has a lot of protections, it will take a while before he thief can fight his way through them even if he knows how to get past them.'

'And for all we know, nobody knows how to get past Fluffy except Hagrid. We heard Snape and Quirrell, they both had no idea.' Hermione added.

Neville shivered at the thought of Fluffy, 'I wonder where Hagrid got that beast from.'

Haley frowned and nodded, 'Yes, that is rather strange. You can't just buy a Cerberus on the market, can you?'

Ron shook his head, 'They are very rare. You would have to buy them as pups, and Cerberuspups are supposed to be very hard, and expensive, to get your hands on. But then, so are dragon eggs, and Hagrid managed to get both.'

Something didn't feel right. 'Where does Hagrid get all those rare creatures from?' Haley though out loud, 'You said they are rare and expensive. Even illegal. People don't just carry a dragon egg with them. They certainly don't just give them away to strangers and I doubt Hagrid has enough money.'

'Something about this smells fishy to me.' Hermione agreed.

Neville looked at her incredulously, 'Are you kidding? This whole year all kinds of fishy stuff keeps happening.'

At that moment a stabbing pain pierced Haley's head, 'Ow' she winced and rubbed her forehead.

'What's wrong, Haley?' Ron and Neville looked concerned, and Hermione felt Haley's head with her hand, 'Do you have a headache?'

Haley nodded, 'It's strange, it came out of nowhere, I am not feeling unwell.'

'I hope not, we still have Potions and History of Magic exams tomorrow.' Hermione said and Neville and Ron rolled their eyes.

* * *

Haley's head kept sporadically hurting through her last exams, she had the feeling it was originating from her scar. Between her head hurting, thinking about what exactly felt wrong with Hagrid getting so many rare creatures and worrying about Voldemort, Quirrell and Snape, it was a wonder she made it through her exams as well as she did. Professor Snape had been giving her mildly, and greatly disguised, concerned looks when she was brewing her potion while rubbing her head, but there was a tiny upturn of his lips when Haley handed a perfect Forgetfulness Potion in.

'That was far easier than I thought it would be,' said Hermione as they walked out of the History of Magic classroom. 'I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.'

'I could have told you that,' Ron said. Hermione gave him a disdainful look and sniffed, 'If we listened to you, we wouldn't have to study anything at all.'

Ron shrugged non-repentantly, 'It's just history.'

Hermione looked affronted, 'History is important! It can teach us many things.'

'If only Binns could teach,' Ron muttered.

Neville broke up the impending squabble, 'I never thought I would have made through the exams this easily. I even managed to not explode my potion! I think Snape was looking surprised, but I can't read his expression that well. It's all thanks to you guys.' He smiled happily at Haley, Hermione and Ron.

They walked outside and settled down under a tree nearby the lake. 'No more revision,' Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. 'Your head still aching?' He asked Haley, who was rubbing her scar again.

'Yes, I wish I knew what is causing this.' Haley sighed.

'You should go to Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione suggested, 'It has been aching during the exams as well, hasn't it?'

Haley nodded in response to the last part, but refused to go see Madam Pomfrey, 'I'm not ill. I hate to sound ominous, but I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming.'

Neville looked uncomfortable but Ron couldn't get worked up, still enjoying the feeling of freedom. 'Haley, relax, the Stone's probably safe as long as Dumbledore's around. We are checking the Map every few minutes and we've never had any proof that Snape, or Quirrell but I still believe it's Snape, fount out how to get pas Fluffy. Hagrid wouldn't tell anyone, he would never let Dumbledore down.'

Haley nodded slowly, she still had the feeling there was something she was missing, something important. She was sure it had something to do with Hagrid and his rare creatures. She didn't know why but she felt the dragon and the Cerberus were connected somehow. Hagrid's love for dangerous animals. Hagrid's loyalty to Dumbledore. Hagrid's dream of having his own dragon. Hagrid suddenly getting one.

Haley jumped to her feet, a strange expression on her face. Her friends startled and looked at her.

'I've just thought of something,' Haley said. She had gone white. 'We need to go and see Hagrid, now.' She started to walk to Hagrid's cabin at a quick pace, her friends were scrambling to keep up with her.

'Why?' Hermione panted as they ran up the grassy slope.

'Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Great coincidence they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?'

'See what before?'

Haley didn't answer as she spotted Hagrid sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

'Hullo,' he said, smiling. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'

'Yes, please,' said Ron, but Haley cut across him.

'No thanks, Hagrid. I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won the dragon egg? What did the stranger who gave you the egg look like?'

'Dunno,' said Hagrid casually, 'he wouldn' take his cloak off.'

Hermione started to look suspicious too. Hagrid saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

'It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.'

Ron and Neville looked at each other, it seemed that they had also caught on. Haley sank down next to the bowl of peas and started helping Hagrid shell them.

'What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'

'Mighta come up,' said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. 'Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buying me drinks...'

The four Gryffindors exchanged significant looks, Hagrid didn't notice it and continued talking, 'Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he hd ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...'

'And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Haley asked, trying hard to sound casual.

'Well – yeah- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -'

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

'I shouldn'ta told yeh that!' he blurted out. 'Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh going'?'

Haley, Ron, Hermione and Neville didn't speak to eacht other at all until they cam to a halt in the Entrance Hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

'We've got to check the Map and go to the Headmaster,' said Haley. 'Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and the one under that cloak is the person who is working with Voldemort.'

'But do you think he will believe us?' Hermione questioned, 'We still don't have proof yet, that someone is really after the Stone. We won't have proof until they actually attempt to get past Fluffy.'

'But maybe it's a good idea to warn the Professors first.' Neville mused, 'So they can be prepared. I still think it would be too late if we wait until Quirrell or Snape is already on the third floor.'

They began making their way up to the Gryffindor tower to get the Marauder's Map, students were forbidden to bring things other than writing utensils and their wands to the exams, when a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

'What are you four doing inside?'

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

'Professor! Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?' Hermione asked, thinking it was a lucky coincidence to meet a teacher. They wouldn't need to search for the Headmaster on the map, this way.

'Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago,' Professor McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at the four Gryffindors. 'He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once. Why do you want to see him?'

Hermione shot Haley, Ron and Neville a look, silently debating whether telling their Head of House was a good idea. Neville shrugged, they were planning on informing the teachers, just not before they had proof. Haley frowned, it was an awfully strange coincidence that Dumbledore suddenly had to go now. Hermione nodded.

'Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone-'

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.

'How do you know-?' she spluttered.

'Professor, we think that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. You've got to inform Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione urged.

Professor McGonagall eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

'Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow,' she said finally. 'I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.'

'But Professor-'

'Miss Granger, I know what I'm talking about,' she said shortly. She waved her wand and collected the fallen books. 'I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.'

Ron looked frustrated and burst out, 'Hagrid told someone how to get past Fluffy!'

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback for a moment, but schooled her expression strict again. 'There are more protections than a three-headed dog for the Stone, and I won't distract Professor Dumbledore for just one protection down. He is a very important wizard and has many demands on his time.'

She looked at her four students and saw how concerned they were. 'Five points from Gryffindor for sticking your noses into things that shouldn't concern you. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for the warning. I will owl Dumbledore if something suspicious happens.' she turned around and walked away.

'It's today. Probably tonight.' Haley said. 'They are going through the trapdoor tonight. They found everything they need and Professor Dumbledore is out of the way.'

Ron nodded, 'The owl from the Ministry is probably fake. We'll watch the Map extra close tonight and go after Snape or Quirrell if one of them goes trough the trapdoor.'

* * *

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room, hiding the map and keeping a careful eye on it. Nobody bothered them as they were all excitedly discussing vacation plans. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to find useful spells they might need, Ron and Neville were playing chess, but were so distracted that Neville was winning. Haley was watching Professor Snape's and Quirrell's name on the map. The strangest thing kept happening, Quirrell's name would fade in and out, it was flickering like the map was confused. (1) It strengthened Haley's conviction that Quirrell was the one she should be suspicious of.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed, but there was still no one in the vicinity of the third floor.

'See anything on the Map?' Ron asked softly, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning.

Haley shook her head, 'Not yet, but I noticed Quirrell's name is flickering, it sometimes disappears for a moment.'

'That's strange,' Neville said, 'Has that happened before?'

Haley felt stupid, 'I don't know,' she admitted, 'I always only kept an eye on the third floor area, not on the names.'

'It's gone again.' Neville announced.

'Keep an eye on where it appears. He can move while the name isn't visible on the map.' Hermione advised. 'I'm going to put my notes away. Have you got your Invisibility Cloak, Haley?'

Haley nodded, not taking away her eyes from the map. Quirrell's name hadn't reappeared yet. It seemed that the interval and duration of the disappearance was becoming frequenter and longer. (2)

'Snape's in the dungeons.' Ron remarked. Haley hummed. Hermione came back down the stairs. Quirrell's name was still nowhere to be seen, Haley felt nervous and rubbed her scar, it was hurting again.

'There!' Neville suddenly pointed, 'Quirrell's back.'

All eyes flew to the map where Neville's finger was pointing at. Ron cursed, 'He is already at the third floor.'

'Of course he would be moving while his name disappeared,' Haley muttered, 'Nothing is ever going to be easy for us, is it? Who knows how long he has been there?' But even then there was a tiny part of her which rejoiced. There was the proof. Quirrell is the one who is out to steal the Stone. Professor Snape was trying to protect it, he wasn't evil, Haley's trust wasn't misplaced.

'Come on, we need to get going, he already has a head start.' Hermione urged.

'Right. Hermione, Ron, you two go find a Professor. McGonagall or Snape. Take the Map so you can avoid Filch, I doubt he would help regardless of the situation. Neville and I will use the Invisibility Cloak and go after Quirrell and try to slow him down.'

They nodded at each other and separated. Haley put the Cloak around Neville and herself. They didn't meet anyone until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

'Who's there?' he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?'

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

'Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.'

Haley had a sudden idea.

'Peeves,' she groaned, trying to lower and deepen her voice, 'the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

'So sorry, your cloodiness, Mr Baron, sir,' he said greasily. 'My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.'

'I have business here, Peeves,' croaked Haley. 'Stay away from this place tonight.'

'I will, sir, I most certainly will,' said Peeves, rising up in the air again. 'Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.'

And he scooted off.

Neville shook with silent laughter, 'You are brilliant, Haley.' he whispered.

A few seconds later, they were there. Outside the third-floor corridor. The two Gryffindors took a deep breath and entered slowly. Low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of Fluffy's noses, sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

'Look, there's a harp at it's feet.' Neville whispered, 'Quirrell must have used that to make it past the dog.'

'It must wake up the moment the music stops,' Haley reasoned and started to sing a soft lullaby.

At once Fluffy's eyes began to droop. Haley kept singing, hardly daring to pause for breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its kneew, then it slumped to the ground right above the trapdoor.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Neville moaned.

'Do you think Wingardium Leviosa will work on something that big?' Haley whispered, stopping her song for a second, the dog growled in it's sleep and twitched, Haley quickly started humming again.

'Certainly not mine.' Neville said self-deprecating. Haley nudged him, giving him a stern look. Neville sighed and pointed his wand at the sleeping three-headed dog. '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

The dog was lifted less than one centimetre off the ground and moved only a tiny fraction to the left.

Neville tried again and the dog was moved another fraction to the left. 'This is going to take a while.' He announced.

Haley walked cautiously to the dog and swiped the harp. She stopped singing and started plucking at the harp with one hand. It was only a few random notes, but the dog stayed asleep. 'Let's do it together.'

'_Wingardium Leviosa,'_ the two of them chanted. This time the Cerberus was lifted higher and moved further away from the trapdoor, but it was still lying on it with more than half of it's body.

They cast the spell again and again, moving Fluffy little by little. Haley just started to panic about how long this was taking when Ron and Hermione crept into the room.

'What are you doing here?' Neville asked.

'Why are you still here?' Ron demanded at the same time.

'We are trying to move the giant dog.' Haley pointed at the sleeping Cerberus, 'Couldn't you find a teacher?'

'They were all asleep and didn't answer the door,' Hermione explained, 'And they will probably be mad at us if we wake them up this late.'

She saw the look Haley was giving her and hurried to assure her, 'We sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore.'

Haley sighed, 'Well, we have already lost enough time, help us move the dog, will you?'

Together, it only took them twice more to move Fluffy away from the trapdoor.

'All right.' Ron walked carefully to the trapdoor and pulled it open.

'What can you see?' Hermione said anxiously.

'Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.'

'We don't know how deep this thing goes.' Hermione worried.

Neville took a deep breath. 'Right, assuming that Quirrell isn't lying dead down there from the fall, I'll go first.' He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. 'Well, here goes nothing.' And he let go. After a minute of two there was a muffled sound of his landing. Haley, Hermione and Ron all let out a breath of relief.

'It's OK' A muffled shout was heard. 'You can jump, but be careful-' The rest of his sentence wasn't heard as Ron jumped down. Hermione looked at Haley and jumped too. Haley tightened her hold on the harp, not stopping her random plucking and followed straight away.

They landed on something soft. Haley sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though they were sitting on some sort of plant.

'What's this stuff?' Ron asked.

Neville was plastered against a damp wall. 'Get out of there. Quickly.'

Haley, Hermione and Ron leapt up and struggled towards Neville. The plant they landed on was twisting snake-like tendrils around their bodies. Ron who was the second to jump but the slowest to move was already too tightly bound without his noticing. Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her, but Haley's ankles were trapped.

Hermione and Neville watched in horror as the plant wound around Ron's body and Haley's legs. Ron's frantic struggling only making the plant tighten it's hold more.

'Stop moving!' Hermione ordered.

'It's Devil's Snare.' Neville informed them, 'I tried to warn you.'

'Yes, thank you.' Ron snapped, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.

Neville turned to Hermione, 'Do you know a fire spell?'

Hermione wrung her hands, 'I know _incendio_, but that would probably burn Haley and Ron too.'

'Cast a bluebell flame spell.' Haley shouted, as the plant had also managed to bind her arms.

'Oh, right!' said Hermione, and she sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two bound Gryffindors felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.

'Thanks,' Ron muttered.

'This way,' said Haley, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Haley was reminded of Gringotts.

'We must be miles under the school.' Hermione noted.

'There's light ahead – I can see something moving.' Haley said.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was a full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbing all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

'Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?' Ron asked anxiously.

Haley looked closely at the birds. They were glittering. 'They are not birds,' Haley exclaimed. 'I think they're keys. Winged keys. One of them must be the key to that door.

Hermione crossed the room and pulled the handle of the door. 'It's locked.' she announced.

'What did you expect?' Ron scoffed at her.

'Hermione crossed her arms, 'I expected that Quirrell had already opened the door.'

'Oh yeah, that would have made sense.' Ron admitted sheepishly.

Hermione huffed and pointed her wand at the door, '_Alohomora_.' The door didn't budge. She shrugged. 'Well, it was worth a try.'

Neville pointed at some broomsticks leaning against the wall. 'That means we have to catch the right key.'

He looked apprehended at the thought of having to fly and Hermione groaned. Ron walked over to Hermione. 'We'll just let the youngest Seeker in a century catch the key for us.' He examined the lock on the door. 'Haley, we're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle.'

'All things in the Wizarding world are old-fashioned.' Haley sighed. She grabbed a broomstick and kicked off into the air. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, she noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole. That was the one.

Haley chased it. Ron, Hermione and Neville were nervously cheering her on. 'I wish I could cast a summoning spell.' Hermione said.

'I doubt it would have worked,' Neville said sombrely. 'With our luck the keys probably have anti-summoning spells on them.'

They watched as Haley made a swipe at the key and caught it. Haley quickly flew towards the door and jumped of the broom, she put the key into the lock and turned – it clicked open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber were the white pieces. Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

'I bet you anything we've got to play and win to get across the room.' Neville said.

Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once. The stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

'Do we have to play to get across?'

The stone knight nodded. Ron pursed his lips, 'And we have to join you to do that?' The black knight nodded again.

Ron turned to Haley, Hermione and Neville, 'Do you mind if I take charge?'

The three of them shook their heads. 'We bow to your superior chess skills,' Haley joked. Ron gave her a grin and started directing them to take the place of four of the chesspieces. 'Neville, you take the place of that castle, Hermione you go there instead of that bishop. Haley take the place of the queen.' Ron replaced the knight he had been talking to and started the chess game.

Haley felt uneasy. This was Wizard's chess, someone was bound to get hurt. Just then their other knight was taken, the white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board.

'Had to let that happen,' said Ron, looking shaken. 'Leaves you free to take that bishop, Neville, go on.'

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players along the wall. Ron had to play carefully to avoid on of them being taken, or clubbed rather.

'We're nearly there,' he muttered suddenly. 'Let me think – let me think...'

The white queen turned her blank face towards him. Neville gasped, having seen which move would win them the game. 'No!' he shouted at Ron.

'Yes...' Ron whispered, 'it's the only way... I've got to be taken.'

'What?' Hermione shrieked.

'That's chess!' Ron snapped. 'You've got to make some sacrifices! If I hadn't been so careful earlier, this game wouldn't have dragged on this long. I'll make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Hermione.'

He saw that she was going to argue and reasoned, 'Look, if we don't hurry up, Quirrell will already have the stone. Don't hang around once we've won, but don't move either until we've won.' Not giving them any more time to argue he stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor. The white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

'Hermione, move three spaces to the left.' Neville urged the shaken girl. Hermione had turned white and was trembling, she took a breath and moved in front of the king. The white king was now surrounded by the three of them. He, or it, took off his crown and threw it down. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Haley,  
Hermione and Neville charged through the door and up the next passageway, trying not to think about Ron's unconscious body lying there among the taken chess pieces.

'What if he's-?'

'He'll be all right,' Haley whispered, trying to convince herself. 'I know one of us should have stayed there with him, but it will probably take all of us to slow down Quirrell even a little.'

'What do you reckon's next?' Neville asked, trying to distract the distraught girls.

'We've had Sprout's, Flitwick's, McGonagall's... That leaves Quirrell's and Snape's. Do you think other teachers have added something too?' Hermione listed off.

'Let's hope not.' Haley sighed. They had reached another door. Haley pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making their eyes water. Flat on the floor in front of them, they saw a troll even larger than the one they had shut in with Fluffy, out cold with a bloddy lump on its head.

'I'm so glad we didn't have to fight that one.' Neville cried in relief, as they stepped carefully over one of it's massive legs. 'There probably, hopefully, isn't another Cerberus in the next room who could take care of that troll.'

Neville pulled the next door open, and peeked into it. He let out the breath he was holding and gestured for Hermione and Haley to follow him. There was nothing very frightening in there, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. I wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.

Hermione picked up the roll of paper lying next to the bottles and read out loud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

Neville snorted. 'Behind us was a freaking _troll_.' Haley had to smile at that, but Hermione shook her head at them and continued:

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

They all let out a great sigh and smiled. 'Finally something easy,' Hermione grinned. Haley agreed and picked up the smallest bottle, 'It's this one right?'

Hermione nodded. Haley opened the bottle and peeked inside, she frowned, 'There's hardly one swallow left, it's not enough for all three of us.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'Do you think this is a quantity potion or a time potion?'

Haley hesitated, if it was a quantity potion, the small last bit of the potion was probably only enough for one person their size, if it was a potion with a working time limit, they might be able to share it between two of them if they took it right in front of the flames and run through it immediately.

'Let's take the risk and hope it's a time dependant potion.' Haley said, hoping desperately she wasn't making a wrong choice. 'There will be enough for two if we drink it and run. One of us can take the potion back, take care of Ron and see if Dumbledore is back yet. Wake a professor too if it's needed, Quirrell stealing the stone is worse than detention and getting expelled.'

Neville nodded, 'Seriously, what are they thinking. Placing and trusting protections four first years can pass?'

Hermione picked up the rounded bottle at the right end of the line. 'I'll go back and get Ron.' She looked at Haley and Neville, 'Be careful.'

They hugged each other. Haley and Neville turned to walk towards the black flames, but Hermione stopped them with a shout, 'Wait!'

'It might be smart to go under the cloak. The next room could be the last one.'

'Why would you think that?' Haley asked, but she still took out the cloak.

'It – I – It's just a feeling,' Hermione admitted, 'But better be safe than sorry, right? I can't believe we didn't go under the cloak before.'

Haley smiled at her, 'Thanks Hermione, it's a really smart idea.' Hermione have a shaky smile back, waved and took a drink from the potion bottle, she shuddered and ran straight through the purple fire.

Haley gave the cloak and Neville a considering look. 'We won't be able to move freely if we both hide under it. You take the cloak and stay invisible. We might delay Quirrell longer if we surprise him.'

'But Haley – What if You-Know-Who's with him?'

'Well – Let's hope that the unicorn blood hasn't given him too much strength back, shall we?' Haley said weakly.

Neville didn't look reassured. 'You can still go after Hermione and help her,' Haley suggested, but hoping that he would stay with her.

Neville shook his head, 'I won't let you go alone,' he looked at the black flames, 'Besides, we don't even know whether we will make it to Quirrell. There might be a lot more protections we have to pass and Professor Dumbledore will hopefully arrive soon.'

'Thank you,' Haley gave him a grateful smile. She gestured for Neville to put the Cloak on. 'Well here we go then.'

They walked up as close to the flames as possible, took a tiny sip each and sprinted through the flames, praying to Merlin that the potion was time based. Haley only had time to take in the strange feeling the potion gave her after they had gone through the flames. It was as though ice had flooded her body and protected the flames from burning her. Just as she was looking around for a hint of Neville she noticed another person in the chamber. Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.

The DADA teacher turned to look at her and a look of surprise crossed his face, but it was gone in a moment. He snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Haley.

'Ah, Miss Potter, I must say I am little surprised to see you, a model student, here,' Quirrell tsked and shook his head mockingly, 'Being out of bed after hours?'

He gave a cold and sharp laugh. 'It's too bad you broke the rules for nothing, you are too late too stop me. Now, sit and wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.'

He turned towards the mirror and started muttering to himself, trying to figure out how and where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden. Bound as she was, Haley felt relieved that Quirrell apparently hadn't sensed Neville's presence in the room. Neville was silently trying to cut the ropes around Haley loose, she was glad that Neville had the sense to stay silent and hidden.

'So, what do you need the Stone for, Professor?' Haley asked, trying to cover the sound of Neville's cutting the rope and hoping to distract Quirrell from breaking the Mirror, which was what he appeared to be thinking about given his muttering.

Quirrell ignored her and kept on talking to himself. Neville let out a soft curse, when he saw that he only managed to cut through one rope, Haley quickly covered it with a louder question, 'Are you trying to bring Voldemort back, Professor? How are you planning to bring the stone to him. Of course you are able to fend off me, but could you defeat all the teachers as well? There's no way you will be able to get out of the castle.'

This time Quirrell did spare her a glance. 'Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Miss Potter. My master is with me wherever I go.'

Haley was still trying to figure out the meaning of that cryptic sentence when Quirrell slammed his fist against the Mirror. It didn't break.

'What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!'

To Haley's horror, a high voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself, surely that couldn't be what he meant when he said Voldemort was always with him?

'Use the girl... Use the girl...'

Quirrell rounded on Haley. Neville quickly stopped his cutting.

'Yes – Potter – come here.'

He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Haley fell off. Haley slowly got to her feet. How or why did Voldemort think she would be able to use the Mirror? He had probably figured out how the Mirror worked, but did he think Haley's greatest desire was to get the stone? Surely Quirrell's desire was greater than hers. Her desire now might be preventing Quirrell from getting the stone. But her greatest desire was having friends and family who loved her, wasn't it?

Haley walked slowly to the mirror and stopped in front of it, she expected to see her parents, Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys again, but only saw her own reflection, pale and scared-looking, staring back at her. Suddenly the Haley in the mirror smiled, she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. The reflection smiled and put the Stone back in the pocket, and Haley felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow – magically – _she'd got the Stone_. How was that possible? Haley's mind was whirling with thoughts when Quirrell impatiently interrupted her. 'Well? What do you see?'

The best lies are always close to the truth, Haley thought and told him what she used to see in the Mirror, 'I see my parents and friends,'

Quirrell cursed and tried to shove her aside, but the moment his hand touched her, he screamed in pain and pulled his hand back quickly. Haley scar, which had been stinging the moment she entered the chamber, felt as if it was splitting in two, she clutched it and stumbled back. Neville was suddenly behind her and held her upright. She saw that Quirrell was staring horrified at his hands, which were blistering, and gestured silently towards the door, hoping they could get back through the flames without needing a potion. The two young Gryffindors started slowly shuffling back when the high voice from before spoke again, 'You fool, don't let her go! She was lying... lying!'

Quirrell looked up from his burned hand, 'Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?'

'Let me speak to her... face tot face...'

'Master, you are not strong enough!'

'I have strength enough... for this...'

Haley and Neville were rooted to the spot as they watched Quirrell reaching up and unwrap his turban, he turned around and they screamed. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face they had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. It had also heard Neville's scream.

'Haley Potter...' it whispered. 'Who's there with you?'

Haley sensed that Neville was moving to take the cloak off and she quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist, she shook her head.

The white face, Voldemort Haley realised, narrowed it's – his? - eyes, 'Hiding is useless, little boy... I know you're here now...'

Haley felt Neville move away from her. Voldemort's face continued hissing, 'Come out... little boy... Come out... Neville Longbottom!'

Haley stared at Quirrell/Voldemort, how did he know? Neville's presence was nowhere near her now, where did he go? He hadn't come out when Voldemort said his name. Voldemort turned his attention back to Haley, probably deciding Neville wasn't worth his time, he laughed at Haley, 'It's no matter... You are the one who has the Stone... Give it to me... Give me the Stone in your pocket.'

Haley stumbled backwards, did Voldemort think she was stupid? How did he know she had the stone? It was like he had read her mind. But shouldn't he have known about Neville sooner then? And where did Neville go?

'Don't be a fool,' snarled Voldemort. 'Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... Join me and I'll let you and the Longbottom boy live.'

There was a slight movement near the Mirror and Haley knew that was Neville, he had circled around the room and was now standing behind Voldemort's face and in front of Quirrell. Luckily Quirrell was concentrating on walking backwards towards Haley and hadn't caught the movement.

'Do you know how your parents died... Haley Potter? They died begging me for mercy...' Voldemort smiled, and Haley knew he was trying to goad her.

'You are lying,' she stated, 'And I won't give you the Stone.' She took a step back towards the flames.

'Yes...' Voldemort hissed, trying it now from a different angle, 'They died to protect you... Your father first... he went down fighting... and your mother after him... Now give me the Stone unless you want them to have died in vain.'

Haley laughed hysterically, 'They will have died in vain if I do give you the stone. I won't go down without a fight either.'

She remembered how Quirrell got burned when he touched her. Somehow, it had to have something to do with Voldemort, he couldn't touch her.

'Now, Neville!' She shouted and jumped on Quirrell, managing to get her hands around his neck. Pain seared across Haley's scar again and she screamed, but she wasn't the only one, Quirrell was also crying in agony. But he was still stronger than her and pinned her to the ground with his hands, he gave another howl and let his hands go, pinning Haley with his knees. He stared at his palms, which looked burnt, raw, red and shiny. That was the moment Neville jumped him. He managed to pull Quirrell off Haley and Voldemort was screaming, 'Seize her, seize her! Ignore the boy, seize her!'

Quirrell raised his hands, but Neville quickly tackled him. 'Kill them, fool!' Voldemort screeched. Neville didn't give him a chance to perform a curse and hung on to his neck, Haley also dove on top of them and grabbed Quirrell's face, both Gryffindors clinging on as tightly as they could. Haley and Quirrell were both screaming in pain, Voldemort was yelling for Quirrell to kill them, Neville was yelling Haley's name and Haley couldn't see anymore, the pain in her head was too much now. There was too much screaming, too much pain and she just couldn't hold on any longer, her grasp on Quirrell's face loosened and she fell into the blackness, down... down... down...

* * *

Something gold was glinting just above her. The Snitch! She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy.

She blinked. It wasn't the sntich at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange. She blinked again. There was a blurry face with the pair of glasses. Where were her own?

Another pair of glasses were held up in front of her, she accepted them with a dazed thanks and put them on. The face above her belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

'Good afternoon, Haley,' said Dumbledore.

Haley blinked again and then she remembered. 'Sir! The Stone! Neville! Voldemort was here!'

'Calm yourself, Haley,' Dumbledore smiled softly. 'Mister Longbottom is safe and so is the Stone.'

Haley swallowed and looked around her. She was in de Hospital Wing, sitting in a bed with white linen sheets and next to a table piled high with a lot of food and flowers.

'Tokens from your friends and admirers,' Dumbledore beamed. 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.'

'I'm not sure _I_ know what happened down there, Sir.' Haley muttered, staring at a bouquet of roses with a card sticking out of it "_You Rock, Haley! Get Well Soon. F&G"_

The Headmaster saw her looking at the flowers and chuckled, 'I believe your friends Misters Fred and George tried to send you a lavatory seat first. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.'

Haley had to smile at that, but was still feeling confused, 'Sir, the stone?'

'I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you and Mister Longbottom were holding up quite well, I must say.'

'You got there in time? So, you received Hermione's owl, Sir?'

'We must have crossed in mid-air. I did receive an owl from Professor McGonagall telling me about your suspicions when I reached London, but at that time it had already became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. Unfortunately there were some problems with the Floo network, so by the time I arrived back here, I was just in time to see you and Mister Longbottom clinging on Professor Quirrell.'

'I think I lost consciousness.'

'I feared I might be too late.'

'You nearly were, Neville alone couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -'

'Not the stone, dear girl, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.'

'Destroyed?' Haley repeated bewildered. 'But your friend – Nicholas Flamel?'

'Oh, you know about Nicholas?' said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. 'You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best.'

'But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?'

'They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.'

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Haley's face.

'To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. After all, to the well-organised mind, death s but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them.'

Haley lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

'Sir?' Haley hesitated. 'I've been thinking, even if the Stone is gone, Vol-... I mean, You-Know-Who -'

'Call him Voldemort, Haley. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself.'

'Yes sir. Voldemort is going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?'

'No, Haley, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Haley, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.'

Haley thought a minute about that, then she said, 'Headmaster, I still have a few questions I'd like to ask...'

'I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie. But sometimes the truth should be treated with great caution, as it is a beautiful and terrible thing.' Dumbledore sighed.

Haley looked dubiously at him, 'Right. Well, Voldemort said my parents died to protect me. Why would Voldemort want to kill me in the first place?'

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time, and Haley knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer to this question. 'Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today, Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Haley. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know.'

And Haley knew it would be no good to argue. 'Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?'

'You mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your parents' for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.'

Saved by the power of love. Haley thought, that sounded like something straight out of an overused fairy tale plot. But her parents _did_ die to save her, they died protecting her from Voldemort, and she survived. Her story _was_ like a strange fairy tale, it even included magic and dragons.

She looked at Dumbledore and remembered she still had a question. 'Sir, how did I get the Stone out of the Mirror? I didn't see my friends and family this time.'

Dumbledore twinkled, yes _twinkled_, 'Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?'

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, 'Alas! Earwax!'

* * *

After Dumbledore left and after much pleading on Haley's part, Madam Pomfrey let Ron, Hermione and Neville in.

'Oh Haley, we were so worried!' Hermione cried, sitting down next to Haley on the bed and kissing her on the head.

'Neville told us what happened, it sounds awfully horrific,' Ron said. 'Did Quirrell really have Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head?'

Haley nodded carefully, her head was still sore. 'Are you alright? The white queen seemed to have hit you pretty hard.'

'I'm fine. It took a while before Hermione managed to wake me up. But I wasn't seriously injured.' Ron assured her.

'Here's your cloak, Haley,' Neville held the Invisibility Cloak up, 'Did you know that Dumbledore sent you this? He told us that it was your father's. Apparently he had borrowed it before your parents' – you know -'

Haley took the cloak and stared at it with renewed wonder. This was something her parents' left her. It felt wonderful, having something like an heirloom.

Ron was talking excitedly about the end-of-year feast. 'We didn't win sadly enough, Ravenclaw won the last Quidditch match, because we didn't have you. So they got in front of us. But Slytherin had the most points anyway. You don't want to know how smug Malfoy looks, but still – the food will be good.'

'I hope Madam Pomfrey will let me go,' Haley grinned.

And fortunately Madam Pomfrey didn't protest that much, she did make Haley promise not to get too excited and eat the healthy food. 'And don't forget to take this nursing package with you when you go back to your relatives, dear. There's enough for the entire vacation.'

She fussed over Haley for a few more minutes and let Hagrid in. Hagrid was crying with remorse about how stupid he had been, and when Haley finally managed to calm him down he gave her a handsome, leather-covered book that contained a lot of wizard photographs of his parents.

Haley gave the giant a heart-felt smile, 'Thanks, Hagrid.' She felt warm inside, she hadn't ever had anything from her parents (that she knew of) and in the last two day she had gotten two.

Professor Snape has also dropped by very shortly. 'The Headmaster has arranged someone to pick you up at the station and stay with you at your relatives during the holidays.'

'I bet the Dursleys wouldn't like that, Sir.' Haley muttered.

Professor Snape smiled coldly, 'They will just have to tolerate it. Don't worry, Miss Potter, the Headmaster has taken care of it.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Haley said, 'And congratulations on your house winning the House Cup.'

Did she imagine it or did Professor Snape's face turned sour at that? He gave her a short nod and strode out of the Hospital Wing.

The sour expression was explained when Haley went down to the end-of-year feast. The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup. But before dinner started, Professor Dumbledore stood and awarded Ron fifty points for "noble self sacrifice" and Haley and Neville sixty points both for "pure nerve and outstanding courage". The last-minute given points meant a sudden win for Gryffindor and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the finally broken winning streak of Slytherin.

* * *

Back in London, Neville, Hermione, Haley and Ron passed through the gateway together and said goodbye. Hermione made them all promise to send owls. 'I don't have one, but I can send letter back with the owls. So you must not forget to write me!'

Ron promised to invite them to stay with his family. 'You all must come and stay this summer. I'll ask mum, she'll say yes, and I'll send you an owl.'

'I think that man is waiting for you, Haley.' Neville pointed behind her.

Haley turned around, the man Neville was pointing at seemed quite young, but his light-brown hair was flecked with gray. He smiled when he saw them looking at him and walked over.

'Hello Haley, I'm Remus Lupin.' He introduced himself. 'I'll be staying with you this summer.'

**~ End of Book One ~**

* * *

**(1) & (2)** Quirrell has Voldemort sticking out of the back of head. The map is bound to be confused by who he is. Whenever Voldemort's presence is stronger, he dominates Quirrel and the name Quirrell will disappear on the map.


End file.
